Hermione Granger 2 Schuljahr
by Yusuria
Summary: Hier das ganze Zweite Schuljahr. Das dritte ist in Arbeit.


Hermione Granger

Hermione's geheime große Liebe im zweiten Schuljahr

von Yusuria

Hi meine lieben. Ich konnte nicht anders. Ich musste heute schon anfangen. Ich hatte mir vorgenommen, erst am WE zuschreiben. Aber ich habe es nicht ausgehalten. Daher fange ich heute schon an freu

Worum geht es im zweiten Schuljahr? Hm. Mal nachdenken. Auf jedenfall geht es immer noch im Hermione und ihre geheime große Liebe. Viele von Euch wissen ja schon, wer es ist, aber für die jenigen, die es noch nicht wissen sollten, die müssen lesen und überlegen. Dann kommt ihr sicher drauf.

Also viel spass beim nächsten Kapitel freu und in die luft spring

Kapitel 1 oder Hermione läuft weg

Hermione genoss die Ferien zu Hause. Sie hatte sich oft mit Harry und Ron getroffen, und sind dann zusammen Neville besuchen gegangen. Harry war immer noch bei Ron. Er konnte Sirius einfach nicht erreichen. Er machte sich zwar keine Sorgen um ihn, doch wunderte er sich, dass er nicht mal anrief. Selbst an Harrys Geburtstag kam Sirius nicht. Miss Weasley kannte Sirius zwar nicht, fand es aber dennoch unverschämt von ihm, dass er nicht zu seinem Geburtstag kam. Hermione und Ron versuchten Harry aufzuheitern. Doch alles was sie anstellten, Harrys Laune war geknickt. Und Hermione konnte mit ihm fühlen. Sie hatte sich mit Ron abgesprochen, dass sie zusammen mit Rons Vater Arthur Weasley, zu Sirius fahren würden, um nach zusehen, ob er da war oder nicht. Als sie zu Sirius fuhren und ihn dort nicht antrafen, beschlossen sie, ihm eine Nachricht zu hinterlassen. Und auch bei Hermiones Geburtstag lies er sich nicht blicken. Jetzt machte sich Hermione große Sorgen um ihn. Doch ihre Sorgen wurden von etwas anderen unterdrückt. Eine Woche, bevor die Schule wieder anfing, setzten sich ihre Eltern mit ihr hin und sagten ihr das, was sie seit Wochen ihr Gegenüber verschwiegen hatten.

„Hermione, wir müssen mit dir reden", sagte ihre Mutter und schaute sie mit Tränen in den Augen an. „Ok." Sie sah ihre Eltern an. „Hermione, begann sie und schluckte schwer. Wir haben Professor Dumbledore gesagt, dass du nicht zu Schule kommen wirst." Hermiones Augen wurden groß. Sie sah von einem Elternteil zum anderen und konnte nicht glauben, was sie eben gehört hatte. „Was? Ich soll nicht zur Schule gehen? Aber wieso nicht?", fragte sie und rutschte auf dem Sessel nach vorne. „Wir haben beschlossen, dich zu einem Psychologen zu schicken", sagte ihr Vater und sah besorgt aus. „Zu einem Psychologen? Aber warum denn?" Sie stand auf und lief durchs Zimmer. „Wegen dem Vorfall im letzten Jahr. Es ist besser für dich, wenn du mit einer Person darüber sprichst, die sich damit auskennt. Wir haben auch schon einen gefunden. Es ist Doktor Henners. Er ist spezialisiert auf solche Fälle. Er kann dir helfen Hermione." Hermione blieb stehen. Sie sah ihre Eltern mit Wut und Tränen in den Augen an. „Was letztes Jahr passiert ist? Was letztes Jahr passiert ist?" Sie konnte es nicht fassen. Ihre Eltern bringen sie zu seinem Psychoarzt. „Was da passiert ist, habe ich vergessen. Seht her. Mein Arm ist fast wieder ok. Er platzt nicht mehr auf und tut auch nicht mehr weh. Ich brauche nicht zu ihm gehen. Ich habe schon mit jemandem gesprochen. ICH HABE DAS SCHON ALLES GEMACHT", schrie sie ihre Eltern an und rannte aus dem Zimmer. Ihre Mutter wollte ihr hinterher, doch ihr Mann hielt sie auf. „Lass sie. Sie wird sich schon wieder einkriegen. Gib ihr etwas Zeit." Sie nickte und setzte sich wieder hin. Hermione schmiss die Tür zu. Sie ließ sich aufs Bett fallen und fing an zu weinen. „Wieso nur? Wieso wollen sie, dass ich das noch einmal durchlebe?" Sie setzte sich aufrecht hin, wischte sich die Tränen weg und sah aus dem Fenster. Die Sonne hatte den Himmel in ein wunderschönes Rot getaucht. Die Wolken schimmerten rosa und die letzten Sonnenstrahlen blitzen durch die Eiche, die halb vor ihrem Fenster stand. Hermione stand auf, schloss die Tür ab und holte ihren Koffer unterm Bett vor. Sie schmiss alle ihre Sachen rein ohne sie zusammen zulegen oder ordentlich hinein zupacken. Jetzt wusste sie auch, warum sie keinen Brief bekommen hatte. Nachdem sie alles hineingeworfen hatte, packte sie ihn wieder unters Bett und setzte sich ans Fenster. Jetzt war keine Sonne mehr zu sehen. Hermione wusste, dass ihre Eltern wie jeden Samstagabend zu ihren Bekannten gehen würden. Aber ob sie auch diesen Samstag gehen würden, wusste sie nicht. Nicht nach all dem, was heute war.

Kurz vor sieben, klopfte es bei Hermione an der Tür. Ihre Mutter stand draußen mit einem Tablett. „Hermione ich bin es. Mach die Tür auf. Ich hab Abendbrot für dich." Doch Hermione machte die Tür nicht auf. Sie sagte nicht mal ein Wort. Sie starrte immer noch aus dem Fenster. „Ich stell es dir hier hin. Dein Vater und ich gehen nachher noch zu den Catermouls. Es wird heute aber nicht spät. Ich denke, wir sind gegen 22:00 Uhr wieder da." Sie blieb noch kurz stehen und ging dann die Treppe hinunter.

Um halb acht verließen Mr. und Miss Granger das Haus. Hermione hatte das Licht ausgemacht, damit ihre Eltern nicht sehen konnten, dass sie am Fenster stand und sie beobachtete. Als sie die Straße entlang gingen und dann nicht mehr zu sehen waren, machte Hermione ihre Lampe am Tisch an. Sie holte ihren Koffer wieder hervor, legte ihn auf Bett und schloss die Tür wieder auf. Sie rannte runter zum Flur, nahm vom Gardorbenständer ihre Jacken und rannte wieder nach oben in ihr Zimmer. Am Fenster vergewisserte sie sich noch einmal, dass ihre Eltern auch wirklich nicht mehr zu sehen waren, zog dann ihre Jacke an, nahm den Koffer und löschte das Licht. Auf dem Flur stellte sie ihren Koffer noch einmal hin, um die Tür zu zumachen. Dann ging sie langsam die Treppe hinunter. Als sie draußen war, machte sie überall noch das Licht aus und ging dann los.

Hermione lief in die andere Richtung. Sie hatte ihren Zauberstab in der Jacke versteckt und lief schnell die Straße runter. Ab und zu drehte sie sich um. Doch je weiter sie von ihrem zu Hause weg war, umso schneller wurde sie. Sie wusste aber nicht, wohin sie sollte. Zu Ron konnte sie nicht. Miss Weasley würde gleich ihre Eltern anrufen und sie müsse dann wieder zurück. Und da Harry bei Ron war, konnte sie auch nicht zu ihm. Nicht einmal zu Neville konnte sie gehen. Denn da würde sie ewig hin brauchen. Es wurde immer dunkler und die ersten Sterne kamen zum Vorscheinen. Sie blieb kurz stehen und sah nach oben. Die Sterne, so dachte sie, würden ihr schon den richtigen Weg zeigen. Sie ging weiter und blieb dann gleich wieder stehen. Hinter ihr war etwas. Sie drehte sich langsam um, die Hand in die Jacke und um den Zauberstab gelegt. Doch hinter ihr war niemand. Sie drehte sich wieder um und ging weiter. Doch dann war wieder etwas hinter ihr zu hören. Sie lief etwas schneller. Wer auch immer hinter ihr war, wurde auch schneller. Hermione hatte Angst. Sie wollte nicht stehen bleiben. Doch wollte sie auch wissen, wer hinter ihr war. Also blieb sie stehen und drehte sich um. Sie zog den Zauberstab und sagte ganz leise „_Lumos_" Der Zauberstab wurde hell und erleuchtete etwas von der Straße und dem Gehweg. Als Hermione sah, was hinter ihr war, war sie sehr erleichtert. Eine Katze war ihr gefolgt. Anscheinend hatte Hermione sie gestört, als sie etwas jagen wollte. Sie lächelte und ging dann weiter.

Jetzt war es stockfinster. Hermione sah auf ihre Armbanduhr. Es war 20:30 Uhr. Ihre Eltern würden noch 1 ½ Stunden bei den Catermouls bleiben. Also blieb Hermione nicht mehr soviel Zeit. Sie lief etwas zügiger und ihr Koffer scharte mit seinen Rädern über den Boden. Von weitem konnte sie noch die Lichter der anderen Häuser sehen. Doch je weiter sie wegging, umso kleiner wurden die Lichter. Die Straße, die sie entlang ging, änderte ihren Belag. Statt richtiger Straße war jetzt nur noch Sand und Gras da. Die Sterne leuchteten noch heller und der Mond war schon zu sehen. Hermione liebte den Mond. Sie konnte ihn immer von ihrem Fenster aus beobachten. „Ach wie gerne würde ich ihn mal von nahem sehen." Sie setzte sich auf einen Stein, der auf dem Gras war und starrte den Mond an. Dann plötzlich, raschelte etwas hinter ihr. Hermione zuckte zusammen. Sie drehte sich um und sah in die Dunkelheit. Sie ließ ihren Zauberstab aufleuchten. Doch war hinter ihr nichts. Hermione stand auf. Es war ihr doch mulmig zumute. Sie nahm ihren Koffer fester in die Hand und lief los. Das rascheln hinter ihr ertönte noch einmal und dann hörte sie hinter sich Schritte. Ihn ihr stieg die Angst auf. Sie rannte los und die Schritte hinter ihr wurden ebenfalls schneller. Hermione rannte und rannte. Den Zauberstab noch immer in der Hand, aber sie wollte ihn nicht benutzen. Plötzlich verstummten die Schritte und Hermione wurde langsamer. Als sie stehen blieb, rieb sie sich die Seite und atmete schwer ein und aus. Gerade wollte sie sich umdrehen, als sie jemand von hinten packte und ihr den Mund zuhielt. Hermiones Augen wurden groß, füllten sich mit Tränen und blickten umher. Doch alles was sie sehen konnte war die große Hand auf ihren Mund und den Weg, den sie gerannt war. Die Person hinter ihr ließ einfach nicht locker. Sie ließ ihren Koffer los und versuchte die Hand von ihrem Mund zubekommen. Doch schaffte sie es nicht. Und immer noch, wollte sie ihren Zauberstab nicht gebrauchen. Die Person griff nach dem Koffer und verschwand dann mit Hermione in der Dunkelheit.

Oh weia. Wer war denn die Person, die Hermione von hinten gepackt hatte? Und warum packte er sie eigentlich? Ich weiß es. Aber ihr nicht. Vielleicht wisst ihr ja, wer es ist, aber nicht, warum er es tat.

Das ist ein Ding. Ich habe heute angefangen, und schon bin ich mit dem ersten Kapitel des zweiten Schuljahres fertig. Man das ging aber schnell. Mit dem nächsten Kapitel lass ich mir aber Zeit. Ich muss erst mal eine kleine Pause machen.

Ok bis dann. Und wenn ihr wieder so nett wärt und mit Kommis schreibt, dann schreib ich vielleicht schon etwas früher an Kapitel 2

Kapitel 2 oder Eine freudige Begegnung

Die Person brachte Hermione immer weiter in die Dunkelheit hinein. Der Koffer, der zuvor noch von ihrem Angreifer gezogen worden war, zog sich von alleine. Jetzt war der Arm um ihren Bauch und hielt sie fest. Je weiter er mit ihr lief, desto dunkler wurde es. Hermione konnte nichts mehr sehen. Sie zappelte mit ihren Füßen und hatte die eine Hand immer noch an der ihres Angreifers. Hermione wusste nicht, wie weit sie schon von der Straße, auf der sie eben noch gestanden hatte und vor jemanden weglief, entfernt war. Doch wusste sie, dass sie eine ganze Weile getragen worden ist. Hermione versuchte noch einmal, die Hand ihres Angreifers von ihrem Mund zu bekommen. Doch vergebens. Hermione konnte nicht mehr. Sie hatte ihre ganze Kraft verbraucht. Es dauerte nicht lange und Hermione bekam nichts mehr mit. Ihr fielen die Augen zu und ihr Kopf sank etwas tiefer. So bekam sie auch nicht mit, dass sie auf ein Motorrad gelegt wurde, der Koffer hinten ran gebunden worden war und sie sich in die Lüfte erhebten.

Es dauerte ungefähr eine halbe Stunde und das Motorrad sank zu Boden. Es kam hart auf, doch Hermione wachte nicht auf. Sie hielten vor einem Haus und der Angreifer brachte sie und den Koffer hinein. Im Haus lies er den Koffer unten stehen und brachte Hermione die Treppen hoch. Oben betrat er dann ein Zimmer und legte sie in das Bett, was da stand. Er nahm ihr den Zauberstab aus der Hand und steckte ihn sich in die Tasche. Dann verließ er das Zimmer und ging nach unten.

Als Hermiones Eltern nach Hause kamen und nach ihr sahen, fanden sie ein leeres Zimmer vor. Miss Granger ging rein und durchsuchte es. Mr. Granger lief durchs Haus und suchte jede kleine Ecke nach ihr ab. Doch fand er nichts. Auch Hermiones Mutter fand sie nicht. Ihr Mann kam wieder hoch und Miss Granger zeigte ihm, dass der Koffer weg war. „Wohin mag sie nur gegangen sein?", fragte sie ihren Mann. Doch er schüttelte den Kopf. Er wusste keine Antwort auf die Frage seiner Frau. „Vielleicht ist sie ja bei Ronald Weasley. Ich rufe ihn gleich mal an", sagte sie und ging aus dem Zimmer hinunter zum Wohnzimmer. Ihr Mann folgte ihr. Sie holte das Telefonbuch hervor und suchte nach Rons Nummer. Als sie sie fand, zeigte ihr Mann auf die Uhr. Doch Miss Granger lies sich davon nicht abhalten, die Nummer zu wählen. Als es ein Freizeichen zu hören war, tippte sie mit ihren Fingernägeln auf dem Tisch rum. Im Fuchsbau schlief noch keiner. Als sie das Telefon hörten, verstummten alle. Harry, der das Geräusch kannte, grinste. „Das ist nur das Telefon. Gehen Sie ran Miss Weasley. Es wird Ihnen nichts passieren." Miss Weasley stand auf und ging zum Telefon. Sie ging langsam mit ihrer Hand darauf zu und als es klingelte, erschrak sie und zog die Hand wieder weg. Doch Harry ermutigte sie, den Hörer abzunehmen.

„Hallo?", sagte sie schüchtern und blickte die anderen an. „Guten Abend Miss Weasley. Hier ist Miss Granger." Miss Weasley lächelte und sah den Hörer an. „Hallo Miss Granger. Wie geht es Ihnen?" Harry und Ron sahen sich an und dann wieder zu Rons Mutter. „Mir geht es gut, sagte sie und sah sich noch einmal im Wohnzimmer um, ob Hermione nicht doch eine Nachricht dagelassen hat. „Es tut mir leid, dass ich Sie um diese Uhrzeit noch störe aber, ist Hermione vielleicht bei Ihnen?" Ihre Stimme zitterte. „Hermione? Nein. Hermione ist nicht hier. Ich habe sie schon seit drei Tagen nicht mehr gesehen", gab sie ihr zurück und die anderen sahen sich an. „Sie ist also nicht bei Ihnen. Könnte sie vielleicht bei Harry sein?", fragte sie und hoffte, dass es so war. „Nein. Bei Harry kann sie nicht sein. Harry ist immer noch bei uns", sagte Miss Weasley. „Danke sehr Miss Weasley. Sie haben mir sehr geholfen. Und entschuldigen Sie noch mal, dass ich Sie um die Zeit noch gestört habe. Schönen Abend noch." Sie legte auf, bevor Miss Weasley etwas sagen konnte. „Sie ist nicht bei Ron und auch nicht bei Harry. Wo kann sie denn nur sein?" Sie ging zum Sofa und setzte sich hin. Auch ihr Mann setzte sich hin und nahm sie in den Arm. „Vielleicht ist sie ja zur Schule gefahren. Wir können Dumbledore morgen eine Eule schicken und ihn fragen. Wenn sie auch da nicht sein sollte, rufen wir die Polizei an." Er sah sie an und sie nickte.

Miss Weasley hatte noch immer den Hörer in der Hand. Harry konnte bis zu sich das tuten hören. „Sie können auflegen Miss Weasley. Miss Granger hat schon aufgelegt." Sie sah Harry an und legte dann den Hörer auf. „Was wollte sie denn Molly?", fragte Arthur seine Frau, während sie sich wieder zu ihm setzte. „Sie wollte wissen, ob Hermione hier ist. Sie scheint nicht zu Hause zu sein." Mr. Weasley blickte sich um und sah dann auf die Uhr. „Ich glaube, es ist besser, wenn ihr jetzt alle zu Bett geht. Wir müssen morgen früh raus, und eure Schulsachen kaufen." Er sah jeden einzeln an. Die Weasleykinder und auch Harry standen auf und sagten gute Nacht. Miss Weasley nahm jedes ihrer Kinder und Harry in den Arm und drückte jedem einen kleinen Kuss auf die Wange auf. Harry und Ron gingen in sein Zimmer, was nicht gerade groß war. Es war gerade mal Platz für ein Bett, davor noch eine Matratze, ein Schrank und eine große Truhe. Für Harry war die Matratze an Rons Bett gelegt worden. Harry und Ron zogen sich um und unterhielten sich dann noch. „Hermione ist nicht zu Hause? Sie hat uns doch immer gepredigt, dass wir nicht solange draußen bleiben sollen." Ron nickte ihm zu. „Vielleicht ist sie auch bei einer ihrer Freundinnen, die sie noch von früher her kennt." Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Das glaube ich nicht. Ich denke, sie ist mal wieder in die Bücherei gegangen und da eingeschlafen." Er legte sich unter seine Decke, legte seine Brille auf den Boden neben die Matratze und verschränkte die Arme hinter seinem Kopf. Ron legte sich auf die Seite und sah runter zu Harry. Sie unterhielten sich noch eine Weile, bis Ron schnarchend einschlief. Harry machte das Licht aus und legte sich ebenfalls schlafen.

Hermione wachte wieder auf. Sie sah sich um, sprang hoch und suchte nach ihrem Zauberstab. Doch sie fand ihn nicht. „So ein Mist. Ich muss ihn verloren haben. Aber wo bin ich eigentlich?" Sie suchte nach einer Lampe oder etwas ähnlichem, fand aber nichts. Sie stand vom Bett auf und wollte gerade zur Tür gehen, als jemand an der Tür erschien. Sie blieb stehen und sah die Person in der Tür an. Zwar konnte sie nicht sehen, wer es war, doch von der Statur her dachte sie, musste es ein Mann sein.

„Was wollen Sie von mir? Was haben Sie mit mir vor? Wo bin ich und wo ist mein Zauberstab?", fragte sie ihn und ging ein paar Schritte zurück. Doch es waren ein paar Schritte zuviel. Denn sie lief direkt ans Bett und fiel darauf. „Meinst du nicht, dass das vier Fragen zuviel sind?", gab die Person in der Tür zurück und lehnte sich an den Türrahmen. Hermione hielt den Atem an. „_Irgendwie kenne ich die Stimme_." sagte ihr eine kleine Stimme im Kopf. Sie setzte sich gerade hin und starrte in die Tür. „Wer sind Sie?", fragte sie die Person. „Das weißt du doch", gab er ihr zurück und legte die rechte Hand hinter die Tür an einen Lichtschalter, den er aber noch nicht betätigte. Hermione stutzte. Wieder erklang die Stimme in ihrem Kopf. „_Ich weiß, wer das ist. Aber es will mir nicht einfallen_." Hermione stand auf und ging etwas auf die Person zu. „Ach tut mir leid. Ich habe vergessen, dass du ja nicht mitbekommen hast, dass ich dich, wie soll ich sagen, hier hergebracht habe. Du hast ja geschlafen." Er machte das Licht an und Hermione kniff die Augen zusammen. Nach ein paar Sekunden öffnete sie sie wieder und sah zur Tür. Dort stand er. Den, den sie am wenigsten erwartet hatte. Hermione rieb sich noch mal die Augen, um auch ganz sicher zugehen, dass sie sich auch nicht verguckt hatte. Doch die Person blieb die gleiche. Sie lächelte und lief auf die Person zu. „Sirius", sagte sie und wurde von ihm in den Arm genommen. Ja, es war Sirius Black. Daran bestand kein Zweifel. Nach einigen Sekunden des Umarmens, lies Sirius von ihr ab und lächelte sie an. „Na", sagte er und nahm die Hände wieder zu sich. „Sirius. Wie und warum?", sagte sie und sah ihn verdutzt an. „Komm erst mal mit runter. Da werde ich dir dann alles erklären." Er ging vor und Hermione kam ihm nach. Unten in der Küche war es warm und duftete nach essen. Sirius wies sie an einen Stuhl und lief rüber zum Herd. Er nahm den Topf vom Herd runter und stellte ihn dann in die Mitte des Tisches. Dann holte er noch zwei Teller, stellte sie ebenfalls auf den Tisch und setzte sich dann hin. Doch dann stand er wieder auf und holte zwei Löffel. Hermione sah ihm immer nach und wunderte sich, dass er so komisch gekleidet war. Er hatte eine zerschlissene Hose an, ein halbzerrissenes Hemd und seine Haare waren fettig und durcheinander. Als er wieder saß, bemerkte er, dass sie komisch drein sah und holte sie mit einem schnipsen wieder zurück. Hermione zwinkerte und sah dann Sirius ins Gesicht. „Sirius. Warum bist du so komisch gekleidet?", fragte sie ihn und er sah sich an. „Ach das. Das hat nichts zu bedeuten. Ich hatte nichts anderes mehr gefunden und hab deshalb die hier angezogen. Ich weiß, steht mir nicht besonders, aber wenn man ein Hund ist, dann ist es egal, was man trägt." Hermione stutzte, als sie das Wort Hund hörte. „Wie bitte? Ein Hund?" Sie sah ihn von oben bis unten an. „Ja ein Hund. Aber das werde ich dir später erklären. Jetzt lass uns erst mal essen." Er füllte ihr und sich etwas Suppe auf die Teller und fing dann an zu essen. Hermione fing aber nicht an zu essen. Obwohl ihr Magen knurrte, konnte sie nicht essen. „Wieso bin ich hier? Und warum hast du mich nicht angesprochen, als du mich von hinten gepackt hast?" Sirius sah auf und legte den Löffel in den Teller. „Ich wollte nicht, dass du schreist oder so. Außerdem fand ich es wäre besser, wenn ich dich nicht anspreche sondern nur packe und von da wegbringe." Hermione sah ihn an und zuckte mit dem Schultern. „Woher wusstest du eigentlich, dass ich auf der Straße war?" Sie nahm jetzt doch den Löffel und tauchte ihn in die Suppe. „Ich habe mich schon seit Wochen bei dir aufgehalten. Du hast es nur nicht mitbekommen. Als du vorhin dein Elternhaus verlassen hast, bin ich dir gefolgt. Ich dachte mir schon, dass du irgendwann rauskommen würdest mit samt deinen Sachen." Er nahm wieder den Löffel und aß weiter. „Meine Eltern wollen mich zu einem Psychologen schicken. Ich soll mit ihm über das reden, was letztes Jahr passiert ist. Da ich aber schon darüber geredet hab, hab ich einfach meine Sachen gepackt und bin gegangen." Hermione senkte ihren Blick nach unten und sah in die Suppe. „Ich weiß, sagte Sirius. Ich habe es schon vor dir gewusst." Hermione sah ihn an und Sirius schob seinen Teller etwas weg und legte seine Hände auf den Tisch. „Als Dumbledore in den Krankenflügel kam, um dir zu sagen, dass du wieder am Unterricht teilnehmen kannst, bat er mich doch, mit ihm nach draußen zu gehen." Hermione nickte. „Und als wir draußen standen, hat er mir erzählt, dass deine Eltern dich zu einen Psychoarzt bringen wollen. Vielleicht hast du gehört, dass ich laut wurde, als er mir das mitteilte. Aber ich konnte nicht zulassen, dass du da hingebracht wirst. Ich wollte nicht, dass du alles noch einmal durchlebst." Er hielt inne. Hermione sah ihn an und konnte eine kleine Träne sehen, die ihm an der Wange runter lief. Sie schob ihren Teller weg und rutschte mit ihrem Stuhl an Sirius seinen ran. Sie legte ihre Hand auf seine und sah ihn an. Bei der Berührung wurde Hermione komisch im Magen. Das Gefühl war gut, aber auch komisch. Es war wie Bienen, die sie mehrmals hintereinander in den Bauch stachen. Sirius zog seine Hand weg und das Gefühl bei Hermione ließ nach. Er wischte sich die Träne weg und sprach dann weiter. „Als ich wieder zu dir kam, konnte ich dir nicht sagen, warum ich draußen war. Ich wollte dir nicht wehtun. Als du dann eingeschlafen bist, bin ich gegangen. Ich lief drei Tage lang nur rum. Ohne nach zudenken, wohin ich ging. Ich dachte nur über dich nach und über das, was Dumbledore mit gesagt hatte. Als ich dann wusste, was ich machen würde, ging ich zu mir nach Hause, traf alle Vorsichtsmaßnahmen und flog dann mit meinem Motorrad zu dir. Ich hielt mich versteckt und wartete immer ab, bis keiner mehr auf der Straße war. Als du mit Harry und Ron unterwegs warst, wollte ich raus. Doch dann wurde mir klar, dass Harry dann zu mir kommen würde. Und das konnte ich nicht zulassen. Er musste bei Ron bleiben. Er konnte nicht einfach zu mir. Er hätte alles vermasset und gefragt, warum ich dich überhaupt holen wollte. Also rief ich nicht an und ließ mich nicht blicken bei den Weasley. Deshalb habe ich dich mit hierher genommen. Ich habe deinen Eltern eine Eule geschickt, damit sie wissen, dass es dir gut geht. Aber sie wissen nicht, dass du hier bist." Er stand auf und lief durch die Küche. Hermione sah ihn an und lächelte. Doch Sirius war nicht zum lächeln zumute. Er machte sich vorwürfe. Er hat einfach ein Kind gekidnappt und zu sich gebracht. Oh Gott. Was würde Dumbledore nur sagen, wenn er es erfahren würde. Er konnte sich nicht mehr in der Schule blicken lassen. Und wie sollte er Hermiones Eltern das nur alles erklären? Er blieb stehen und sah Hermione an. „Am besten, du gehst jetzt schlafen. Morgen werden wir dann weitersehen." Er verließ die Küche und ging den Flur entlang. Hermione blieb noch kurz sitzen und ging dann nach oben in ihr Zimmer. Sie zog sich um und legte sich dann ins Bett. Sirius hingegen lief im Wohnzimmer auf und ab. „Was habe ich da nur getan." Er fuhr sich mit den Händen durch die Haare und blieb drin hängen. Da sie sehr fettig waren und völlig durch den Wind, ging er ins Bad und stellte sich dann unter die Dusche. Hermione hörte das Geräusch vom Wasser. Schlafen konnte sie jetzt nicht. Sie dachte an das Gefühl, was sie hatte, als sie Sirius Hand angefasst hatte. So ein Gefühl hatte sie schon einmal. Doch war es anders als das von vorhin. Es war kein kribbeln, sondern ein warmes und wohltuendes Gefühl was sie damals hatte, als Sirius sie in den Arm nahm und sie tröstete. Da, wo sie ihm alles erzählt hatte. Aber was war das nur? Sie konnte es nicht definieren.

Oh ja. Das Gefühl kenn ich. Ich glaube, dass kennt ihr auch. Man. Da hab ich mich ja selbst übertroffen. Ich wusste gar nicht, dass ich so etwas schreiben kann. Warum hat aber Sirius seine Hand unter Hermiones weggezogen? War ihm das unangenehm? Fühlte er etwa auch so wie sie? Ich weiß es nicht. Keine Ahnung. Vielleicht finde ich es noch heraus. Aber ich befürchte, das dauert noch. Mal sehen, wann ich das weiß.

Jetzt noch mal zu dem, was ich oben geschrieben habe. Ich hatte schon wieder einen Traum. Doch ich habe ja nicht geschlafen. Ich war wach. Ich habe ganz deutlich Harry gesehen. Wo er die Vision von Sirius hatte und dann habe ich gesehen, wo Lupin, Sirius, Moody, Tonks und Kingsley in den komischen Raum kamen und Harry und Neville geholfen haben. Ich habe sie ganz deutlich gesehen. Und es waren alle dieselben Schauspieler, wie im dritten. Nur das Tonks, Kingsley und Moody nicht im dritten zu sehen waren. Doch ich habe sie gesehen. Ich habe sie gesehen. So deutlich, wie ich meine Schwester sehe.

Ich spinne. Ich spinne. Ich habe Halluz. Ich werde verrückt. Holt doch mal jemand den Mackearzt oder die Leute mit der weißen Jacke.

Gute Nacht. Ist es denn schon Nacht? Ich weiß es nicht. ahhhhhhhhhhh, durch die gegend lauf und alles umschmeiß. gegen eine Wand lauf und dann reglos am boden liegen bleib

Wir sehen uns im nächsten Kapitel wieder.

Kapitel 3 oder Ein Gespräch unter Freunden

Als der Tag sein freundliches Gesicht zeigte, ihn mit einem frischen Wind begrüßte und die Sonne anfing, ihr Gesicht zu zeigen, herrschte im Haus von Sirius unten in der Küche großer Betrieb. Hermione war es, die unten war und das Frühstück vorbereitete. Sie machte Eier, Toast, Tee und Kaffee, stellte alles auf den Tisch und suchte in einem Schrank nach Obst. Sirius schlief noch. Nachdem er geduscht hatte, fühlte er sich doch etwas wohler in seiner Haut. Die letzten paar Stunden, die er noch schlafen konnte, wellste er sich hin und her. Er fand einfach keinen Schlaf. Er dachte immer wieder an das, was er getan hatte. Was er damit angerichtet hatte und dass er Hermione gegenüber etwas gezeigt und gesagt hatte, was er lieber für sich behalten hätte. Doch geschehenes konnte man nicht mehr rückgängig machen. Als die Sonne in sein Fenster schien, setzte er sich hin und sah nach draußen. Hermione suchte noch immer nach Obst. Aber dann gab sie es auf. Sie ging zum Kühlschrank, holte eine große Flache Mich heraus und sah aufs Datum. Die Milch war schon seit Wochen abgelaufen. Auch der Saft, der drin stand, hatte die Zeit überschritten. Sie stellte die Milch ins Waschbecken, ging an eine Tür, die in der Küche war und öffnete sie. Und gleich darauf schloss sie sie wieder. Sie schüttelte sich und ging zum Fenster. Die Sonne lächelte sie an und der Himmel hatte ein schönes Hellblau. Sirius verließ sein Zimmer. Auf dem Flur ging er sehr leise und vorsichtig, da die Dielen, die das Haus kleideten, sehr knarrten. Er ging langsam an der Treppe vorbei und wollte in den Flur gehen, der zur Küche führte, als er auf eine Diele trat, die sehr laut knarrte. Hermione bekam einen schreck und drehte sich um. Sirius blieb stehen und wartete ab. Doch da er nichts hörte und Hermione keinen Mucks von sich gab, ging er weiter. Als er zur Küche kam und Hermione sah, blieb er stehen und suchte nach einem Fleck, den er anstarren konnte. Auch Hermione suchte etwas, was sie anstarren konnte. Doch war nicht viel da, was man anstarren konnte. Hermione sah Sirius an und Sirius sah Hermione an. Er brachte ein kleines gezwungenes Lächeln rüber was Hermione erwiderte. „Guten Morgen", sagte sie und setzte sich hin. Sirius nickte nur und setzte sich ebenfalls hin. „Ich wusste nicht, was du morgens trinkst. Also habe ich Tee und Kaffee gemacht." Sie nahm die Teekanne und goss sich etwas ein. Sirius griff nach der Kaffeekanne und schenkte sich ein. Doch achtete er nicht auf das eingießen, sondern mehr auf Hermione. Und so geschah es, dass er zuviel eingoss und alles auf den Tisch kleckerte. Hermione reagierte schnell und holte einen Lappen.

Während Hermione alles aufwischte, machten sich Familie Weasley und Harry auf zur Winkelgasse. Sie benutzten alle den Kamin, der im Haus war mit Flohpulver. Harry, der schon oft damit Remus besucht hat, hatte damit kein Problem. Als sie in der Winkelgasse ankamen, trafen sie gleich auf Neville und seine Großmutter. Neville freute sich über Harry und Ron. Doch als er Hermione nicht sah, brach seine Freude in zwei. Miss und Mr. Weasley holten die Bücher der Kinder und Harry und Ron blieben bei Neville stehen, während seine Großmutter sich den Weasleys anschloss.

„Wo ist denn Hermione?", fragte Neville sie und beide schüttelten den Kopf. „Keine Ahnung. Vielleicht kommt sie später her und besorgt alle Schulsachen", gab Ron zurück und die drei liefen durch die Winkelgasse und hielten an jedem Geschäft an und sahen rein. „Habt ihr auch den Brief bekommen?", fragte Neville und Ron sah ihn an. „Was denn für eine Brief?" „Na den fürs Quidditch. Sie suchen doch neue Spieler. Ich dachte, ihr habt auch einen bekommen." Er sah ins Geschäft und starrte eine kleine silberne Kugel an. Gerade wollte Ron etwas sagen, als zwei Schleiereulen auf ihn und Harry zuflogen. Beide hatten einen Zettel am Bein und landeten auf dem Tisch, der vorm Geschäft stand. Harry nahm beide Zettel ab und gab den einen Ron. Neville starrte auf den Zettel und machte den Mund auf. „Das ist der Brief den ich meine. Jetzt habt ihr ihn auch." Er drehte sich so, dass er bei Ron mitlesen konnte. Harry las seinen Laut vor.

_Sehr geehrter Mister Potter._

_Mit diesem Brief möchten wir Sie Einladen,_

_an dem diesjährigen Auswahlverfahren für die _

_nächste Quidditchmannschaft teilzunehmen. _

_Wir denken, Sie haben große Chancen, ausgewählt zu werden._

_Denn schon Ihr Vater hatte in der Gryffindormannschaft mitgewirkt._

_Das Auswahlverfahren findet am_

_13. September um 17:00 Uhr statt. _

_Finden Sie sich daher um 16:30 Uhr_

_in der großen Halle ein._

_Mit freundlichen Grüßen_

_Madam Houch_

Harry sah Ron an und Ron sah Neville an. „Also so was habe ich nicht", sagte er und hielt Harry den Brief unter die Nase. Er las es sich schnell durch und gab ihn dann Ron wieder. „Komisch. Da steht, du sollst am 12. September in die große Halle kommen. Aber es steht nicht da, warum." „Also ich hatte den Brief, den du bekommen hast Harry. Ah guckt mal. Da kommt Hagrid." Sie drehten sich um und sahen Hagrid auf sie zukommen.

„Hallo ihr drei. Na, wie geht es euch? Oh. Wie ich sehe, habt ihr Post. Worum geht es denn?", fragte er sie und lächelte sie an. „Ach nichts wichtiges Hagrid. Sag mal. Hat sich Sirius bei dir gemeldet?", fragte Harry ihn und Hagrid sah ihn an. „Ne. Der hat sich schon seit Wochen nicht mehr gemeldet. Aber er ist ja immer viel unterwegs. Wieso fragst' n du?" „Ach nur so." Er starrte seinen Brief an und las ihn sich noch mal durch. „Na ja. Ich muss weiter. Wir sehen uns ja in einer Woche. Also bis dann." Er ging an ihnen vorbei und lief die Straße weiter runter. Als Miss Longbottom zurückkam, ging Neville zu ihr und verabschiedete sich von Harry und Ron. Sie standen nicht lange alleine. Denn als Ron seine Eltern wiederkamen, waren sie mit Büchern bepackt und gaben Harry und Ron ihre zum selber tragen. Sie gingen weiter und Harry blieb an einem Geschäft stehen, was Besen verkaufte. Er blickte hinein und sah dort einen Besen. Ron kam zu ihm und sah hinein. Auch er entdeckte den Besen und grinste. „Geh rein, und hol ihn dir. Du wirst ihn brauchen, wenn du beim Quidditch mitmachst." Harry nickte, gab Ron seine Bücher und ging rein. Nach etwas 10 Minuten kam er wieder raus. Er trug ein großes Bündel unter dem Arm und nahm Ron seine Bücher ab. Dann gingen sie zu Rons Eltern, die an einem anderen Geschäft auf sie warteten.

Hermione und Sirius hatten ihr Frühstück beendet. Keiner sprach ein Wort mit dem anderen während sie aßen. Sirius stand auf und verließ die Küche. Hermione kümmerte sich ums abräumen und abwaschen. Als sie fertig war, kam Sirius in die Küche. Er hatte einen Mantel an und trug den von Hermione übern Arm. Sie sah ihn an und er reichte ihr ihren Mantel. „Wir holen jetzt deine Bücher. Wenn du in die Schule gehen willst, dann brauchst du ja welche." Er drehte sich wieder um und Hermione zog sich ihren Mantel an. Sie ging ihm nach und rempelte ihn an. Sie kam ins schwanken und fiel zu Boden. Auch Sirius fiel hin. Die Wucht, mit der Hermione ihn anrempelte, war enorm. Beide sahen sich an und lachten. Sirius stand auf und half Hermione hoch. Dann gingen sie raus zum Motorrad und setzten sich rauf. Sirius startete und sie flogen los. Hermione hielt sich an Sirius fest. Sie konnte zwar nichts sehen, aber das machte ihr nichts. Sie flog eh nicht gerne. Als sie nach etwas 20 Minuten in den Landeflug kamen, bemerkte Hermione, dass sie eine Eule hinter sich hatte. Sie sah sich um und die Eule kam auf sie zu. Sie landete auf ihrem Schoß und hielt ihr ihr Bein entgegen. Hermione nahm ihr einen Zettel ab und die Eule flog wieder davon. Als sie landeten, machte Hermione den Zettel auf und fing an zu lesen.

Liebe Hermione,

ich weiß, dass du in guten Händen bist. Daher schicke ich dir die Liste mit den Büchern, die du für das Schuljahr brauchst. Es ist auch noch ein anderer Brief mit bei, der an Sirius gerichtet ist. Bitte gib ihn Sirius. Und dann ist noch ein kleiner für dich mit bei.

Deine Eltern wissen Bescheid. Also mach dir keine Sorgen

Wir sehen uns in der Schule

Mit freundlichen Grüßen

Albus Dumbledore

P.S. Professor McGonagall macht sich Sorgen um dich

Hermione las den Brief zweimal. Sirius war schon abgestiegen und sah sie an. Als sie ihn ansah, funkelten ihre Augen. „Hier, sagte sie und reichte Sirius den Brief. Er ist für dich."

Sirius nahm den Brief entgegen und öffnete ihn. Hermione kümmerte sich um ihren anderen Brief.

_Sehr geehrte Miss Granger_

_Mit diesem Brief möchten wir Sie Einladen_

_An dem diesjährigen Auswahlverfahren für die _

_nächste Quidditchmannschaft teilzunehmen_

_Wir denken, Sie haben große Chance, ausgewählt zu werden_

_Das Auswahlverfahren findet am_

_13. September um 17:00 Uhr statt_

_Finden Sie sich daher um 16:30 Uhr _

_in der großen Halle ein_

_Mit freundlichen Grüßen_

_Madam Houch_

Hermione strahlte noch mehr. Auch diesen Brief las sie noch einmal. Sie konnte nicht glauben, dass sie zur Auswahlrunde der Quidditchmannschaft sollte. Sie sprang vom Motorrad ab und hüpfte durch die Gegend. Sirius stellte sich etwas abseits von Hermione hin und las den Brief.

Sirius,

ich habe mir schon gedacht, dass du Hermione bei dir hast. Als mich der Brief ihrer Eltern erreichte, beruhigte ich sie und teilte ihnen mit, dass sie bei dir ist. Sie haben sich große Sorgen um Hermione gemacht. Den Brief, den du ihnen geschickt hast, hat sie nur noch mehr beunruhigt. Aber sie haben eingesehen, dass Hermione in der Schule besser aufgehoben ist, als bei einem Psychologen. Sie haben ihr Einverständnis gegeben, dass Hermione wieder in die Schule kann. Und dich möchte ich bitten, dass du Hermione persönlich zum Zug begleitest. Sie braucht jemanden, auf den sie sich verlassen kann. Steig mit ein. Der Schaffner weiß Bescheid. Ihr beide werdet ein eigenes Abteil haben. Keiner der anderen Schüler wird euch stören.

Albus

Sirius faltete den Brief wieder zusammen und sah Hermione an. Sie hüpfte immer noch rum und freute sich. Er steckte den Brief weg, nahm einen Beutel vom Motorrad und hang in sich über die Schulter. „Komm jetzt. Wir holen deine Bücher." Er ging voran und Hermione folgte ihm. „Ich darf wieder in die Schule Sirius. Hast du gehört? Ich kann wieder zur Schule gehen." Sie lief hinter ihm und drückte dabei den Brief an ihre Brust. Doch Sirius hörte nicht auf das, was Hermione sagte. „_Steig mit ein. Ihr habt ein eigenes Abteil. Keiner wird euch stören. Sie braucht jemanden auf den sie sich verlassen kann. Begleite sie zum Zug. Was soll dass den? Hat Dumbledore den Verstand verloren? Ich kann doch nicht einfach mit in den Zug steigen. Ich habe nur verhindert, dass Hermione nicht zu einem Psychologen muss. Und jetzt das._" Er lief weiter und merkte gar nicht, dass er falsch gelaufen war. Hermione war nicht mehr hinter ihm und er stand ganz alleine da. Er suchte nach ihr und hörte sie dann. Sie war in der Winkelgasse. Doch bevor er zu ihr gehen konnte, tauchte plötzlich wie aus dem Nichts ein Mann vor ihm auf. Er schrak zurück und starrte den Mann an.

„Hallo Sirius", sagte der Mann und lächelte. Sirius verschlug es die Sprache. Vor ihm stand sein alter Freund James Potter. Harrys Vater. Sirius ging auf ihn zu und nahm ihn in den Arm. „Was machst du denn hier? Mensch James. Wie geht es dir?" Sirius trat zurück und sah seinen alten Freund an. „Mir geht es gut. Ich mache mir Sorgen um dich Sirius, alter Freund." Er holte eine kleine Kugel aus seinem Umhang und Sirius blickte hinein. In der Kugel sah er sich und Hermione. „Ach daher weht der Wind." Er ging an James vorbei, bog in die Straße zur Winkelgasse ein und lief hinter Hermione her, die er noch sah. Doch James kam ihm hinterher. „Du hast eine Aufgabe bekommen, als mein Sohn geboren wurde. Du bist sein Pate Sirius. Du kannst ihn nicht einfach im Stich lassen, nur weil dir das Mädchen wichtiger ist als er." Sirius blieb stehen und drehte sich um. „Jetzt hör aber auf, sagte er etwas laut. Ich habe Harry nicht im Stich gelassen. Harry ist mir sehr wichtig. Aber…" er hielt inne. „Aber sie ist dir wichtiger. Sirius. Ich kann verstehen, was du fühlst. Aber das geht nicht. Sieh sie dir doch nur mal an. Sie ist mit Harry im gleichen Alter. Sie geht mit ihm zusammen zur Schule und ist im gleichen Haus wie er. Du hast dich während deines Aufenthaltes in Hogwarts nur um sie gekümmert. Harry blieb links liegen. Remus hatte immer ein Auge auf ihn geworfen, damit er nichts anstellte. Und dennoch hat er etwas angestellt. Lily hat Angst um Harry. Und du? Du hast deine Augen nur auf sie gerichtet. Denkst du, ich habe das nicht alles mitbekommen?" Er sah ihn an und Sirius blickte zum Boden. „Das verstehst du nicht James." „Oh doch Sirius. Ich verstehe. Aber so kann es nicht weitergehen. Denk doch mal an Harry. Mensch Sirius. Er braucht dich. Du bist wie ein Vater für ihn. Du bist sein Freund. Und Freunde lassen sich nicht im Stich." James setzte sich auf einen Baumstamm. Sirius setzte sich neben ihn und sah zu Hermione. Hermione kümmerte sich um ihre Bücher. Sie merkte nicht, dass Sirius nicht hinter ihr war. Sie war so froh, dass sie wieder zur Schule konnte, dass sie ihn völlig vergaß. Sie traf welche aus anderen Häusern und unterhielt sich mit ihnen, ging mit ihnen einkaufen und in ein Café.

„Hast du eigentlich eine Vorstellung, was du ihr damit vielleicht antun könntest? Du könntest ihr wehtun. Sirius, denk drüber nach." Sirius stand auf. Er lief hin und her und fasste sich wieder durch die Harre. „Aber Hermione ist wie eine Tochter für mich." Sirius hielt sich die Hand vor den Mund. Wie konnte er es nur sagen. James stand auf, ging zu ihm und legte seine Hand auf Sirius' Schulter. „Dann tu das Richtige. Lass sie zurück zu ihren Eltern und kümmere dich um Harry. Er braucht dich jetzt mehr als du glaubst. Er ist jetzt in dem Alter, wo er viele Fragen stellt. Bring sie heute Abend wieder zu ihren Eltern. Das ist besser für dich und für sie." Er ging einige Schritte zurück und blieb dann stehen. „Tu das Richtige Sirius." Mit diesen Worten verschwand er. Sirius sah wieder zur Winkelgasse. Er ging weiter und kam dann in die Winkelgasse. James hatte Sirius die Augen geöffnet. Er wusste, was in ihm vorging, noch bevor er ihm etwas sagen musste.

Hermione saß noch immer im Café und unterhielt sich mit Melissa Smith und Emily McMouse aus Gryffindor, Joanna Emission aus Ravenclaw und Susan Bones aus Huffelpuff.

„Mensch Hermione. Du hast uns einen richtigen schrecken eingejagt, als du Draco gesagt hast, dass er dir keine Angst mehr macht. Wir wussten ja nicht, dass er es war, der dich am Arm verletzt hatte", sagte Joanna und nahm einen Schluck von ihrer heißen Schokolade. Melissa und Emily nickten ihr zu und Susan Bones sah Hermione an. „Ach na ja. Ich hatte eigentlich gar nicht vorgehabt, ihm das ins Gesicht zu sagen, wenn alle dabei sind. Aber ich dachte, dann würde ich zeigen, dass auch andere Mädchen ihm ihre Meinung sagen können." Sie fasste sich an den Arm und sah dann alle an. „Sag mal Hermione. Bei dir war immer ein Mann. Wer war denn das? Dein Vater?", fragte Joanna sie und Hermione sah sie merkwürdig an. „Ach du meinst Sirius. Nein. Er ist nicht mein Vater. Er ist Harrys Patenonkel." Sie hatte sein Gesicht vor Augen und dann wieder das komische Gefühl, was sie sehr genossen hatte und lächelte. Susan sah sie an und winkte ihr vor die Augen. Hermione zuckte und sah sie an. „Hermione. Du siehst ja so glücklich aus. Was ist denn los?" Hermione schüttelte den Kopf und sah dann aus dem Fenster. „Ach ich habe nur gerade an etwas gedacht." Susan sah die anderen an und alle lächelten. „Ach komm schon Hermione. Wir wissen was mit dir ist. Du hast dich verliebt." Hermione wirbelte rum und sah alle an. „Ach Unsinn." Wieder lächelten alle. „Na aber das ich doch offensichtlich. Du hast dich in Harrys Patenonkel verknallt. Oder in Harry selbst." Hermione versuchte zu lächeln und darauf nicht einzugehen. Doch irgendwie hatten sie Recht. „Seit ihr verliebt?", fragte sie alle. „Also ich schon", sagte Joanna. Melissa nickte und Emily auch. Nur Susan nickte nicht. „Du etwa nicht Susan?", fragte Joanna sie und Susan lief rot an. „Doch schon, aber…" Sie sah auf den Tisch und versuchte etwas zu trinken. „Also bist du in Harry verliebt Hermione", wandte sich Joanna dann an sie und Hermione zuckte mit den Schultern und nahm ihre Tasse hoch. „Also in seinen Paten. Oh Hermione. Das ist doch toll. Aber er ist doch recht alt oder?" Susan sah wieder hoch und sah Hermione an. „Ich glaube, er ist 38 Jahre alt oder so." Sie sah Joanna an und lächelte. „In wen bist du denn verliebt Joanna?" Joanna sah alle an und lächelte. „Sein Name ist Matthew Cooper." Alle starrten sie an. „Aber Joanna. Matthew ist doch ein Slytherin", sagte Susan. „Na und. Warum sollte ich mich nicht in einen Slytherin verlieben? Matthew weiß es schon und er ist auch in mich verliebt. Wir gehen auch schon miteinander", gab sie stolz zurück. Emily verzog das Gesicht. „Sag uns doch, in wen du dich verliebt hast Emily." Emily sah sich um und zeigte dann mit dem Finger nach draußen. Alle sahen nach draußen. Susan lachte auf. „Das glaube ich nicht." „Wieso nicht? Lass sie doch", sagte Joanna. Hermione sah noch immer nach draußen. Draußen standen vier Jungs. Neville Longbottom, Seamus Finnegan und Fred und George Weasley. Sie wusste nicht, wen sie meinte und sah sie an. „Wen meinst du denn?" Emily sah sie an und zeigte dann noch mal hin. Jetzt wusste sie, wenn sie meinte. „Und? Hast du es Seamus gesagt Emily?", fragte sie sie und Emily schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Mach ich auch nicht." Melissa sah sie an und dann nach draußen. „Und du Melissa?", fragte Hermione sie und Melissa lief rot an. „Ach ich kann es mir schon denken. Ron nicht wahr?" Melissa sah Emily an und nickte. „In Ron?", fragte Hermione und Emily erzählte ihr die Geschichte, die sie verschlafen hatte. Jetzt fehlte nur noch Susan. Melissa sah sie an und Susan sah nach unten. „Es ist Draco Malfoy." Alle starrten sie entsetzt an. „Draco Malfoy? Der Draco Malfoy?" Susan nickte. „Oh Susan. Du tust mir leid." Susan sah in ihre Tasse und sagte kein Wort mehr. Hermione sah nach draußen. Im Blickwinkel konnte sie Sirius sehen. Er sah ins Fenster und sah sie an.

Man Susan kann einem richtig leit tun. Aber was soll ich machen. Wenn sie sich nun mal in ihn verliebt? Und Sirius? Schickt er Hermione wieder zurück zu ihren Eltern, oder bringt er sie zum Bahnhof und steigt mit ein?

Wir werden es wissen. Wenn der nächste Teil kommt.

Kapitel 4 oder Merkwürdige Briefe und ein Anschlag auf Hermione

Der 1. September war gekommen und alle Schüler von Hogwarts waren auf dem Bahnsteig 9 3/4. Es wurde laut geschnattert und gerufen, gelacht und sich verabschiedet. Harry, Ron und seine Brüder Fred und George waren schon im Zug und spähten nach draußen. Rons kleine Schwester Ginny verabschiedete sich noch von ihren Eltern. Es war ihr erstes Schuljahr in Hogwarts. Ron hatte die Aufgabe bekommen, ein Auge auf seine Schwester zu werfen und er sollte ihr ein gutes Vorbild sein. Ron freute sich, dass seine Schwester auch auf Hogwarts zur Schule ging. Er und Ginny verstanden sich super. Nachdem sich Ginny von ihren Eltern verabschiedet hatte, stieg sie ein und gesellte sich zu Ron und Harry ins Abteil. Sie sah mit aus dem Fenster und winkte ihren Eltern zu. Das Signal ertönte und die Türen des Zuges schlossen sich. Dann ertönte ein zweites Signal und der Zug setzte an. Er ruckelte und Ginny fiel auf Harry. Er wiederum fiel auf Ron und Ron konnte sich gerade noch halten. Dann fuhr der Zug los. Sie winkten noch mal und warteten, bis sie den Bahnhof nicht mehr sehen konnten. Ginny setzte sich neben Ron hin. Sie sah aufgeregt aus und ihre Augen blitzen auf. Doch zitterte sie auch.

„Hab keine Angst Ginny, sagte Harry. Es ist nicht so schlimm in Hogwarts." Ginny lächelte ihn an. Plötzlich ging die Abteiltür auf und Neville Longbottom stand in der Tür. Er kam rein und setzte sich neben Harry. „Was ist denn mit dir Neville?", fragte Ron ihn. Doch Neville antwortete ihm nicht. Er starrte zur Abteiltür und rutschte immer näher an Harry ran. „Neville. Was ist denn los?", diesmal war es Harry, der ihn fragte. „Dra… Dra…" Er rutschte nun noch dichter an Harry und Harry rutschte zum Fenster. Da ging die Abteiltür auf und Draco Malfoy stand mit seinen neuen Freunden in der Tür. Er sah Neville mit zusammengekniffenen Augen an und hielt sich ein Tuch vor die Nase. Harry sah sich das Tuch an und fing an leise zu lachen. Das Tuch, was Draco Malfoy vorm Gesicht hatte war blutig. Ron starrte Harry an und dann zu Draco. Er stupste Ginny an und beide fingen ebenfalls leise zu lachen an. „Das wirst du noch bereuen Longbottom. Du wirst schon noch sehen." Die Abteiltür ging wieder zu und Draco Malfoy verschwand. Neville rutschte wieder etwas von Harry weg und sah dann alle an.

„Warum hatte Malfoy ein blutiges Tuch vorm Gesicht?", fragte Ginny und versuchte nicht mehr zu lachen. Neville sah noch mal zur Tür. „Ich habe aus versehen Draco mit dem Ellenbogen an der Nase getroffen", sagte er und fasste sich an den Ellenbogen. Harry fing laut an zu lachen. Neville sah ihn und lachte dann mit. „Wie hast du das denn hinbekommen?" Neville sah Ron an und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich habe mich gebückt. Und als ich wieder hochkam, hab ich meinem Arm nach hinten gestreckt. Da muss er wohl gestanden haben. Ich habe mich sofort bei ihm entschuldigt, doch er sah mich nur an und ich rannte dann weg." Harry konnte sich nicht mehr halten vor lachen. Zugern hätte er es mitbekommen. Als er sich wieder beruhigt hatte, fiel Neville auf, dass statt Hermione, ein anderes Mädchen im Abteil saß. „Wer bist du denn?", fragte er Ginny und musterte sie von oben bis unten. „Ich bin Rons Schwester. Hallo. Mein Name ist Ginny." Sie reichte ihm die Hand und Neville nahm sie an. Er schüttelte sie einen Moment und sah sich dann um. „Und wo ist Hermione?" Ron zuckte mit den Schultern. „Keine Ahnung. Wir haben sie schon seit Tagen nicht mehr gesehen. Sie hat nicht mal angerufen oder so." Sie unterhielten sich weiter und als die Dame mit den Süßigkeiten vorbeikam, holte sich jeder etwas und aß erstmal was. Der Himmel wurde dunkler und in jedem Abteil gingen die Lichter an. Draußen wurde es nun noch dunkler und es begann zu regnen. Kurz vor Ende der Fahrt, klopfte es am Abteil und die Tür ging auf. „Hallo Remus", sagte Harry und lächelte ihn an. „Hallo ihr vier. Harry nur eine Frage. Sirius hat sich nicht bei dir gemeldet oder?" Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Na gut. Wo ist denn Hermione?" „Das weiß keiner", gab Ron zurück und Remus nickte. „Wir sehen uns dann in der Schule." Die Abteiltür ging wieder zu und Remus drehte sich gerade um, als ein anderer Mann vor ihm stehen blieb. Beide nahmen sich in den Arm und wieder ging die Abteiltür auf. „Harry. Du kennst noch Alastor Moody?" Harry sah Moody an und schüttelte den Kopf. „Doch Harry. Denk mal an vorletztes Jahr." Harry dachte nach. Er kratzte sich am Kopf und sah Remus fragend an. „Ach lass doch Lupin. Es wird ihm schon wieder einfallen. Ich glaube nicht, dass er Vergessen hat, wer ihm alles beigebracht hat." Da fiel bei Harry der Groschen. Er stand auf und gab Moody die Hand. „Jetzt weiß ich es wieder. Tut mir leid. Aber wo Sie gesagt haben beigebracht, da wusste ich es wieder." Moody lächelte ihn an und ging dann mit Remus wieder aus dem Abteil.

Im letzten Wagon des Zuges saß Hermione. Sie bekam von alldem, was vorne geschah, nichts mit. Sie starrte raus in den Regen und dachte nach. Als sie mit Sirius zum Bahnhof kam, war er noch Menschenleer. Nur ein paar Muggel waren da und sie verschwanden durch die Abgrenzung. Sirius brachte sie zum letzten Abteil des Zuges und verabschiedete sich dann bei ihr. Aber den Bahnhof hatte er nicht verlassen.

Der Zug wurde langsamer und Hermione zog sich ihre Uniform an. Sie starrte dabei aber immer noch raus in den Regen. Als der Schaffner zur ihr kam und sie darauf aufmerksam machte, dass sie gleich da sind, nickte sie und stellte sich mit dem Gesicht zum Fenster.

_ Hermione. Denk an das, was ich gesagt habe Wenn du willst, bleibe ich noch bei dir, bis du eingeschlafen bist. Tut mir leid, dass ich dich so früh hergebracht habe. Aber wenn du in der Schule bist, wirst du es verstehen. _Hermione dachte an das, was Joanna gesagt hatte. _ Du bist verliebt. Entweder in Harry oder in seinen Paten. _Hermione setzte sich hin. Sie nahm ein Buch aus ihrer Tasche und öffnete es. Da fiel ihr ein Zettel entgegen. Sie legte das Buch zur Seite und nahm den Zettel von ihrem Schoß.

_Liebe Hermione,_

_was immer du jetzt auch denkst, denk nicht zu sehr daran. Es gibt Zeiten, da kann man nicht richtig denken. Sie können einem nicht sagen, ob sie wahr sind, oder ob man sie sich nur wünscht. Zerfalle nicht an den Gedanken. Es tut nur weh._

_Sirius_

Hermione las den Brief zweimal. Sie konnte den Sinn des Briefes nicht verstehen. Als der Zug hielt, steckte sie den Zettel in die Jackentasche, nahm das Buch, steckte es in ihre Tasche und verließ das Abteil. Beim verlassen des Zuges herrschte großes treiben. Jeder wollte nicht nass werden und so schnell es ging zu den Kutschen kommen. Unterwegs traf sie auf Joanna, Melissa, Emily und Susan. Doch anstatt bei ihnen zu bleiben und sich mit ihnen zu unterhalten, ging Hermione an ihnen vorbei. Am Ende des Bahnsteiges traf sie auf Hagrid. „Hallo Hermione", sagte er und lächelte sie an. „Hallo Hagrid." Sie ging an ihm vorbei und Hagrid sah ihr nach. "Wo willst du denn hin?", fragte er sie und Hermione blieb stehen. „Zu den Kutschen", gab sie zurück. „An denen bist du aber schon vorbei. Die sind da drüben." Er zeigte über seine Schulter und Hermione nickte. Sie ging wieder zurück und dann den anderen Schülern hinterher. Während er sich die Erstklässer holte, stiegen alle in die Kutschen ein. Hermione stieg in die letzte kutsche ein. Sie wollte nicht mit jemandem zusammen sein. Sie wollte für sich sein. „Was meint Sirius nur damit? Ich verstehe es erst, wenn ich in der Schule bin." Die Kutschen kamen an der Schule an. Die Schüler beeilten sich, alle schnell rein zukommen und nur nicht noch nasser zu werden. Hermione stieg aus und ging langsam die Treppe nach oben. In der Schule gingen alle in ihre Gemeinschaftsräume und zogen sich um. Hermione schaffte es unbemerkt an Harry und Ron vorbei zukommen. Als sie alle zur großen Halle kamen, stand Professor McGonagall an der Tür und sah alle an. Harry, Ron und Neville begrüßten sie und gingen an ihr vorbei. Während alle Schüler platz nahmen und sich noch unterhielten, wartete McGonagall auf die Erstklässler. Als diese dann endlich kamen, herrschte absolute Stille in der großen Halle.

Hermione hingegen hatte es vorgezogen, nicht nach unten in die große Halle zu gehen. Sie dachte immer noch über den Brief von Sirius nach.

„_Wenn du ehrlich mit dir bist, dann hat Joanna Rech._", sagte ihr ihre Stimme im Kopf, die sie schon einmal gehört hatte. „Ach halt die Klappe." Hermione ging zum Fenster und öffnete es. Der Regen wurde immer heftiger. Als ein kräftiger Windstoß kam und sie nass machte, ging sie nicht zurück und schoss das Fenster. Nein. Sie blieb einfach stehen und starrte in die Nacht hinaus.

Am nächsten Morgen stand sie sehr früh auf. Sie wollte es vermeiden, Harry und Ron über den Weg zulaufen. Sie zog sich um und lief leise durch den Schlafsaal. Auch unten im Gemeinschaftsraum lief sie leise und ging hinunter in die große Halle. Als sie unten ankam, sah sie, dass sie nicht die einzige war, die früh auf war. Am Lehrtisch saßen Dumbledore, McGonagall, Lupin und Moody. Sie schienen sich zu unterhalten. Hermione drehte sich auf der Stelle um und wollte gehen, doch da rief ihr jemand nach.

„Komm rein", sagte die Stimme und Hermione drehte sich wieder um. Lupin war vom Tisch aufgestanden und in den Gang, zwischen den Schultischen gegangen. Er lächelte sie an und blieb stehen. Komm nur. Wir beißen nicht." Hermione ging vorsichtig rein und ging einige Schritte auf Lupin zu.

„Wir haben Sie gestern Abend vermisst Miss Granger", sagte Professor McGonagall und stand auf. Sie lächelte ihr freundlich zu und rückte einen Stuhl neben sich zurecht. „Kommen Sie. Setzten Sie sich zu uns. Frühstücken Sie mit uns gemeinsam." Lupin ging zu Hermione und nahm sie mit an den Lehrertisch. Sie setzte sich auf den Stuhl und starrte alle an. Lupin setzte sich auf seinen Platz und nahm seine Tasse Kaffee.

„Darf ich vorstellen Hermione. Das ist Professor Moody. Er wird mit mir gemeinsam Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste unterrichten. Wir teilen euch auf", sagte Lupin und zeigte auf Moody. Hermione blickte zu ihm und lächelte. Moody lächelte zurück. Hermione fühlte sich unwohl mitten am Lehrertisch. Noch nie in ihrem Leben wurde sie an den Lehrertisch gebeten, um mit ihnen zu Frühstücken. Professor McGonagall sah sie von der Seite an. Auch Dumbledore sah sie an. Hermione mochte es nicht, wenn sie von allen Seiten beobachtet wurde.

„Du siehst Müde aus Hermione. Hast du nicht gut geschlafen?", fragte Lupin sie. Hermione nickte nur. Sie senkte ihren Blick auf den Tisch, damit niemand sehen konnte, dass sie sich unwohl fühlte. Doch Dumbledore bemerkte es.

„Hermione, sagte er ruhig, freundlich, sah sie durch seine Halbmondbrille an und lächelte. Komm doch nachher mal zu mir in mein Büro." Hermione sah auf und nickte. Als die ersten Schüler kamen, stand Hermione auf, entschuldigte sich bei allen und ging an ihren Tisch. Als Harry und Ron sie sahen, liefen sie gleich etwas schneller. Sie setzten sich hin und starrten sie an. „Guten morgen", sagte sie und tat so, als wäre nichts geschehen. „Guten Morgen ist gut. Du kannst doch nicht einfach auftauchen wann du willst. Ron und ich, wir haben uns sorgen um dich gemacht", gab Harry sauer zurück und Ron nickte. Hermione sah die beiden an. Doch ging sie darauf nicht ein. Die restlichen Schüler kamen. Als Joanna die Halle betrat, winkte sie Hermione mit einem Zettel in der Hand zu. Hermione winkte zurück und Joanna kam zu ihr.

„Hier. Das soll ich dir geben." Sie gab Hermione den Zettel und ging wieder. „Von wem ist er denn Joanna?", fragte sie sie und Joanna zog die Schultern hoch. „Keine Ahnung. Da war ein Hund in der Halle. Er hatte den Zettel im Maul. Er kam auf mich zu und gab ihn mir. Ich hab gelesen, dass er für dich war und da hast du ihn." Sie ging an ihren Tisch und setzt sich hin. Hermione überlegte. „_Ein Hund? Hatte Sirius nicht gesagt, er könne sich in einen Hund verwandeln?_" Sie stand auf, rannte den Gang runter zum Eingang, ging raus und blieb in der Eingangshalle stehen. Es war keiner mehr da. Nur noch Schüler. Sie drehte sich um und klappte den Zettel auf. Harry und Ron gingen ihr nach. Auch Lupin ging raus, um zu sehen, warum Hermione raus rannte.

_Vergiss alles, was du weißt. Zeige niemandem diesen Zettel. Geh heute Abend in die Eulerei, und nimm eine Lampe mit. _

_Richte Remus aus, er soll ein Auge auf Harry werfen _

Hermione klappte den Zettel wieder zu. Als Harry und Ron hinter ihr standen, steckte sie ihn gleich in die Tasche. „Von wem war er? Muss ja sehr wichtig gewesen sein", fragte Harry und sah sie an. „Ach ist nicht so wichtig." Sie sah zur Halle, konnte Lupin kommen sehen und ging auf ihn zu. Er sah sie an und blieb stehen.

„Ich soll Ihnen etwas ausrichten. Sie sollen ein Auge auf Harry werfen", flüsterte sie ihm leise zu. Er sah sie fragend an. Doch Hermione sagte nichts weiter. Sie sah auf ihre Uhr und ging dann. Es war viertel vor 8 Uhr (liebe Jin-Jin extra für dich). Sie ging schnell zur Treppe und dann in den ersten Stock. Harry und Ron folgten ihr.

Die Unterrichtsstunden vergingen wie im Flug, als es Pause war. Draußen hatte es immer noch geregnet und die Schüler blieben drin. Hermione nahm sich die 15 Minuten, die sie an Pause hatten und las etwas in einem Buch, während Harry und Ron sich Gedanken über den 12. und 13. September machten. Als die Pause vorbei war und alle wieder zum Unterricht gingen, starrte Hermione immer wieder auf die Uhr. Sie folgte dem Unterricht nur mit halbem Ohr, dachte nur an den merkwürdigen neuen Brief von Sirius und kritzelte etwas auf ihr Papier. Oft wurde sie ermahnt, weil sie nicht reagierte, wenn man sie aufrief. Nachdem der Unterricht für den ersten Tag beendet war und alle in ihre Gemeinschaftsräume gingen und Hausaufgaben machten, ging Hermione zum Büro von Dumbledore. Unten stand der Adler schon bereit und wartete auf sie. Als sie oben am Büro ankam und klopfte, öffnete sich die Tür und ein junger Mann kam ihr entgegen. Sie grüßte ihn freundlich und ging an ihm vorbei.

„Ich werde mich dann an die Arbeit machen Albus", sagte der Mann und ging aus dem Büro. Hermione starrte Dumbledore an und er lächelte. „Setz dich hin Hermione." Hermione ging zum Podest und setzte sich auf den Stuhl, der vor Dumbledores Tisch stand hin. „Dir scheint es wieder richtig gut zugehen. Dein Arm. Er macht keine Probleme mehr?", fragte er sie und beugte sich etwas zum Tisch hin. Hermione sah auf ihren Arm. „Nein. Er macht keine Probleme mehr." Sie versuchte zu lächeln. Doch gelang es ihr nicht. Der Brief machte sie nervös. „Deine Eltern haben mir geschrieben. Sie sind froh, dass es dir gut geht und dass du gesund und heil hier angekommen bist." Er reichte ihr den Brief ihrer Eltern rüber. Hermione sah ihn sich kurz an und legte ihn dann auf den Tisch. „Bin ich nur wegen dem Brief hier?", fragte sie ihn. Er sah sie freundlich an. „Nein. Ich hatte Sirius gebeten, dass er mit dir zusammen herkommen sollte. Aber da du alleine ausgestiegen bist, wie mir Hagrid berichtet hatte, nehme ich an, dass er dir nicht gesagt hat, dass er mit sollte oder?" Hermione schüttelte den Kopf. „Na wie auch immer. Ich weiß, dass du zurzeit viel durch machst. Und das du eine gewisse Zeit lang, eine Erfahrung durchlebt hast, die dir unbekannt war. Ich will dir nur sagen, dass du immer zu mir oder zu Professor McGonagall gehen kannst, wenn dir etwas auf dem Herzen liegt. Wir werden immer ein offenes Ohr für dich haben." Er lächelte sie an und Hermione quetschte ein Lächeln zurück.

Als sie das Büro verlassen hatte und wieder in den Gemeinschaftsraum zurückging, saßen Harry und Ron noch an den Hausaufgaben. Hermione setzt sich zu ihnen und machte ihre Hausaufgaben. Der Abend brach an und Hermione war schon lange mit den Hausaufgaben fertig. Sie hatte sich während der Zeit schon mit Melissa, Emily, Susan und Joanna in der großen Halle verabredet und hatte ihnen bei den Hausaufgaben geholfen. Nach dem Essen ging sie in ihr Zimmer, holte den Brief, eine Stift und die Lampe. Im Gemeinschaftsraum kümmerte es keinen, dass sie eine Lampe bei sich hatte. Harry und Ron kamen es nicht mit, da sie immer noch an den Hausaufgaben saßen. Sie ging zur Eulerei. Die Eulen waren alle unterwegs und suchten sich ihr Futter. Hermione setzte sich aufs Fensterbrett, stellte die Lampe neben sich und sah in den Nachthimmel. Der Regen hatte aufgehört. Hie und da tropfte es noch, aber zum größten Teil war alles wieder etwas trocken. Der Himmel zeigte ein paar seiner Sterne und versuchte dem Mond die Gelegenheit zu geben, dass auch er etwas Licht der Dunkelheit schenken konnte. Draußen auf dem Schulgelände konnte sie Hagrid hören, wie er sich mit seinem Hund unterhielt. Und da viel ihr etwas auf. Etwas bewegte sich auf dem Schulgelände. Etwas schnelles, Großes und leichtes. Es blickte in ihre Richtung und kam dann auf sie zu. Hermione beobachtete es, bis sie es nicht mehr sehen konnte. Sie beugte sich etwas vor, um besser sehen zu können, als sie sich furchtbar erschrak, aufschrie und vom Fensterbrett sprang. Sie hielt sich eine hand vor den Mund, weil sie befürchtet hatte, dass sie jemand gehört hatte. Sirius war an der Burgmauer hochgeklettert. Er stieg durchs Fenster, wischte sich ein paar Strähnen Haare aus dem Gesicht und atmetete tief ein. Hermione nahm die Hand wieder von ihrem Mund. Sie hatte sich wieder etwas erholt von dem Schrecken, dass sie auf ihn zuging

„Was machst du denn hier?", fragte sie ihn und blieb stehen. Sie wollte ihm nicht zunahe kommen, da sie befürchtete, wieder das komische Gefühl zubekommen. Sirius stellte die Lampe vom Fensterbrett auf den Boden und setzte sich hin. Er sah Hermione nur an. Kein lächeln, kein nettes Wort, keine besonderen Gesten. Er sah sie einfach nur an. „Wenn nichts ist, dann kann ich wieder gehen. Ich muss Harry und Ron noch bei den Hausaufgaben helfen. Und außerdem ist es schon spät.", sagte sie rasch und ging zur Tür. „Nein warte noch", sagte Sirius und Hermione blieb kurz vor der Tür stehen. Sirius stand auf. „Ich hab noch zutun Sirius. Wenn also nichts Wichtiges ist, dann gehe ich jetzt." Sie drehte sich nicht um, sondern ging weiter zur Tür. Sie legte die Hand auf die Klinke und öffnete sie. Doch Sirius kam und schloss sie wieder. Jetzt stand er direkt vor Hermione. Sie wich zurück und rempelte eines der Sitzgelegenheiten der Eulen an. Sie versuchte die Stange noch fest zuhalten, doch sie landete mit einem großen Knall auf dem Steinboden. Hermione zuckte zusammen. Doch wie es aussah, hatte niemand etwas gehört. Sirius ging von der Tür weg und ging etwas auf Hermione zu. Hermione atmete schneller. Sie wollte nicht, dass er ihr zunahe kam. „Du machst mir angst Sirius", sagte sie und ging zum Fenster. Sirius ging ebenfalls zum Fenster. Hermiones Stimme meldete sich wieder. „_Pass auf. Er ist nicht der Sirius, den du kennst. Pass auf._" Sie stand nun direkt am Fenster. Sirius kam immer noch näher auf sie zu. Sie sah aus dem Fenster und zu Hagrid seiner Hütte. Sie drehte sich zu wieder Sirius um. Doch er war nicht mehr da. Sie sah sich in der ganzen Eulerei um. Er war nicht da. Hermione hatte aber dennoch Angst. Sie nahm die Lampe hoch, leuchtete damit zu Hagrid seiner Hütte und pfiff auf ihren Fingern. Fang hörte das Pfeifen und schlug Alarm. Hagrid bewaffnete sich mit seiner Armbrust und trat die Tür auf. Hermione richtete nun das Licht auf Hagrid. Er sah im Augenwinkel das Licht und ging von der Hütte weg. Er ging zum Licht hin und starrte nach oben. Hermione drehte sich um. Sirius war noch nicht zu sehen. Sie konnte es also wagen, zur Tür zu gehen. Doch traute sie sich nicht. Sie setzte sich aufs Fensterbrett und leuchtete immer noch zu Hagrid. Als er nah genug war, rief sie ihn

„Hagrid. Komm schnell her." Hagrid kam näher und näher. Als er noch etwas 3 Meter entfernt vom Turm stand, blieb er stehen. „Hermione? Bist du das?" „Ja. Komm schnell her." Hagrid kratzte sich am Kopf. „Was machst du denn da oben um diese Zeit?" Er nahm die Armbrust wieder runter und sah direkt hoch. „Das ist jetzt nicht so wichtig. Komm schnell hoch. Ich kann hier nicht mehr raus." In ihrer Stimme lag Angst und Panik. Sie sah wieder in die Eulerei rein und hielt den Atem an. Sirius stand wieder vor ihr. Wie aus dem Nichts war er wieder da. Er stand so nah an ihr dran, dass sie ihn atmen hören konnte. „Hör auf damit. Du machst mir Angst." Sirius kam noch näher. Er hob die Hände und kam Hermiones Hals näher. Hagrid konnte im Schatten erkennen, dass Hermione nicht alleine war. Er hob Die Armbrust wieder und zielte auf den Schatten. „Hermione? Ist alle ok bei dir?" Doch es kam keine Antwort. Der Schatten kam immer näher auf Hermione zu. Sirius hatte seine Hände um Hermiones Hals gelegt. Er drückte zu und Hermione blieb sie Stimme weg. Sie ließ die Lampe los, die fiel runter und zerschellte auf dem Boden, während sie mit ihren Händen versuchte, die Hände von ihrem Hals zulösen. Hagrid konnte jetzt nichts mehr sehen. Er wusste nicht, ob es ihr gut ging oder nicht. Er wollte hoch rennen und ihr helfen, als er sie schreien hörte. Hermione hatte Sirius das Gesicht zerkratzt. Er schrie auf, ließ sie los, fasste sich ins Gesicht und Hermione stürzte aus dem Fenster. Hagrid konnte sie gerade noch auffangen. Hermione keuchte. Sie fasste sich an den Hals und hustete. Von oben hörte man nur noch die Tür der Eulerei zuknallen. Hagrid lief mit ihr sofort in die Schule und nach oben zu Professor Dumbledore.

Was ist mit Sirius los? Warum wollte er Hermione umbringen? Das werden wir noch erfahren. Viel spass beim lesen

Also bis dann

Kapitel 5 oder Das Quidditchauswahlverfahren

Hermiones Aufenthalt bei Professor Dumbledore war nicht von langer Dauer. Denn sie wurde gleich in den Krankenflügel gebracht. Hagrid legte sie in eins der Betten und Madam Pomfrey kam sofort. Hermione hustete immer noch. An ihrem Hals waren die Fingerabdrücke von Sirius noch sichtbar. Jeden einzelnen Finger konnte man sehen. Madam Pomfrey holte eine Tinktur aus einem Schrank, träufelte etwas auf ein Tuch und legte es Hermione um den Hals. Hermione Hals brannte. In der Tür zum Krankenflügel standen Dumbledore und McGonagall.

„Sie muss viel durchmachen Albus. Vielleicht wäre es besser, wenn man sie nicht mehr alleine irgendwo hinlässt", sagte Minerva. Dumbledore nickte und ging dann rein. Professor McGonagall folgte ihm und stellte sich dann neben Madam Pomfrey.

„Die Abdrücke werden in ein paar Tagen nicht mehr zu sehen sein. Beim zudrücken wurde die Luftröhre nicht beschädigt. Sie hat großes Glück gehabt. Aber Sie sollte heute Nacht noch hier bleiben", sagte Madam Pomfrey und stand auf. Sie ging zurück in ihr Zimmer und setzte sich auf ihren Flechtstuhl. Hermione sah alle an. Sie hielt sich das Tuch noch immer an den Hals und hustete. „Warum warst du oben in der Eulerei Hermione?", fragte Dumbledore sie ruhig und setzte sich auf den Stuhl, der neben dem Bett stand. Hermione viel das Sprechen schwer. „Ich… ich sollte dahin kommen", flüsterte sie und hustete erneut. Hagrid sah sie an. „Aber doch nicht so spät am Abend." „Wer hat dich dorthin bestellt Hermione? Hagrid erzählte mir, dass du nicht alleine dort warst." Hermione wandte sich Dumbledore wieder zu. „Sirius… er hat mir gesagt… dass ich… in die Eulerei kommen sollte." Er sah sie durch seine Halbmondbrille an. „Sirius hat dir gesagt, du sollst in die Eulerei kommen? Das macht keinen Sinn für mich. Er weiß genau, dass ihr euch um diese Zeit nicht mehr draußen Rumtreiben sollt." Er sah zu Professor McGonagall. Sie drehte sich um und verließ den Krankenflügel. „Was wollte er von dir?" Hermione fasste sich an den Hals. Es tat weh, auch nur das kleinste Wort zu sprechen. „Er hat es mir geschrieben… ich sollte mit einer… einer Lampe kommen. Ich weiß nicht, was er… er wollte… er hat mir angst gemacht." Sie hustete und kniff die Augen zusammen. Alles tat ihr weh. „Wie meinst du das mit er hat dir angst gemacht?" „Er… er war nicht… nicht der gleiche. Er war anders. Seine Augen… sie waren nicht seine… außerdem habe ich... ich habe es…" Sie hielt inne. Sie konnte nicht weiter sprechen. Sie wollte auch nicht weiter sprechen. Madam Pomfrey kam zum Bett. „Es ist besser, wenn sie sich jetzt ausruht." Professor Dumbledore nickte ihr zu und stand auf. Er verließ gemeinsam mit Hagrid den Krankenflügel. Sie gingen in sein Büro, wo Minerva schon wartete. „Wir müssen sie unter wachsame Augen stellen Albus. Was ist, wenn so etwas noch einmal geschieht?" Sie setzte sich hin und sah ihn an. „Ich kann nicht glauben, dass es Sirius gewesen sein soll. Hagrid. Hast du den Angreifer gesehen?" Er sah Hagrid an. „Nein Professor. Ich habe nur einen Schatten gesehen, der auf Hermione zugegangen ist." Dumbledore ging zu seinem Stuhl hinter seinem Tisch und setzte sich. „Danke Hagrid. Du kannst jetzt gehen." Hagrid nickte und ging. Dann brach ein langes Schweigen an.

Harry und Ron bemerkten immer noch nicht, dass Hermione nicht da war. Als Harry schließlich nach oben in den Schlafsaal ging, war es weit nach Mitternacht. Ron blieb noch unten. Aber er war nicht alleine. Melissa Smith war noch unten. Sie saß an einem Tisch, der gegenüber vom Kamin stand und las in einem Buch. Ron hatte sie immer im Blickwinkel. Auch sie hatte ihn im Blickwinkel. Beide sahen immer dann zum anderen, wenn der eine nicht hinsah. Ron machte das nervös. Er zappelte auf seinem Sessel vorm Kamin hin und her. Nach etwa 3 Minuten war es ihr zu blöd. Sie legte das Buch beiseite, stand auf und ging zum Kamin. Sie blieb direkt vor seinem Sessel stehen, und starrte ihn an.

„Ähm… Kann ich mich zu dir setzten?", fragte sie ihn so leise, dass er nichts verstand. Er lächelte sie an und nickte. Sie setzte sich neben seinen Sessel und starrte in den Kamin. Ron zappelte immer noch auf seinem Sessel rum und sah immer auf die Uhr.

„Bist du müde?", fragte sie ihn und er hörte schlagartig auf zu zappeln. „Nein, bin ich nicht", sagte er schnell zurück und wurde rot. Melissa wurde ebenfall rot und sah nach unten. „Wa… warum bist du denn noch wach?", fragte Ron sie nach einigen Minuten. Sie sah ihn an und dann in den Kamin. „Ich hab heute Geburtstag. Und meine Eltern wollten mir eine Eule schicken. Aber bis jetzt ist sie noch nicht gekommen." Sie blickte zum Fenster und Ron folgte ihrem Blick. „Du hast Geburtstag? Heute?" Melissa nickte. „Das wusste ich gar nicht. Na dann alles alles Liebe zum Geburtstag." Er stand auf, reichte ihr die Hand und schüttelte sie. Melissa stand ebenfalls auf und lächelte ihn an. Ron lächelte zurück. Er war jetzt völlig entspannt. Er lachte und redete mit ihr bis in den nächsten morgen hinein. Keiner der beiden bemerkte auch nur, dass die Sonne aufgegangen war. Sie redeten und redeten. Als die ersten Schüler runterkamen und Harry einer von ihnen war, erstarrte Harry. Er blieb mit offenem Mund stehen und sah Ron und Melissa an. Nach einigen Minuten räusperte er sich und die beiden sahen auf.

„Guten Morgen. Ron, warst du nicht im Bett?", fragte er ihn und Ron sah ihn an. „Äh, nein. Ich war hier und habe mit Melissa geredet." Harry sah zu Melissa und dann wieder zu Ron. „Ist Hermione schon wach?" Ron sah sich um. „Ich habe sie nicht gesehen. Vielleicht schläft sie auch noch." Er wandte sich wieder Melissa zu, die gerade noch seinem Blick entweichen konnte. Harry verließ den Gemeinschaftsraum. Er ging die Treppen runter zur großen Halle, als er auf Hermione traf. Ihr Hals war noch rot und die Finder konnte man auch noch sehen. Sie versuchte die Abdrücke zu verstecken. Doch Harry hatte sie schon gesehen.

„Guten morgen Herm… was ist denn mit dir? Warum ist dein Hals so rot? Und warum sind da Fingerabdrücke?" Er sah sich ihren Hals an. „Ach das, dass ist nichts. Ich hab gestern noch mit Joanna und den anderen etwas getobt. Es ist nichts Schlimmes", log sie sich heraus und Harry nickte. „Ach so. Na dann. Kommst du mit runter?" Hermione nickte. Sie gingen zusammen in die große Halle und setzten sich hin. Ron und Melissa kamen einige Minuten später runter. Beide waren neu gekleidet und setzten sich zu Harry und Hermione. Harry schmunzelte Ron an. Darauf hin wurde er rot und senkte seinen Blick. Sie aßen ihr Frühstück und gingen dann in den Unterricht. Harry empfand den Tag mehr als nur schrecklich. Zwei Stunden Zaubertränke bei Snape, dann Verwandlung und dann wieder Snape. Dann kam Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste dran. Als alle ins Klassenzimmer kamen, standen Lupin und Moody in der Mitte des Raumes. Sie sahen alle an und ruhe trat ein. „Schön, begann Lupin. Wir werden die Klasse teilen. Das heißt, eine Hälfte hat bei mir und die andere bei Professor Moody. Ich schlage vor, du nimmst dir welche raus, die dir zusagen und ich nehme dann den Rest." Moody nickte und ging auf die Schüler zu. Er pickte sich einzelne raus und verschwand dann mit ihnen. Der Rest der Klasse sah zu Lupin. Hermione war in seiner Gruppe, während Ron und Harry bei Moody waren. „Na dann wollen wir mal. Setzt euch bitte nicht hin. Zieht eure Zauberstäbe und passt auf." Er ging zu einem Regal und blieb da stehen. „Wir wollen heute den Entwaffnungszauber lernen. Sicher kennt der eine oder andere ihn schon. Jeder von Euch wird mich jetzt entwaffnen. Zum Anfang werde ich nichts tun. Doch beim zweiten Mal, werde ich versuchen euch zu entwaffnen. So. Jetzt spricht mir jeder nach. „_Expelliarmus_" „_Expelliarmus_", sagten alle und warteten ab. „Ja gut. Und jetzt einer nach dem anderen. Stellt euch in eine Reihe." Die Schüler stellen sich alle in eine Reihe und fingen dann an. Für einige war es lustig, den Lehrer zu entwaffnen. Doch andere fanden es sehr blöd. Neville stand hinter Hermione. Er sah den anderen zu und hoffte, dass die Stunde schnell vorbeigehen würde. Als Hermione dran war, den Zauberstab hob und ansetzte, flog ihr eine Eule an den Kopf, schrammte sie mit den Krallen und fiel zu Boden. Hermione blutete etwas, doch machte sie sich mehr Sorgen um die Eule. Sie hob die Eule auf, streichelte ihr übers Gefieder und sah sie sich an. Die Eule hatte ein Päckchen am Bein und eine Zettel. Hermione drehte den Zettel so, dass sie lesen konnte, für wen das Päckchen und der Zettel waren. Als sie ihren Namen las, brachte sie die Eule zum Fenster. Sie nahm beides ab und die Eule flog wieder davon. Dann stellte sie sich wieder mit angesetztem Zauberstab vor Lupin und entwaffnete ihn.

Als der Unterricht beendet war und alle aus dem Klassenzimmer gingen, blieb Hermione zurück. Sie wollte mit Lupin reden. „Darf ich Sie kurz stören Remus?", fragte sie ihn und er sah sie an. „Aber sicher doch. Was hast du auf dem Herzen?" Er ordnete ein paar Zettel auf dem Tisch und sah ab und zu zu Hermione. „Sie wissen nicht, ob Sirius sich gemeldet hat oder?" Lupin blickte auf. „Nein. Und wenn, dann würde es dir sicher Professor Dumbledore mitteilen. Tut dein Gesicht weh?" Hermione fasste sich ins Gesicht. Es blutete nicht mehr, doch brannte es etwas. „Nein. Ich geh dann mal. Danke schön." Sie drehte sich um und ging aus dem Klassenzimmer. Draußen standen Harry, Ron, Melissa, Joanna, Emily und Susan. Harry und Ron mit einem Zettel in der Hand. Sie ging auf sie zu und beide strahlten sie an. „Wir müssen heute um 16:30 Uhr in der Eingangshalle sein", gab Ron von sich und lächelte. „Du hast ja auch einen Zettel. Von wem ist er denn?", fragte Melissa, die sich sehr über den Zettel von Ron freute. Hermione öffnete ihn und las ihn sich durch.

_Sehr geehrte Miss Granger_

_Der Termin für das Auswahlverfahren_

_der Quidditchmannschaft_

_hat sich verschoben._

_Kommen Sie heute bitte _

_Um 16:30 Uhr in die Eingangshalle_

_Mit freundlichen Grüßen_

_Madam Houch_

„Ich komm auch mit in die Eingangshalle. Dann können wir ja gemeinsam gehen." Sie lächelte die beiden an. Harry und Ron führten einen Freundtanz auf und sprangen durch die Gegend. Sie gingen zum Gemeinschaftsraum und warteten darauf, dass sie runter in die Eingangshalle gehen konnten. Als die Zeit immer näher kam, desto aufgeregter wurden Ron und Harry. Hermione nahm alles gelassen. Dann war es soweit. Die drei gingen runter in die Eingangshalle. Melissa hatte die drei begleitet und Ron viel Glück gewünscht. Unten standen viele Schüler. Nicht nur von Gryffindor, auch von Slytherin, Huffelpuff und Ravenclaw standen Schüler in der Eingangshalle. Sie gesellten sich zu den anderen und warteten ab. Als Madam Houch kam und die Schüler holte, redeten alle untereinander und hofften, sie werden genommen. Auf dem Weg zum Quidditchfeld wurde Ron sehr nervös. Er lief schräg und stolperte immer über seine Füße. Als sie beim Quidditchfeld ankamen, lagen Besen auf dem Rasen. Madam Houch gab ihnen die Aufgabe zu den Besen zu gehen und sich dann in die Lüfte zu erheben. Alle taten das, was ihnen geheißen wurde. Sie setzten sich auf die Besen und stießen sich ab in die Lüfte. Harry und Ron hatten den Dreh schnell raus. Hermione machte nach einigen Problemen doch einen super Flug. Die anderen brauchen mehrere Anlaufchancen und schafften es dann schließlich auch.

„Ich werde Sie jetzt in verschiedene Gruppen einteilen. Diese Gruppen haben verschiedene Aufgaben. Es gibt eine Gruppe für Hüter, eine für Treiber, Jäger und eine Gruppe für die Sucher. Sie haben sicherlich schon ein Quidditchspiel gesehen. Als erstes rufe ich die Hüter auf. Wer seinen Namen hört, fliegt zum anderen Ende des Feldes und nach oben zu den Ringen." Alle hörten zu und warteten an. „Hermione Granger", fing sie an und Hermione zuckte. Ron sagte ihr, dass sie los fliegen sollte und das tat sie dann auch. Nach ihr kamen noch zwei Schüler aus Huffelpuff und wieder zwei Schüler aus Ravenclaw. Dann wieder einer aus Gryffindor und schließlich drei aus Slytherin. Damit waren die Hüter ausgewählt. „So und nun die Jäger. Sie finden sich bitte jeweils bei den Hütern ein." Sie ratterte die Liste runter und jeder genannte Name flog los. Jäger waren mehr vertreten als Hüter dachte Hermione. Es waren sechs Gryffindors, fünf Huffelpuffs, sieben Ravenclaws und neun Slytherins. Bei den Treibern war es weniger. Wie die Jäger sollten sie sich auch bei den Hütern einfinden. Auftauchen nur drei Gryffindors, drei Huffelpuffs, drei Ravenclaws und 4 Slytherins. Zum Schluss kamen die Sucher. Harry war der einzigste Sucher bei Gryffindor. Bei Huffelpuff waren es gerade mal zwei und bei den anderen jeweils drei. Unter ihnen Draco Malfoy. Der einzigste, der noch unten stand war Ron. Er wunderte sich, warum er nicht ein Treiber, Jäger oder Sucher geworden ist. Da kam Madam Houch auf ihn zu.

„Mit Ihnen habe ich etwas anders vor." Sie hielt ihm eine Trillerpfeife hin und nickte. Ron nahm sie und legte sie sich um den Hals. Madam Houch stieg auf ihren Besen und auch Ron stieg auf. Sie flogen zusammen zu den anderen. „Da jetzt alle eingeteilt sind, beginnen wir mit dem Auswahlverfahren. Die Hüter einer nach dem anderen. Die Jäger werfen auch alle nach einander aber durcheinander. Die Treiber bekommen die Klatscher und versuchen die Jäger davon abzubringen ein Tor zu werfen, während die Sucher den kleinen Schnatz suchen werden. Passen Sie auf. Er ist verdammt schnell und so gut wie nie sichtbar. Wer ihn findet und fängt, gibt ein Zeichen. Mr. Weasley wird nebenher fliegen und aufpassen, dass keiner Umfug baut. So fangen Sie an." Sie gab Ron ein Zeichen und er blies in die Trillerpfeife. Die Spieler flogen in alle Richtungen und machten sich an ihre Aufgaben. Ron flog am Spielrand entlang, während Madam Houch die Bälle freiließ. Jeder gab sein bestes. Die Jäger versuchten die Tore zu schießen und die Treiber gaben ihnen keine Chancen. Die Hüter hatten alle Hände voll zutun, um doch keinen Quaffel durch zulassen. Was einigen auch gelang. Harry suchte nach dem Schnatz. Er wurde von Draco Malfoy verfolgt. Denn auch er wollte ihn haben. Als Hermione an den Ringen war, schaffte keiner auch nur einen Quaffel durch einen der Ringe zu werfen. Hermione hatte alle abgewehrt. Für Madam Houch war es klar. Hermione würde der neue Hüter für Gryffindor sein. Bei den Treibern und Jägern war sie sich noch nicht sicher. Die Zeit verging und der Himmel zeigte seinen Anfang vom Nachthimmel. Die Lichter des Stadions gingen an. Harry und Draco rasten dem Schnatz nach und flogen enge Kreise um die anderen Spieler. Ron hoffte, dass Harry ihn als erstes bekommen würde. Doch Draco war besser und schneller als Harry. Als Madam Houch Ron ein Zeichen gab, dass er in die Trillerpfeife blasen sollte, tat er es und Draco wurde so vom Pfeifen abgelenkt, dass Harry den Schnatz fing. Sie flogen alle zu Madam Houch und stiegen von ihren Besen ab.

„Ich habe alle beobachtet. Und ich muss sagen, dass einige von Ihnen, ihre Sache sehr gut gemacht haben. Sie werden morgen in ihren Gemeinschaftsräumen eine Liste finden, wo drauf steht, wer alles dabei ist. Ich wünsche Ihnen noch einen Schönen Abend." Sie sammelte die Bälle wieder ein und Harry gab ihr den Schnatz. Sie gingen alle zurück zur Schule. Harry berichtete Ron, dass es gar nicht so einfach war, den Schnatz zu fangen. Und doch habe es ihm spaß gemacht. Ron erzählte aufgeregt, dass er Schietsrichter sei. Er freute sich so sehr, dass er Tränen in den Augen hatte. Hermione fühlte sich leicht erschöpft. Ron berichtete Harry, dass er gesehen hatte, wie Hermione keinen Ball durchließ.

Oben im Gemeinschaftsraum war helle Aufregung. Jeder wollte wissen, ob sie es geschafft hatten oder nicht. Melissa kam gleich auf Ron zu und fragte ihn aus. Er erzählte ihr alles Haargenau. Sie hörte ihm zu und strahlte ihn an.

Am nächsten Morgen hing eine Liste am schwarzen Brett unten im Gemeinschaftsraum. Viele Schüler standen darum und sahen drauf. Als Harry und Ron runter kamen, klopften ihnen alle auf die Schultern. Als Fred kam und ihnen ebenfalls auf die Schulter klopfte, klatschten alle.

„Ihr habt es geschafft. Ihr seid dabei. Wir sind alle Stolz auf euch. Harry. Ich gratuliere dir, dass du Gryffindors Sucher bist." Er reichte Harry die Hand und drückte sie fest. Harry konnte es nicht glauben. Er ging zum schwarzen Brett und sah selber nach. Er stand wirklich drauf. Auch Hermione stand drauf. Als sie runter kam, klatschten alle.

„Hermione, sagte Harry und ging auf sie zu. Wir haben es geschafft. Wir sind dabei. Du bist Hüterin von Gryffindor. Wir haben es geschafft. Und ich bin Sucher." Er strahlte sie an und Hermione sah selber nach. Als sie es sah, freute sie sich sosehr, dass sie Ron und Harry um den Hals fiel. Sie hatten es geschafft

Ja sie haben es geschafft. Ich bin ja so stolz auf die drei. Auch wenn Ron nur Schietsrichter ist. Aber er ist immer dabei. Und Draco? Er ist nicht dabei. Er hat es nicht geschafft. An seiner Stelle ist jemand anderes Sucher geworden. Das geschieht ihm das Recht. Das ist seine Strafe dafür, dass er Hermione angegriffen hat.

Mit Kapitel 6 kann es etwas dauern. Da ich am Samstag in Urlaub fahre, werde ich sicher keine Zeit mehr haben, an Kapitel 6 zu schreiben. Aber es kommt nach meinem Urlaub rein. Das ist versprochen. Vielleicht bin ich aber auch schnell und schreibe noch bevor in Urlaub fahre. Ich garantiere aber für nichts.

Bye bye

Kapitel 6 oder Unter Aufsicht

Die Aufregungen um die Besetzung der Quidditchmannschaft hatten sich wieder gelegt. Keiner sprach mehr davon. Sie hatten viel zuviel mit der Schule zutun. Manche aber, die keine Lust auf Schule hatten, sowie Fred und George, Rons Brüder, machten lieber andere Sachen. Sie blieben lange dem Unterricht fern und stellen allen möglichen Unsinn an. Aber so waren sie nun mal. Jeder wusste, dass sie gerne Späße trieben und Leute ärgerten. Langsam steuerte es auch die Weihnachtsferien zu. Die Lehrer wurden alle samt fröhlich und freundlich. Bis auf einen. Professor Snape. Er verabscheute Weihnachten und das blöde Getue von Fröhlichkeit und Harmonie. Doch keiner achtete so auf ihn. Sie waren beschäftigt, die Bäume zu schmücken und die Schule in einen wunderschönen Glanz zu bringen. Hausmeister Filch war genau wie Snape. Auch er mochte Weihnachten nicht. Doch sah man ihn oft, wenn er die Geschenke der Kinder unter die Weihnachtsbäume legte.

Hermione, Harry und Ron beschäftigten sich mit ihren Hausaufgaben, als Melissa an den Tisch stürmte. Sie sah geschafft und gehetzt aus. Ron sprang auf und ließ sie auf seinen Platz. Sie setzte sich keuchend hin und starrte alle an. Die drei starrten sie ebenfalls an. Ron eilte los und holte ihr ein großes Glas Wasser, was sie schnell austrank. Nach einer kurzen Weile atmete sie tief ein. Sie hielt die Luft an, wurde rot und pustete sie wieder aus.

„Was sollte das eben?", fragte Harry sie und beobachtete ihr Gesicht, wie es langsam wieder normal wurde. „Ich hab eben etwas schreckliches Erfahren", sagte Melissa und starrte Hermione an. „Was hast du erfahren Melissa?", wollte Ron wissen und kniete sich neben sie. „Ich habe gerade ein Gespräch zwischen Professor Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall und Professor Lupin gehört. Und sie haben über dich geredet Hermione." Hermione wich zurück und weitete ihre Augen. „Was genau hast du gehört Melissa?" Harry sah von Hermione zu Melissa und dann zu Ron. Er nickte und rannte nach oben. Als er wieder unten war, hatte er Harrys Tasche und gab sie ihm. Melissa sah Hermione an. „Du sollst bewacht werden Hermione. Das hat Professor Dumbledore gesagt. Er meinte, du bist hier in Gefahr und daher musst du immer in Begleitung von einem Lehrer sein, wenn du irgendwo hingehst." Sie lehnte sich in den Stuhl zurück und ließ die Schultern fallen. Ron sah sie an. Melissa war noch immer außer Puste und atmete schwer und schnell. „Und von wen muss Hermione bewacht werden?" Hermiones Augen waren immer noch weit geöffnet. Sie saß auf ihrem Stuhl und blickte in eine Leere. Nichts vor ihr war so, wie es eben noch vor 5 Minuten war. Alles verdunkelte sich um sie herum und wurde still. Sie bekam nicht mehr mit, wer sie bewachen sollte.

„Wer ist es?", fragte Harry mit weit aufgerissenem Mund noch einmal nach. „Ja. Es sind Professor Moody und Professor Lupin. Sie werden jetzt die ganze Zeit über hier sein. Aber sie wollen es Hermione noch sagen. Es war ganz zufällig, dass ich das gehört habe. Ich bin nur an dem Büro von Professor McGonagall vorbei gegangen. Die Tür stand einen Spalt auf." „Und es hat dich keiner gesehen oder gar gehört?", harkte Ron nach. Melissa schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Sie waren zu sehr damit beschäftigt, Hermione nicht mehr ohne Aufsicht zu lassen. Und was das schlimmste ist, Hermione muss Weihnachten mit den beiden verbringen. Professor Dumbledore hat Angst, dass sie bei ihren Eltern angegriffen wird und ihre Eltern nichts dagegen tun können." Sie sah Hermione an. Auch Harry und Ron sahen sie an. Harry beugte sich vor zu ihr und sah ihr in die Augen. In ihren Augen war nichts mehr. Sie waren völlig leer. „Hermione? Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?" Er winkte vor ihren Augen rum. Doch nichts geschah. Er fasste ihr auf die Schultern und schüttelte sie etwas. Doch auch da geschah nichts. Ron stand wieder auf und ging zu Hermione hin. Er sprach sie an und legte eine seiner Hände auf ihren Oberschenkel. Doch gleich darauf zog er sie wieder weg. Hermione war eiskalt. Er zeigte Melissa, dass sie eine Decke holen sollte und sie rannte gleich los. Als sie mit der Decke wieder kam, legte Ron sie um Hermione. Er rubbelte ihr über die Schultern und Harry an den Oberschenkeln. Nach 10 Minuten, wurden Hermiones Augen wieder normal und sie sah alle an.

„Hermione? Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?" Hermione sah Harry an. Sie blickte Harry an und öffnete den Mund. Doch kam nichts raus. Denn gerade, wo sie ansetzten wollte zu reden, hörte man das Portrait sich öffnen. Professor McGonagall hatte den Raum betreten. Sie winkte Hermione zu sich und Hermione stand auf. Die Decke legte sie auf den Stuhl und ging dann zu McGonagall. Melissa verkrümelte sich gleich hinter Ron. Gleich darauf waren Hermione und Professor McGonagall auch schon weg. Auf dem Weg sprachen beide kein Wort miteinander.

Harry und Ron packten ihre Taschen. Es war nur noch ein Tag und dann würden sie zu Rons Eltern fahren. Ron fand es schade, dass er Weihnachten nach Hause musste. Er wollte lieber in der Schule bleiben und Melissa Gesellschaft leisten. Harry freute sich, dass er zu Rons Eltern konnte. Doch hätte er lieber zusammen mit Sirius gefeiert.

Auch Hermione packte ihre Tasche. Sie packte alles sorgfältig ein und hatte sogar noch etwas Platz. Unten im Gemeinschaftsraum war viel los. Viele rannten durch den Raum und brachten alle durch einander. Harry und Ron hatten mit ihren Koffern zutun. Sie wollten einfach nicht zugehen. Auch mit draufsetzten ging es nicht. Nach einer Weile aber schafften sie es. Als sie nach unten gingen, wurden sie umgerannt. Rons Brüder rannten nach oben. Sie knallten die Tür zu und lachten laut auf. Harry und Ron rappelten sich wieder auf und gingen runter. Unten herrschte ruhe. Das Portrait hatte sich geöffnet. Die Schüler blieben abrupt stehen und machten die Münder auf. Harry und Ron staunten nicht schlecht, als Draco Malfoy da stand.

„Was willst du hier Malfoy? Und wie hast du unser Passwort rausbekommen", fragte Harry ihn und giftete ihn an. Draco hingegen lächelte nur hämisch. „Das ist egal. Ich hab hier was für Granger." Ron klappte seinen Mund wieder zu. „Und was ist das Malfoy?" Draco blickte ihn an. „Das geht dich nichts an. Wo ist sie?" „Das geht dich nichts an Malfoy. Lass sie in Ruhe", schmetterte Harry ihm an den Kopf und ging einige Schritte auf ihn zu. Hermione hatte oben alles mit angehört. Sie stand in der Tür und ging dann runter, ohne die Tür auch nur zu zumachen. Sie kam die Treppe runter und gleich stellen sich Melissa und Emily vor sie.

„Da bist du ja. Ich habe hier etwas für dich." Er hielt die Hand hoch und ein kleiner weißer Zettel kam zum Vorscheinen. Hermione trat vor und ging auf Draco zu. Sie nahm ihm den Zettel ab und Draco lächelte sie fies an. „War das alles?", fragte sie ihn und er nickte. Er drehte sich um und ging wieder. Am Portrait blieb er stehen. Er drehte sich zu Hermione um, lächelte sie an und ging dann. Hermione sah ihm nach und widmete sich dann dem Zettel.

Der Tag der Abreise war gekommen. Harry und Ron machten sich auf den Weg nach unten, während Hermione noch oben blieb. Sie musste warten. Harry und Ron hatten sich schon vorher verabschiedet von ihr und wünschten ihr Frohe Weihnachten. Hermione saß unten ihm Gemeinschaftsraum und war ganz alleine. Es war keiner im Raum. Aber lange musste sie nicht warten. Das Portrait ging auf und Lupin kam rein. Er sah sie an und Hermione stand auf.

„Nein. Du kannst noch sitzen bleiben. Wir haben noch etwas Zeit." Er ging zu einem Sessel und setzte sich dort rein. Hermione setzte sich wieder. Sie blickte zum Fenster und schluckte schwer. „Ach Hermione. So schlimm wird es nicht. Wenn alles wieder in Ordnung ist, dann kannst du wieder mit deinen Eltern feiern. Aber jetzt musst du mit uns kommen." Er richtete sich etwas nach vorne und konnte sie weinen sehen. Gerade wollte er zur ihr gehen, als Moody in den Raum kam. Er nickte Lupin zu und Lupin erwiderte. Er nahm Hermiones Koffer und Hermione stand auf. Mit Tränen im Gesicht machte sie sich zusammen mit Lupin und Moody auf den Weg.

Während Harry und Ron bei Rons Eltern ankamen, waren Hermione, Lupin und Moody noch unterwegs. Sie hatten den Fahrenden Ritter genommen und fuhren in eine abgelegene Ecke von London. Der Bus machte an mehreren Stationen halt und bald waren die drei die letzten Passagiere im Bus. Nach etwa drei Stunden waren sie an ihrem Ziel angekommen. Beim Aussteigen half Lupin Hermione. Moody nahm ihren Koffer und ging voran, während Lupin bei Hermione blieb. Sie liefen einen abgelegenen Weg entlang und kamen nach drei Kilometern an einem Haus an. Das Haus, dass Hermione sehen konnte, hatte nur drei Fenster. Zwei neben dem Eingang und das letzte oben im ersten Stock. Als sie rein gingen, knarrte und knirschte es überall.

„So. hier wären wir also. Hier bleiben wir für die Weihnachtsfeiertage. Ich zeig dir, wo du schläfst." Lupin nahm Hermiones Koffer und ging die einzigste Treppe hoch, die im Haus zu sein schien. Sie hatte mehrere Löcher und ein halbes Geländer. Bei jeder Stufe hoffte Hermione, dass sie nicht zusammenbrechen würde. Als sie oben ankamen, waren überall Spinnennetze und viel Staub. Eine Tür war zu sehen. Lupin machte sie auf und schon flog sie aus der Halterung. Ein dumpfer Knall war zu hören und Staub wirbelte auf. Lupin trat ins Zimmer und Hermione folgte ihm. „Hier wirst du schlafen. Ich weiß, es ist nicht gerade das, was man sich unter einem Zimmer vorstellt, aber für die zwei Wochen geht es. Dein Koffer kannst du da hinstellen. Ich bin unten, wenn du was brauchst." Er stellte den Koffer ab und ging aus dem Zimmer. Mit einer schnellen Bewegung des Zauberstabs, flog die Tür wieder an ihren Platz und verankerte sich. Hermione setzte sich auf das Bett, was das einzigste zusammen mit einer Lampe im Zimmer war. Die Lampe war sehr verstaubt und das Bett quietschte. Hermione versank ihr Gesicht in die Hände und weinte.

Die Feiertage über war sie nicht sehr gesprächig. Sie hockte nur im Zimmer und sah aus dem Fenster, das ebenfalls verstaubt und dreckig war. Viel Licht konnte nicht ins Zimmer. Aber das störte sie nicht. Sie hatte eh nicht den Drang, das Licht zu sehen. Lupin und Moody berichteten Dumbledore jeden Tag, wie es Hermione ging. Und jedes Mal stand das gleiche im Brief.

Sie ist nur oben und kommt zum essen runter 

Als die Ferien zu Ende waren und die drei sich auf Weg machen, wieder zum Bus zu gehen, redete Hermione kein Wort. Auch Lupin und Moody redeten kein Wort. Als der Bus kam, setzte sich Hermione auf eins der Betten und starrte ihn die Gegend raus. Die Fahrt war lange. Am Ende der Fahrt, war der Bus gerappelt voll und laut. Sie stiegen aus und gingen in Richtung Schule. Harry und Ron waren schon lange da und warteten auf Hermione. Als die drei ankamen, rannten Harry und Ron auf Hermione zu. Sie begrüßten sie und auch die beiden Professoren. Gemeinsam gingen sie nach oben in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Die beiden Professoren kamen mit rein und blieben unten stehen. Melissa kam gleich auf Hermione zu gerannt und nahm sie in den Arm. Hermione erwiderte die Umarmung und lächelte sie an, als sie sie los ließ. Sie ging mit ihr nach oben in den Mädchenschlafsaal. Harry und Ron blieben unten bei Lupin und Moody. Sie unterhielten sich und warteten auf Hermione.

„Und? Wie war es? War es schrecklich?", wollte Melissa wissen und ließ sich auf ein Bett fallen. Hermione setzte gerade an, als ihr einfiel, was Lupin ihr sagte. Sag niemandem, wo wir waren „Es war ganz nett. Und wie war es bei dir?", gab sie ihr zurück und packte ihre Sachen aus. Melissa erzählte ihr, dass sie in Frankreich war und Ron jeden Tag geschrieben hatte. Hermione hörte nur mit halbem Ohr hin. Sie wollte es zwar wissen, aber irgendwie auch wieder nicht. Nachdem sie alles ausgepackt hatte und wieder runter ging, waren Lupin und Moody immer noch da. Sie saßen am Kamin und unterhielten sich mit Harry und Ron. Als Hermione an sie heran trat, standen die beiden auf und verabschiedeten sich bei ihr.

Nachdem das neue Jahr angefangen hatte und sich die Schüler auf ihre Fächer konzentrierten, wurde Hermione jeden Tag beaufsichtigt. Und das ging ihr tierisch auf den Wecker. Sie hatte keine Lust, sich den ganzen Tag nur in der Nähe der beiden Lehrer auf zuhalten. Auch wenn sie zur Toilette ging, kamen sie mit. Im Unterricht passten die Lehrer auf sie auf, bei denen sie gerade war, beim Essen konnte sie noch bei Harry und Ron sitzen bleiben. Und das nutzten die beiden aus. Sie unterhielten sich mit ihr, als hätten sie sie schon lange nicht mehr gesehen. Hermione wurde das zu dumm. Seit zwei Monaten ist sie nun wieder in der Schule und ständig unter Aufsicht. Sie beschloss nach oben zum Direktor zu gehen.

„Setz dich Hermione. Möchtest du eine heiße Tasse Tee?", fragte Dumbledore sie und lächelte sie an. Hermione schüttelte den Kopf und setzte sich hin. „Du siehst aus, als hättest du etwas auf dem Herzen. Was ist?" „Ich verstehe nicht, warum ich den ganzen Tag von Professor Moody und Lupin beaufsichtigt werden muss. Und das jeden Tag. Ich bin seit zwei Monaten wieder hier in der Schule und es ist nichts passiert. Und warum konnte ich Weihnachten nicht mit meinen Eltern verbringen? Ich habe sie schon seit dem Sommer nicht mehr gesehen. Es ist sehr nervig, wenn man rund um die Uhr beaufsichtigt wird." Dumbledore konnte Hermione verstehen. Er wusste, was sie fühlte. „Ich kann dich nur zu gut verstehen Hermione. Aber das ist nur für dein Bestes. Du musst verstehen, dass ich es auch nicht leicht habe. Es ist mehr als nur anstrengend. Ich habe einen meiner Besten Lehrer dir zur Seite gestellt, damit er auf dich Acht gibt. Er macht sich sorgen um dich Hermione. Wir machen uns Sorgen um dich. Deine Eltern machen sich auch Sorgen. Sie wollen ebenfalls nur dein Bestes." Dumbledore erhob sich von seinem Stuhl und ging zu Hermione. Die sah zu ihm hoch. „Du kannst dich auf Professor Lupin verlassen. Er wird nicht zulassen, dass dir jemand Schaden zufügt." Hermione kullerten Tränen runter. Dumbledore hielt ihr ein Taschentuch hin und sie nahm es dankend an. „Professor? Ist Sirius… ich meine hat er sich bei Ihnen gemeldet?" Dumbledore sah zum Fenster. Er redete so leise, dass Hermione kaum etwas verstand. „Am Besten ist es, wenn du wieder in den Unterricht gehst." Er ging wieder langsam zu seinem Stuhl, drehte sich noch einmal zu Hermione um, lächelte sie an und ging dann zu seinen Phönix. Hermione stand auf und ging. Sie ging in den Gemeinschaftsraum und setzte sich in einen Sessel vor den Kamin.

Dumbledore streichelte seinem Phönix über den Rücken und sprach mit ihm.

„Du weißt genau wie ich, dass Sirius so etwas nicht machen würde. Aber dennoch hätte er es mir schreiben können. Ich habe ihm am Tag des Anschlags auf Hermione schreiben lassen und er hat nicht geantwortet. Tu mir einen gefallen Fawkes. Flieg zu ihm und nimm das mit." Er band ihm ein Röllchen um den Hals und Fawkes breitete seine Flügel aus. Dann sah Dumbledore zum Fenster, dieses öffnete sich und Fawkes flog hinaus.

Als Harry und Ron in den Gemeinschaftsraum kamen und Hermione sahen, wunderten sie sich. Sie war in keiner Stunde drin, die sie bis jetzt hatten. Sie gingen auf sie zu und blieben an ihrem Sessel stehen. Schon von weitem konnten sie sie schluchzen hören. Die beiden knieten sich zu ihr. Harry legte eine Hand auf ihren Oberschenkel und sah sie an. Ron holte ein Tuch hervor und hielt es ihr hin. Doch Hermione nahm weder das Tuch an, noch sah sie die beiden an. Sie stand auf, rannte die Treppe nach oben zum Mädchenschlafsaal und schmiss die Tür hinter sich zu. Ron sah Harry an und er sah ihn an. Beide hatten nicht die leiseste Ahnung, was das eben war. Hermione schmiss sich auf ihr Bett und weinte sich ihr Herz aus.

Der Gemeinschaftsraum füllte sich. Die Schule war zu Ende für den heutigen Tag und alle, bis auf ein paar Schüler, kümmerten sich um ihre Hausaufgaben. Harry und Ron hatten Probleme damit und ließen es sein. Sie fragten sich immer noch, warum Hermione nicht im Unterricht war und warum sie weinend nach oben gerannt ist. Emily und Melissa setzten sich zu Harry und Ron und unterhielten sich mit den beiden. Melissa und Ron starrten sich die ganze Zeit an. Die beiden bemerkten nicht einmal, dass sie beobachtet wurden.

„Hast du eine Freundin gefunden Ron?", hörte er hinter sich und drehte sich erschrocken um. Hinter ihm standen seine Brüder Fred und George. Beide hatten ein Grinsen im Gesicht. Ron antwortete nicht drauf. Fred und George gingen grinsend an ihm vorbei und dann raus aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum. Melissa wurde rot. Harry lächelte beide an und Emily lächelte ebenfalls beide an.

Am Abend gingen alle runter in die große Halle. Harry und Ron wollten auf Hermione warten, doch Melissa riet ihnen davon ab. Also gingen sie zusammen runter. Harry hatte einen geknickten Ausdruck im Gesicht. Auch Ron war nicht gerade erfreut, dass Hermione nicht da war. Hermione wollte nicht runter gehen. Sie wollte nie wieder runter gehen. Sie konnte nicht ihr ganzes Leben lang mit zwei Lehrern an ihrer Seite herumlaufen. Wie würde das denn aussehen? Jeder Schritt wird überwacht. Jeder Gedanke, der in die Zukunft geht, ist der gleiche. Morgen wieder und übermorgen auch wieder. Jeden Tag das gleiche.

Hermione setzte sich hin. Ihre Augen waren rot und die Tränen rollten noch immer über ihr Gesicht. Unten herrschte ruhe. Sie nahm ihren Zauberstab, machte leise die Tür auf und sah hindurch. Keiner war mehr da. Leise ging sie raus und rüber zum Jungenschlafsaal. Sie ging rein, suchte Harry sein Bett und fand es dann. Unter dem Bett von Harry stand seine Truhe. Sie öffnete sie und nahm sich den Tarnumhang von Harry raus. Hedwig blickte sie mit ihren gelben Augen an. Hermione wusste, dass Hedwig nicht reden konnte, aber Harry immer wusste, wenn er ihr in die Augen sah, was sie hatte und gesehen hatte. Sie legte sich den Mantel um und ging leise aus dem Zimmer. Sie schloss gerade dir Tür hinter sich, als unten jemand zu hören war. Schnell versteckte sie sich in einer Ecke um nicht gesehen zu werden. Die Person, die in den Gemeinschaftsraum gekommen war, ging die Treppe nach oben. Hermione konnte nicht sehen, wer es war, doch erkannte sie die Schritte. Es war Lupin. Er hatte Harry unten in der großen Halle abgefangen und wollte von ihm wissen, wo Hermione sei. Als er ihm sagte, dass sie oben sei, verließ er die Halle und ging nach oben. Als Hermione ihn sah, hielt sie die Luft an. Remus öffnete die Tür der Mädchen und ging rein. Hermione nutzte die Gelegenheit und ging schnell die Treppe runter. Als Lupin das Zimmer wieder verließ und die Treppe nach unten ging, lief Hermione hinter ihm, damit auch sie den Gemeinschaftsraum verlassen konnte. Als sie draußen waren und Lupin wieder nach unten in die große Halle ging, ging Hermione nach draußen aufs Schulgelände. Draußen nahm sich den Umhang ab und legte ihn sich um den Arm. Der Mond schien und die Sterne funkelten. Es war zwar kalt, aber das machte Hermione nichts. Sie war es gewohnt im kalten zu sein. Sie lief zum See hin und setzte sich dann unter einen Baum, der nicht weit entfernt davon stand. Sie dachte an Sirius und an das, was er ihr angetan hatte. Daran, dass sie nur noch mit Lupin und Moody herumlaufen musste und dass sie ihre Eltern nicht sehen konnte.

Lupin redete mit Dumbledore in der großen Halle. Er berichtete ihm, dass Hermione nicht im Gemeinschaftsraum sei. Dumbledore nickte nur und sah sich dann in der Halle um. Harry und Ron sahen bedrückt aus. Melissa versuchte die beiden etwas auf zumuntern. Doch gelang ihr es nicht.

Draußen kam frischer Wind auf. Er wehte Hermione Haare ins Gesicht. Hermione nahm sich jetzt doch den Umhang und legte ihn sich um. Da bemerkte sie, dass etwas in der Innentasche des Umhangs war. Sie fasste rein und holte einen kleinen Spiegel raus. Mit ihren Zauberstab machte sie sich etwas Licht und blickte in den Spiegel. Außer ihrem Gesicht, ihren roten Augen und feuchten Wangen war nichts darin zu sehen. Gerade wollte sie ihn wieder in die Innentasche packen, als plötzlich ein Gesicht darin zum Vorschein kam. Hermione schrak zurück.

Wer ist jetzt im Spiegel erschienen? Sirius könnte es ja sein. Denn er hat ja den anderen Spiegel. Aber was, wenn er es nicht ist? Wer ist es dann? Ich werde es euch noch wissen lassen.

Also bis zum nächsten Kapitel

Kapitel 7 oder Lass mich in Ruhe

Hermione starrte wieder in den Spiegel. Das Gesicht im Spiegel sah sie an. Hermione konnte ihren Augen nicht trauen. Sie suchte nach ihrem Zauberstab, den sie beim zurückschrecken hatte fallen lassen. Als sie ihn fand, ihn auf den Spiegel richtete, „_Lumos_" sprach und selbst in den Spiegel sah, war das Gesicht wieder verschwunden. Sie schüttelte den Kopf und sah noch einmal hinein. Doch das Gesicht blieb verschwunden. Langsam ließ sie den Zauberstab sinken. „_Das habe ich mir nur eingebildet_" sagte sie zu sich selber und sah in den Nachthimmel hinein. Den Spiegel hatte sie immer noch in der Hand. Nach einer Weile sah sie wieder in den Spiegel. Und wieder konnte sie nur ihr Gesicht sehen. Sie steckte ihn wieder in die Innentasche des Umhangs, stand auf und legte ihn sich wieder um. Langsam ging sie über das Schulgelände. Mit Tränen in den Augen versuchte sie keinen Mucks von sich zu geben, als sie an Hagrids Hütte vorbei ging. Als sie am Eingang zur Schule ankam und jemanden hörte, blieb sie stehen. Hinter lief jemand. Und das nicht gerade langsam. Hermione traute sich nicht, sich um zudrehen. Sie hatte Angst, dass der jenige, der hinter ihr lief, sie nicht doch sehen konnte. Die Person hinter ihr wurde immer schneller und schneller. Hermione hielt die Luft an, als die Person an ihr vorbei ging. Sie konnte einen kleinen Teil des Gesichtes sehen, während die Person an ihr vorbei ging. Hermione stockte der Atem. Es war Sirius Black. Er ging hinein in die Schule und rannte schnell die Treppe hoch. Als er aus ihrem Blick entschwunden war, ging sie weiter. Die Treppe erreichte sie ohne jemandem über den Weg zu laufen. Auf der Treppe sah es wieder anders aus. Die Schüler kamen alle aus der großen Halle und auf die Treppe. Hermione musste aufpassen, dass keiner sie über den Haufen rannte. Da man sie ja nicht sehen konnte, hätten die Schüler leicht auf die Stelle zugehen können, wo sie war. Doch hatte sie Glück. Sie ging mit allen Gryffindorschülern nach oben in den Gemeinschaftsraum und ging leise und langsam die Treppe hoch. Als Melissa die Treppe hochkam, blieb Hermione an der Tür stehen und wartete, bis Melissa die Tür geöffnet hatte. Sie schlich mit ihr rein und blieb an der Wand stehen. Melissa hatte den Auftrag von Harry und Ron bekommen, nach ihr zu sehen. Aber da Melissa sie nicht sah, ging sie auch wieder aus dem Zimmer. Jetzt hatte Hermione nur noch ein Problem. Wie konnte sie Harry den Umhang wieder ins Zimmer bringen, ohne gesehen zu werden und ohne das die Jungs die Tür hörten. Sie nahm sich den Umhang ab und setzte sich aufs Bett. Die Wangen waren noch rot. Auch ihre Augen waren gerötet. Ihre Hände waren kalt und sie zitterte. Irgendwie musste sie aus den kalten Klamotten raus. Sie zog gerade ihre Bluse aus, als die Tür aufging. Aus Reflexe machte Hermione die Bluse vor ihre Brust und starrte zur Tür. Melissa kam noch einmal rein. Sie sollte noch einmal nachsehen gehen. Als sie rein kam und Hermione da stehen sah, blickte sie sie verblüfft an.

„Wie… was… wo?", stammelte Melissa zu Recht und Hermione machte die Bluse wieder auf. „Was ist denn?", fragte Hermione sie, obwohl sie es wusste. „Ich war gerade schon mal hier drin und da warst du nicht da", sagte Melissa und sah sie an. „Doch ich war da. Ich lag nur im Bett. Hast du mich denn nicht gesehen?" „Nein. Vielleicht habe ich auch nicht richtig nachgesehen. Harry und Ron haben sich nach dir erkundigt. Sie wollen wissen, wie es dir geht." Hermione knöpfte ihre Bluse wieder zu. „Ich komm gleich runter." Melissa nickte und ging wieder. Jetzt konnte Hermione den Raum verlassen und vorsichtig in den Jungenschlafsaal gehen, ohne dass jemand sie sah. Doch hätte sie ein Problem, wenn einer der Jungs aus seinem Zimmer da gewesen wäre. Sie nahm den Umhang, machte die Tür auf, sah runter, erhaschte einen Blick auf alle, die sich mit Harry und Ron das Zimmer teilten und ging dann rüber. Sie legte den Umhang in die Truhe von Harry und ging dann wieder schnell und leise raus. Beim runtergehen kam ihr Neville entgegen. „Hallo Hermione. Ich hab dich vorhin vermisst. Du wolltest mir doch bei der einen Aufgabe helfen." Hermione fasste sich an den Kopf. „Es tut mir leid Neville. Ich hab es vergessen. Wenn du willst, helfe ich dir gleich damit." In Nevilles Gesicht kam ein Grinsen zum Vorscheinen. Er ging an ihr vorbei und Hermione ging nach unten. Harry und Ron saßen am Kamin in ihren Sesseln. Als Harry sie sah, sprang er gleich auf und sah sie besorgt an. „Wir haben uns Sorgen um dich gemacht Hermione. Geht es dir gut? Ist alles in Ordnung?" Harrys Augen spiegelten seine Besorgnis wieder. Auch in Rons Augen sah man die Sorge um Hermione. Diese lächelte aber nur. „Mir geht es gut. Es ist nichts." Sie setzte sich neben den Sessel von Harry und starrte ins Feuer. Harry setzte sich auch hin. Sein Blick blieb aber auf ihr kleben. Denn Hermione war immer noch Rot im Gesicht und ihre Augen waren es ebenfalls. Hermione merkte es und sah ihn dann an. „Es ist wirklich nichts Harry. Du brauchst mich nicht anstarren. Mir geht es gut." Harry glaubte ihr nicht. Er wandte seinen Blick von ihr ab und sah sie nur an, wenn er mit ihr sprach oder sie etwas sagte, was aber sehr selten war. Denn ihre Gedanken hingen immer noch an der Person fest, die sie im Spiegel gesehen hatte und das Sirius an ihr vorbei gelaufen ist.

Am morgen danach machte Hermione wieder in jedem Unterricht mit. Die Schüler wunderten sich zwar, aber sagten kein Wort. Die ersten beiden Stunden waren Zauberkunde. Und in dieser Stunde waren die Gryffindors die besten, was die Slytherins sehr als schleimig fanden. Professor Flitwick hatte Hermione für eine besonders gute Antwort 20 Punkte gegeben und auch dem Rest der Schüler, weil er die Aufgaben, der er ihnen gestellt hatte, gut bewerkstelligt hatten. Slytherin bekam nur Punkte Abzug, weil sie wieder im Unterricht schwatzten. Danach kam eine Doppelstunde Kräuterkunde. Und wieder war Gryffindor nicht aufzuhalten. Hermione hatte alle Fragen richtig und schnell beantwortet. Harry und Ron waren begeistert. Sie mussten nichts machen außer Hermione alles beantworten zu lassen und ab und zu mal aufzupassen. Das war alles.

Als die Mittagszeit kam, gingen alle hungrig in die große Halle. Nach einer Stunde essen und gut gestärkt, machten sich die Schüler wieder an den Unterricht ran. Harry und Ron waren froh, dass sie jetzt nur eine Stunde Zaubertränkeunterricht mit Snape hatten. Der Unterricht war nicht so, wie die anderen Stunden, die sie davor hatten. Professor Snape nahm nur Schüler aus seinem Haus ran und verteilte Punkte. Das schmeckte einigen Gryffindorschülern nicht. Doch den Mund machten sie nicht auf. Denn sie wollten keine Punkte Abzug bekommen.

„Man, fluchte Harry rum und sah Ron und Hermione an. „Is ja ma wieder typisch für Snape, dass er nur seine Schüler ran nimmt." Ron stimmte ihm nickend zu. „Aber du kennst ihn doch Harry, fing Hermione an. Professor Snape bevorzugt immer seine Schüler." Harrys Smaragdgrüne Augen funkelten auf. „Gott sei dank kann ich mich jetzt wieder etwas entspannen." Ron sah ihn an, als wüsste er nicht, von was Harry sprach. „Wir haben doch jetzt Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste." In Rons Augen trat Erleichterung auf. Sie gingen alle zum Klassenraum und trennten sich dann. Da Harry und Ron in einem anderen Raum Unterricht hatten, ging Hermione ins leere Klassenzimmer, setzte sich auf einen freien Platz in der letzten Reihe und legte den Kopf auf ihre Arme, die sie auf den Tisch gelegt hatte. Da es noch Zeit war, bis der Unterricht losging, blieben einige Schüler noch draußen stehen. Als Lupin ins Zimmer kam, bemerkte er Hermione erst nicht. Erst als er am Lehrertisch stand und sich dann umdrehte, sah er sie. Er sah sie an und wunderte sich, dass sie ihn nicht auch ansah. Denn sie blickte in seine Richtung. Er räusperte sich, doch nichts geschah. Hermione war in ihren Gedanken versunken. Sie sah nichts und hörte nichts. Sie dachte nur an Sirius. Als Lupin neben ihr stand und sie leicht antippte, blinzelte sie mehrmals und sah dann auf. Lupin lächelte sie an und Hermione drehte den Kopf in sämtliche Richtungen.

„Wo warst du denn eben?", fragte er sie. Hermione sah wieder zu ihm hoch und dann nach unten auf den Tisch. „Wieso? Ich war doch hier", gab sie verwirrt zurück und Lupin grinste sie an. „Na ich meine mit deinen Gedanken." „Ich habe nur etwas nachgedacht." Sie lächelte ihn an und er guckte etwas misstrauisch zurück. Da läutete es und die Schüler kamen in den Klassenraum. „Wenn der Unterricht vorbei ist, möchte ich, dass du noch kurz hier bleibst. Ich möchte mich mit dir unterhalten." Er ging zurück zu seinem Tisch und wartete darauf, dass alle Schüler saßen und ruhig waren.

„Als erstes schlagt bitte eure Bücher auf und lest die ersten 12 Seiten. Wenn ihr fertig seid, gebt mir ein Zeichen. Ich habe noch etwas zu erledigen hier vorne. Also fangt an." Gelangweilt schlugen alle ihre Bücher auf. In Professor Moodys Gruppe wurde auch das Buch gelesen. Harry und Ron fanden es recht langweilig, aber sie taten das, was man ihnen gesagt hatte. So verging die erste Stunde der Doppelstunde. Als die zweite Stunde anfing, konnten sie nun endlich mit den Zauberstäben arbeiten. Lupin ließ sie einen Lähmzauber (_Impedimenta_) ausprobieren. Vielen gelang es auch ihren Partner zu Lähmen. Doch es gab auch welche, die immer wieder Fehler machten.

Als die Stunde zu Ende war und alle aufstanden, blieb Hermione noch sitzen. Draußen standen Ron und Harry. Als sie Hermione noch sitzen sahen, kamen sie rein. „Kommst du Hermione?", fragte Ron sie. Gerade wollte Hermione antworten, doch Lupin kam ihr zuvor. „Ich habe sie gebeten, dass sie noch hier bleibt. Richtet bitte Professor McGonagall aus, dass sie etwas später kommen wird." Harry nickte und ging dann mit Ron aus dem Zimmer. Lupin setzte sich auf den Tisch von Hermione und sah sie an. Hermione sah ihn auch an und konnte ein Funkeln in seinen Augen sehen.

„Was haben Sie denn Professor? Warum sollte ich noch bleiben?" Lupin lächelte sie an. Hermione konnte sich darunter nichts vorstellen. Sie wusste nicht, warum er sie so anlächelte. „Zuerst einmal habe ich gesagt, du sollst den Professor weglassen. Ich bin nicht so alt, dass ihr mich mit Professor ansprechen sollt. Auch wenn ihr es im Unterricht tut. Sag Remus zu mir. Und wenn wir beide alleine sind, kannst du mich auch duzen." „Und was wollen Sie jetzt von mir?" Lupin ging zur Tür und schloss sie. Dann ging er wieder zu Hermione und setzte sich neben sie auf den Stuhl. „Ich mache mir Sorgen um dich Hermione. Du bist gestern nicht beim essen gewesen und auch in keinem Unterricht. Was ist denn los mit dir?" Er stützte sich mit den Ellenbogen auf dem Tisch ab und musterte sie und ihre Augen. „Es ist nichts. Und gestern war mir nicht nach essen. Wegen dem Unterricht ist auch alles in Ordnung. Ich war gestern bei Professor Dumbledore und habe mit ihm gesprochen." Sie versuchte seinem Blick auszuweichen. Doch gelang ihr es nicht. „Deine Augen verraten mir aber etwas anderes Hermione." „Es ist aber wahr, dass ich nicht essen wollte und bei Professor Dumbledore war", gab sie zurück und versuchte zu lächeln. „Das meine ich nicht Hermione, sagte er und lehnte sich etwas nach hinten. Ich meine etwas anderes. Du hast Kummer. Das sehe ich dir an. Und komm jetzt nicht und sage, dass du keinen hast."

Eine kurze Stille trat ein.

„Wenn du nicht möchtest, musst du es mir auch nicht sagen. Ich dachte nur, vielleicht möchtest du mit jemandem darüber sprechen." Hermione sah ihn an und Tränen bildeten sich in ihren Augen. „Es ist so, begann sie und sprach alles aus, was sie dachte und fühlte.

Während Hermione, Remus alles erzählte, berichtete Harry Professor McGonagall, dass Hermione noch ein Gespräch mit Lupin hatte. Diese nahm es zur Kenntnis und widmete sich dann dem Unterricht.

„Da wir nicht ewig Zeit haben, fangen wir gleich an. Vor Ihnen befindet sich eine Katze. Ich möchte, dass Sie sie mit Hilfe dieses Spruches, sie deutete an die Tafel, in eine Eule verwandeln. Sie haben die ganzen zwei Stunden dafür Zeit. Ich komme ab und zu immer rum und sehe Ihnen zu." Sie drehte eine Sanduhr um und die Schüler fingen an, den Spruch von der Tafel abzuschreiben und ihn dann anzuwenden.

„Jetzt verstehe ich, sagte Remus und hielt Hermione ein Taschentuch hin. Aber warum hast du uns das nicht schon eher gesagt Hermione? Wir hätten sicherlich eine Lösung gefunden." Hermione sah ihn an und wischte sich die Tränen weg. „Ich dachte, ich komme damit allein zurecht. Aber ich habe mich geirrt." Remus sah sie an. „Hast du es außer mir noch jemandem erzählt?" Hermione schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Ich konnte nicht. Immer wenn ich es jemandem sagen wollte, hörte ich eine Stimme in mir, dir mir sagte, ich solle es lassen. Doch Sirius wusste es. Er wusste, dass ich zu einem Psychologen sollte." Wieder kullerten ihr Tränen runter. Remus rutschte dichter zu ihr und nahm sie in den Arm. „Ich glaube, deine Eltern wollten nur das Beste für dich." „Nein, fuhr sie ihn an und löste sich aus seiner Umarmung. Sie wollten nicht das Beste für mich. Sie haben versucht mich in eine Klapsmühle zu stecken. Sie haben versucht, mich vom Unterricht fern zuhalten. Sie wollten nicht, dass ich mit meinen Freunden zusammen bin. Finden Sie, dass das, das Beste für mich ist?" Sie stand auf und ging vom Tisch weg. Remus saß noch auf dem Stuhl und sah sie an. „Nein. Sie wollten dich nicht von der Schule fernhalten. Sie wollten nur, dass du dich unter Ärztliche Aufsicht begibst und mit ihnen über das redest, was vorgefallen ist. Mehr nicht." „So sehe ich das nicht. Ich… ich… ich habe versucht…", sie brach ab. Sie rannte aus dem Klassenzimmer und lief direkt in die Arme von Sirius, der gerade auf dem Weg war, zu Dumbledore zu gehen.

„Hallo Hermione", sagte er und sah sie an. Hermione standen die Tränen in den Augen. Sie sah ihn an, wich zurück und rannte weiter. Sirius konnte ihr nur noch hinterher sehen. Remus kam aus dem Zimmer und sah Sirius. Er ging auf ihn zu und blieb vor ihm mit verschränkten Armen stehen. „Hey Moony. Was ist denn mit Hermione los?" „Ach sie ist nur etwas durcheinander. Aber das legt sich wieder. Sag mal, was machst du denn hier? Wir haben dich schon lange nicht mehr gesehen." Sirius kratzte sich am Kopf. „Na ja. Ich hatte viel zu tun." Remus nickte. „Sag mal, soll ich nicht mal mit Hermione reden?" Lupin sah ihn von oben bis unten an. „Nein, lieber nicht. Und jetzt entschuldige mich bitte, aber ich muss ihr nach." Er rannte an ihm vorbei und Hermione hinterher. Sirius stand mit offenem Mund da. Er machte den Anlauf, um zu Dumbledore zu gehen, rannte aber dann noch Remus hinterher, weil er wissen wollte, was mit Hermione los war.

Im Unterricht ging alles nach Ordnung. Harry und Ron versuchten ihre Katze in eine Eule zu verwandeln. Harry schaffte es nicht ganz so gut. Zwar sah die Katze schon aus wie eine Eule, nur fehlten noch die Flügel, der Schnabel und ein zweites Eulenbein. Ron hatte da mehr Schwierigkeiten. Er hatte der Katze statt eines Schnabels, ein Pferdemaul wachsen lassen und der Rest sah auch nicht aus wie eine Eule. Es war mehr ein Schwein. Harry lachte sich darüber kaputt. Auch die anderen fingen an zu lachen, als sie Ron seine neue Eule sahen. Im Ganzen war der Unterricht lustig. Auch Professor McGonagall lachte ab und zu. Die Katze von Neville hatte sich in eine Maus verwandelt. Es war zwar keine Eule, aber Professor McGonagall gab ihm dennoch 5 Punkte, weil er es gleich beim ersten Mal geschafft hatte und seine Maus aussah wie eine Maus.

Hermione rannte durch die Schule. Wohin sie rannte, wusste sie nicht. Lupin hatte sie manchmal aus den Augen verloren, sah sie dann aber wieder. In einem Gang im 5. Stock, wo die meisten Schüler nie hingingen, war er nur noch ein kleines Stückchen von ihr entfernt, als sie stehen blieb. Lupin blieb ebenfalls stehen. Er beugte sich etwas nach unten und stemmte sich die Arme in die Seite. Sirius kam Sekunden später in den Gang und blieb wie Lupin stehen. Hermione hörte hinter sich das schnelle Atmen einer Person. Sie drehte sich um und sah Lupin und Sirius. Das Lupin ihr hinterher gerannt ist, war ihr egal. Sie wusste ja, dass er ihr nachlaufen würde. Aber das Sirius auch hinterher gerannt kam, dass wollte sie nicht glauben. Nicht nach all dem, was er ihr angetan hatte.

„Hermione, sagte Lupin und atmete immer noch schnell. Du hättest… du hättest nicht… nicht weglaufen müssen." Er richtete sich langsam auf und sah sie an. Hermione wich einige Schritte zurück. „Lass mich in Ruhe", schrie sie los und ging weiter nach hinten. „Aber Hermione. Ich habe doch nichts getan", gab Lupin aufgelöst zurück und legte die Hand auf sein Herz. Es klopfte immer noch heftig. „Du sollst mich in Ruhe lassen. Geh weg. Ich will dich hier nicht sehen." In ihrer Stimme war Wut, Hass und Trauer zuhören. Lupin merkte, dass sie ihn nicht ansah, sondern an ihm vorbei. Er drehte sich um und sah Sirius, der wie angewurzelt und mit offenem Mund da stand. „Hermione. Ich weiß nicht was du meinst." Er ging einen Schritt weiter. „Bleib da stehen. Komm nicht in meine Nähe." Sirius blieb stehen. Lupin wandte seinen Kopf immer von Hermione zu Sirius. Er blieb zwischen den Beiden stehen. „Aber Hermione. Was ist denn los mit dir? So kenn ich dich gar nicht." Wieder ging er einige Schritte weiter, „DU SOLLST STEHEN BLEIBEN", schrie sie ihn wieder an und zückte ihren Zauberstab.

„Hermione. Nimm den Zauberstab runter", sagte Lupin und ging auf sie zu. Doch Hermione nahm ihn nicht runter. Sie zielte damit auf Sirius und holte mit der anderen Hand einen Zettel aus ihrer Tasche. „Weißt du, was das hier ist?" Sie hielt den Zettel hoch. Sirius schüttelte den Kopf. Auch Lupin schüttelte den Kopf. „Was soll das sein Hermione?", fragte er sie. „Hier habe ich es schwarz auf weiß stehen. Er war es gewesen. Er hat mich aus der Eulerei stürzen wollen." Ihre Stimme schwankte. Man konnte nicht heraushören, ob sie nun voller Hass es gesagt hatte, oder ob sie anfing zu weinen. „Ich soll was gemacht haben? Ich habe dich nicht aus der Eulerei stürzen lassen." Lupin sah zu Hermione. „Von wem hast du das? „Das ist egal. Ich habe dich doch erkannt. DU bist es gewesen. DU wolltest mich umbringen." Sie hielt den Zauberstab immer noch auf Sirius gerichtet und zitterte am ganzen Körper. „Hermione. Denk doch mal nach. Wenn er es gewesen ist, dann müsste er die Kratzer im Gesicht haben." „Dann soll er sein Gesicht zeigen", gab Hermione zurück und ging einen Schritt vor. Lupin drehte sich zu Sirius um. „Kann ich mal dein Gesicht sehen?", fragte er ihn und Sirius ging etwas auf ihn zu. Lupin sah sich beide Gesichtshälften an. Auf der rechten Seite zeigten sich Kratzer ab, die von ihr stammen könnten. Er sah ihn fragend an. „Woher hast du die Sirius?" „Ach die. Die hat mir Kreacher erpasst." Er sah Hermione an. „Ich glaube dir nicht. Du lügst." Sirius ging jetzt wieder auf Hermione zu. „Hermione. Glaube mir. Ich würde dir nie etwas antun. Dafür bist du mir zu wichtig." Lupin sah Sirius an. Wie meinte er das jetzt? Doch er wurde unterbrochen beim nachdenken. Hermione schrie wieder. „DU SOLLST NICHT ZU MIR. BLEIN FERN VON MIR." Sirius aber ging weiter auf sie zu. Mit jedem Schritt, der ihn näher an sie heranbrachte, ging sie zurück. Lupin ging hinter Sirius her. Obwohl er seinem Freund glaubte, war er sich doch nicht so sicher. Den ganzen Gang gingen sie entlang. Hermione rückwärts und Sirius auf sie zu. Als Hermione nicht mehr gehen konnte, da sie an die Wand gestoßen ist, blieb auch Sirius stehen.

„Hermione. Ich sage es dir noch einmal. Ich bin es nicht gewesen. Ich könnte dir nie etwas tun." „HÖR AUF. Ich will es nicht hören." Sie presste die Hände an ihre Ohren und zitterte. Tränen stiegen ihr in die Augen. Lupin blieb stehen. Er konnte es sich nicht mehr mit ansehen. Er konnte Hermione nicht so sehen. Er ging an Sirius vorbei und auf Hermione zu, die jetzt schon am Boden hockte. Als sie Schritte vernahm, richtete sie den Zauberstab auf die Person, ohne zu wissen, wer es war. „Hermione, ich bin's, Remus." Er ging weiter und hockte sich dann zu Hermione.

Harry und Ron hatten es geschafft, Sie hatten ihre Katze in eine Eule verwandelt und jeweils 10 Punkte bekommen, da sie am Ende der Stunde, die einzigsten waren. Sie gingen in den Gemeinschaftsraum und setzten sich in ihre Sessel am Kamin. „Wo bleibt denn Hermione?", fragte Ron und sah Harry an, der nur mit den Achseln zuckte. „Ich habe keine Ahnung. Aber wir können ja mal auf die Karte des Herumtreibers sehen." Er ging an seine Tasche und holte eine braune Karte aus ihr hinaus. Dann tippte er mit seinem Zauberstab auf sie und sprach, „Ich schöre hiermit, dass ich ein Tunichtgut bin". Die Karte öffnete sich und die ganze Schule war darauf zu sehen. In jeder Ecke wurden kleine Fußabdrücke gezeigt und der jeweilige Name gezeigt, Auch der von Hermione wurde gezeigt. Und auch der von Lupin und Sirius. „Sie ist ja im 5. Stock? Was macht sie denn da?" „Ich habe keine Ahnung. Komm, wir gehen mal dahin." Harry ließ die Karte wieder zusammenfalten und machte sich mit Ron auf den Weg in den 5. Stock.

Als sie in den 5. Stock kamen, sahen sie niemanden. Doch gingen sie weiter und sahen dann schließlich Sirius, Lupin der bei Hermione unten auf dem Boden hockte. Hermione zitterte und weinte.

Oh man. Da ist aber Hermione richtig sauer. Was wird sie jetzt machen? Ich habe noch keine Ahnung. Ich werde darüber schlafen. Aber jetzt dauert es wieder bis ein Kapi online kommt. Ich werde aber versuchen, es möglichst schnell zu schaffen, Kapi 8 zu schreiben.

Bis dahin, viel spass noch

Kapitel 8 oder Ein ausgesprochen freundlicher Malfoy

Harry und Ron wollten zu Hermione gehen, doch wurden sie von jemandem an den Umhängen festgehalten. Sie drehten sich um und sahen in das Gesicht von Professor Dumbledore.

Hermione hockte noch immer auf dem Boden und Lupin neben ihr. Sirius starrte sie an. Er konnte nicht glauben, dass sie das von ihm dachte. Er konnte nicht fassen, dass sie ihm nicht vertraute. Lupin versuchte Hermione zu beruhigen. Er nahm sie in den Arm und streichelte ihr über den Kopf und den Rücken. Doch Hermione war einfach nicht zu beruhigen.

Harry und Ron sahen Dumbledore fragend an. Doch dieser sah nur zu den dreien in der Ecke.

Hermione stand zitternd auf. Lupin half ihr dabei und hielt sie fest. Sirius sah sie an und wollte auf sie zugehen, doch Lupin hob den Arm und zeigte ihm so, dass er stehen bleiben sollte. Doch Sirius interessierte es nicht. Er wollte mit Hermione reden. Noch bevor einen Schritt machte, hob Hermione ihren Arm. Den Arm, den Draco mit dem Messer verletzt hatte. Der Arm zitterte. Die Wunde war immer noch zusehen und die Narbe war groß. Harry, Ron und Professor Dumbledore sahen auf Hermiones Arm und warteten gespannt ab.

„Steckst du auch dahinter? Hast du es geplant wie dass oben in der Eulerei?" Ihre Stimme war erschlagen und zitterte ebenfalls wie sie. Lupin sah von Sirius zu Hermione und wieder zurück. Sirius sah Hermione an, als ob er sie nicht richtig verstanden hatte. Harry klappte seinen Mund weit auf. Rons Augen wurden groß und Dumbledore fasste sich an seinen Bart. Sirius ging einen Schritt auf sie zu. „Das ist nicht dein Ernst. Das kannst du nicht wirklich glauben Hermione." Sirius hatte es geschafft, dass zu sagen, was er dachte. „Du weißt nicht, was du sagst Hermione. Glaub mir. Ich habe nichts damit zutun." Doch Hermione glaubte ihm nicht. Sie ging einen Schritt von Lupin weg, so dass er nicht mehr seine Arme auf ihren Schultern hatte und schwankte.

„Sie ist durch einander Sirius", hörte man von hinten und Sirius drehte sich zu der Stimme um. Dumbledore hatte sich etwas von Harry und Ron entfernt. Er hatte die Hände leicht vor dem Bauch verschränkt und sah durch seine Halbmondbrille aus, als würde er weinen. „Sie hat eine schwere Zeit hinter sich. Es ist das Beste, wenn wir sie zu Madam Pomfrey bringen. Dort kann sie sich ausruhen und schlafen." Sirius wollte es aber wissen. Sein Gesichtsausdruck machte Dumbledore klar, dass er nicht eher gehen würde, bevor er nicht wusste, dass Hermione es nicht so meinte, wie sie es sagte. Lupin hingegen legte wieder seine Arme auf Hermiones Schultern. Hermione zuckte zusammen. Dann ging sie mit ihm an Sirius, Dumbledore, Harry und Ron vorbei. Als sie ein kleines Stückchen von allen entfernt war, drehte sich Sirius um. „Hermione." Hermione blieb stehen. „Ich weiß, dass du es weißt. Hör auf dein Herz. Es wird dir sagen, was richtig und was falsch ist." Lupin drückte etwas fester auf Hermiones Schultern und Hermione ging weiter. Harry machte seinen Mund wieder zu. Dann sah er zu Sirius. „Wie meint Hermione das mit der Eulerei und dem Arm?" Er ging einige Schritte auf seinen Paten zu und hörte hinter sich Hermione schluchzen. Sirius bemerkte gar nicht, dass Harry ihn ansprach.

„Sirius?", sagte Harry und Sirius zuckte zusammen. „Was?" Er sah sein Patenkind an. "Wie meint Hermione das?" Doch anstatt darauf zu antworten, lenkte er ab. „Was machst du eigentlich hier? Hast du keinen Unterricht?" Harry wusste, dass sein Pate etwas auf dem Herzen hatte. Doch wollte er auch nicht weiter nachfragen. Er drehte sich wieder um und ging dann mit Ron den Gang zurück. Professor Dumbledore blieb noch stehen.

„Lass ihr Zeit", sagte Dumbledore und ließ die Arme wieder an die Seite zurück schwingen. „Aber sie weiß doch, dass ich nichts damit zu tun habe. Ich versteh nicht, wie sie darauf kommt." Sirius musste sich zusammen reißen. Er wollte nicht vor dem Professor anfangen zu weinen. Doch die Tränen wollten das nicht. Sie kullerten ihm einfach übers Gesicht. Dumbledore sah die Kratzer auf seiner Wange. „Deine Kratzer, er deutete mit seinem Finger auf sie, sollte sich Madam Pomfrey ansehen. Komm mit in mein Büro. Da kannst du warten, bis sie kommt." Er drehte sich um und Sirius folgte ihm.

Lupin kam mit Hermione am Krankenflügel an. Madam Pomfrey kümmerte sich gerade um Susan Bones, die einen dicken Verband um hatte. „Hallo Susan. Was hast du denn?", fragte Lupin sie. „Ach ich hab nicht aufgepasst und bin die Treppe hinunter gestürzt. Dabei habe ich mir den Arm gebrochen. Aber Madam Pomfrey meint, er ist bald wieder in Ordnung." Sie sah Hermione an und dann zu Lupin. Er schüttelte den Kopf und Susan ging weiter. „Pompy? Haben Sie etwas, was Hermione beruhigt?" Madam Pomfrey nickte und eilte zum Schrank, während Lupin Hermione in ein Bett legte. „Sie sind öfter hier, als sonst wer Miss Granger." Sie lächelte Hermione trotz dieser Bemerkung an, gab ihr ein Glas Wasser und eine Tablette. Noch dazu gab sie ihr eine Spritze. „Sie wird jetzt ein bisschen schlafen. Sie muss eine Menge durchmachen. Was ist jetzt der Grund, warum sie hier ist?" Lupin nickte nach hinten und Madam Pomfrey ging mit ihm von Hermiones Bett weg.

„Sie hatte eine kleine Auseinandersetzung mit Sirius Black. Dabei hat sie sich aufgeregt und zitterte stark. Professor Dumbledore meinte, sie solle sich hier ausruhen und schlafen." Er blickte zu Hermione rüber, die noch zitterte aber schon zu schlafen schien. „So kann das aber nicht weiter gehen Remus. Wenn Miss Granger weiter so strapaziert wird, dann besteht die Gefahr, dass sie von den Medikamenten, die ich ihr verabreiche, süchtig wird. Sie bekommt starke Beruhigungsmittel von mir. Normaler Weise verabreiche ich sie nicht. Sie ist aber sonst nicht zu beruhigen, wenn ich ihr weniger gebe. Professor Dumbledore muss sich etwas einfallen lassen." Lupin nickte. „Wie sieht es mit ihrem Arm aus?" Madam Pomfrey schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich weiß es nicht. Soweit ich das beurteilen kann, sieht er in Ordnung aus. Aber bei so einer Verletzung ist das schlecht einzuschätzen. Ich werde Professor Snape erneut kommen lassen. Er soll noch einmal das Blut von Miss Granger untersuchen. Ich kann nur hoffen, dass die Beruhigungsmittel nicht das Ergebnis beeinflussen." Sie ging mit einem Koffer aus dem Krankenflügel in Richtung Dumbledores Büro und Lupin drehte sich um zum gehen. Da rief Hermione nach ihm. Sie schien doch nicht zu schlafen. Lupin ging zu ihr hin und blieb vor dem Bett stehen. Sie streckte die Hand aus und Lupin griff nach ihr.

„Lass mich nicht alleine." Daraufhin setzte Lupin sich auf den Stuhl neben dem Bett und hielt ihre Hand fest.

In der gleichen Zeit unterhielten sich Harry und Ron über das, was sie gesehen hatten.

„Hast du eine Ahnung, was das eben war? Ich habe nichts verstanden davon." Ron schien es sehr zu bedrücken, dass er es nicht verstand. Harry schüttelte nur den Kopf. Er hatte auch keine Ahnung, was das war. „Vielleicht hat Hermione…", fing Harry an und stoppte dann. „Vielleicht hat Hermione was?", fragte Ron und sah Harry an. „Ach nichts. Es war nur so ein Gedanke von mir."

Hermione war gerade dabei aufzuwachen, als sie eine Stimme neben sich bemerkte.

„Na geht es dir wieder besser?", fragte die Stimme neben ihr sie nett, freundlich und mit einer Besorgnis in der Stimme. Hermione sah zu der Stimme und blickte in Draco Malfoys Gesicht. „Das fragst ausgerechnet du. Du wolltest mich umbringen. Hast du meinem Arm vergessen? Und da fragst du mich allen ernstes, wie es mir geht?", giftete sie ihn an und drehte ihren Kopf zur anderen Seite. „Ich weiß, und es tut mir auch schrecklich Leid", er senkte seinen Kopf und sah zum Boden. Hermione sah ihn wieder an. „Was ist mit dir Malfoy? Hast du einen Kessel Freundlichkeit verschluckt?" „Nein. Kann ich dich nicht fragen, wie es dir geht? Ich habe mir Sorgen um dich gemacht. Das darf ich doch wohl noch." Hermione musterte ihn genau. Draco machte auf sie keinen fiesen Eindruck. Im Gegenteil. Er lächelte sie an und seine Augen strahlten. „Musst du noch lange hier bleiben? Ich würde dich sonst zu deinem Gemeinschaftsraum bringen." Irgendetwas stimmte mit Draco nicht, das wusste Hermione. Doch sie wusste nicht was. „Ich habe keine Ahnung. Aber ich denke, ich kann gehen." Sie deckte sich auf, setzte sich hin und ließ dann die Beine über den Rand des Bettes fallen. Nachdem sie aufgestanden war, nahm Draco ihren Arm, legte ihn in seinen und beide gingen zusammen zum Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors.

Auf dem Weg trafen sie entsetzte Schüler, die ihnen hinterher sahen und es nicht glaubten, was sie gerade sahen.

„Kann ich dich mal was fragen Hermione?" Hermione sah ihn an. Noch nie hatte er sie beim Vornamen genannt. „Sicher doch." Draco sah sich um. Er wollte nicht, dass jemand es mitbekam, was er jetzt sagte. „Kennst du das Gefühl, nicht du selbst zu sein, wenn du jemanden siehst, von dem du aber weißt, dass er eigentlich nichts von dir will?" Seine Frage war für seine Verhältnisse, eine recht komische Frage. Doch es schien ihn nicht zu stören, Hermione das zu fragen. „Wie meinst du das jetzt?" Draco blieb stehen. „Na ja. Ich kann nicht sagen, wieso es so ist, aber jedes Mal, wenn ich _Sie_ sehe, dann wird mir ganz komisch."

Eine kurze Stille trat ein. Draco sah Hermione an. Seine Augen suchten nach einer Antwort oder gar einer Reaktion.

„Was ist? Hab ich was Falsches gesagt?", fragte er sie, doch Hermione schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein hast du nicht. Ich kenne das Gefühl zwar nicht, aber ich kann dich verstehen." Hermione wollte ihm nicht sagen, dass sie das Gefühl auch hatte, sobald sie in die Nähe von Sirius kam. „Darf ich fragen, wer _Sie_ ist?" Draco wurde rot. Hermione schmunzelte. So sah er richtig niedlich aus. „Susan", sagte er und sah in eine andere Richtung. „Susan? Susan Bones?" Draco nickte. „Warum sagst du es ausgerechnet mir? Ich meine, du redest doch sonst nicht mit mir oder den anderen und machst uns nur schlecht. Wieso dennoch?" Hermiones Frage war berechtigt. Jeder andere Gryffindor hätte das gleiche gefragt. „Weil ich mit den Mädchen aus Slytherin nicht darüber reden kann. Sie würden mich für verrückt erklären. Ein Slytherin mit einer Huffelpuff. Mein Vater würde mir den Kopf abreißen, wenn er das erfährt." „Aber das ist doch völlig unsinnig. Warum solltest du nicht mit einem Mädchen aus Huffelpuff zusammen sein? Percy ist doch auch mit einer aus Huffelpuff zusammen." „Ja aber Gryffindor und Huffelpuff liegen nicht im Streit wie Slytherin, mit Gryffindor, Ravenclaw und Huffelpuff. Das ist was ganz anderes." „Aber dass kann dir doch egal sein. Du kannst doch sagen, mit wem du reden möchtest, mit wem du zusammen sein möchtest und mit wem nicht. Das bleibt dir überlassen." Draco sah sie an. In Hermiones Augen konnte er ihre Entschlossenheit sehen. Er lächelte sie an und nickte. „Du hast Recht." Hermione lächelte zurück und beide gingen weiter.

Als sie oben am Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors ankamen und Hermione das Passwort sagte, hielt er sich die Ohren zu und kam dann noch mit rein. Als er den Raum betrat, ließen alle ihre Arbeit bei Seite und starrten ihn an, wie er mit Hermione in den Raum trat. Harry und Ron standen von ihren Sesseln auf und gingen auf Hermione und Draco zu.

„Danke fürs bringen." Sie lächelte ihn an und er lächelte zurück. „Ach kein Problem. Danke, dass du mir geholfen hast. Reden wir morgen weiter? Unten am See?" Hermione nickte. „Und wann?" „So nach dem Mittagessen? Ich warte am Eingang auf dich." „Ja ist gut. Ich bin dann da." Sie gab Draco die Hand und er verabschiedete sich bei ihr. Als er draußen war, drehte er sich noch einmal um, lächelte die Fette Dame an und ging dann.

„Was war dass denn eben?", fragte Harry Hermione und musterte sie, als würde sie nicht wissen, was sie eben gemacht hatte. „Ich hab mich mit Draco unterhalten. Na und. Ist doch nicht schlimm." „Nicht schlimm, meldete sich Ron zu Wort. Du hast mit einem Slytherin gesprochen und ihn mit hierher gebracht. Und dass nennst du nicht schlimm?" Hermione sah Ron an. „Ich kann doch reden, mit wem ich will. Und wenn ich mit Draco rede, kann das euch doch egal sein." Sie ging an den beiden vorbei und warf Harry noch einen Blick zu, denn er nicht verstand. Sie ging nach oben in den Mädchenschlafsaal und setzte sich aufs Bett.

Draco war wieder in seinem Gemeinschaftsraum und dachte über das nach, was er eben getan hatte. Grabbe und Goyle standen wie immer hinter ihm und passten auf, dass keiner ihm zu Nahe kam.

„_Ich versteh gar nicht, warum ich immer so gemein zu ihr war. Sie ist doch eigentlich ganz nett._" Draco wuselte noch so mit seinen Gedanken rum, und merkte nicht, dass es schon Zeit war, ins Bett zu gehen. Grabbe und Goyle waren zwar groß und schwer, aber dumm wie Stulle. Sie fielen vor Müdigkeit um und schliefen auf dem Marmorboden. Die restlichen Slytherins lachten nur über sie und gingen dann in ihre Betten.

Sirius war noch immer bei Dumbledore. Er hatte ihm die ganze Situation mit Hermione erklärt und hoffte, dass Sirius das verstand.

„Ich mach mir aber Sorgen um sie", sagte Sirius, der ein großes Tuch auf der Wange hatte. „Ich weiß, dass du dir Sorgen machst. Aber Hermione muss erst einmal mit sich selber ins Reine kommen. Sie hat zuviel durchgemacht und braucht etwas Ruhe." Dumbledore saß auf seinem Sessel hinter seinem Tisch und beäugte Sirius über seine Halbmondbrille. „Und wie lange wird das dauern?", fragte Sirius ihn. „Es kann noch lange dauern oder auch nicht."

Nach einer Weile ging dann Sirius. Draußen auf dem Gelände verwandelte er sich wieder in einen Hund und lief durch die Nacht.

Im Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum herrschte stille. Alle waren in ihren Betten und schliefen. Nur Hermione nicht. Sie saß unten im Gemeinschaftsraum und dachte an Sirius. Das was er zu ihr gesagt hatte, brachte sie wirklich zum nachdenken. _Ich weiß, dass du es weißt. Hör auf dein Herz. Es wird dir sagen, was richtig und was falsch ist _

„_Vielleicht hat er damit Recht. Vielleicht war er es wirklich nicht._" „Ach was denke ich denn da. Reiß dich zusammen Hermione", sagte sie laut zu sich und stand auf. „_Er_ _sagt die Wahrheit. Denk doch nur mal nach Hermione. Er hat doch gesagt, er könnte dir nie etwas antun. Und dann soll er dich aus der Eulerei werfen? Nein. Nicht er. Du bist durch einander wegen deinen Gefühlen zu ihm_", sagte ihre Innere Stimme zu ihr und Hermione brach in ein schweigen.

Am nächste Tag trafen sich Hermione und Draco wie verabredet nach dem Mittag am Eingang und gingen zusammen nach draußen. Die Sonne schien und die Vögel sagen ihre Lieder. Draußen waren noch viele andere Schüler und starrten nur zu Draco und Hermione. Es war für alle ein recht komischer Anblick, zwei Feinde zusehen, die so mit einander umgingen, als würden sie die besten Freunde sein. Draco und Hermione gingen zum See und setzten sich da an den Baum, an dem Hermione den Spiegel in der Hand hatte und das Gesicht gesehen hatte.

Sie unterhielten sich viel über Dinge, von denen Hermione nicht einmal wusste, das Draco sie kannte. Besonders das Thema Gefühle. Für sie war es mehr als seltsam, dass er so offen war ihr gegenüber. Er erzählte ihr viel von sich, von seiner Familie, von seinen Freunden, die er nur hatte, weil er ein Malfoy war und warum er immer so gemein gegenüber den anderen war und noch ist. Auch Hermione erzählte von sich, ihrer Familie und was sie sonst noch so bedrückte. Nur das mit Sirius sprach sie nicht an.

„Du hast es wenigstens gut. Deine Familie macht sich Sorgen um dich, wenn dir etwas passiert. Meine Familie macht sich erst dann Sorgen, wenn der Ruf beschädigt werden könnte. Das andere interessiert sie nicht." Draco schien es sehr zu bedrücken, bemerkte Hermione. Sie wollte ihm gerne helfen, doch wusste sie nicht wie. „Und was ist jetzt mit Susan?", fragte sie ihn nach einer Weile des Schweigens. Draco drehte sich zu ihr um und blickte sie verwirrt an. „Wie meinst du das jetzt?" „Na was ich sagte", gab Hermione zurück und zupfte sich ein Grashalm ab. „Na was soll schon sein. Ich würde mal sagen, dass ich das vergessen kann. Ich denke mal nicht, dass sie mit mir zusammen sein möchte, wo ich doch ein Slytherin bin." Hermione sah ihn an. „Ich dachte, dass hätten wir schon geklärt. Am besten ist es, wenn du sie einfach mal fragst. Mehr als ein „Nein", zu bekommen, kann dir nicht passieren." „Du hast gut reden. Du musst ja nicht fragen. Es sei denn, Er, wenn es einen gibt, möchte auch was von dir." Bei dem Wort Er, musste Hermione an Sirius denken und an das, was er gesagt hatte. Draco sah es Hermione an, das sie an etwas dachte. „Woran denkst du? Gibt es bei dir auch jemanden, den du gerne hast?" Hermione wurde etwas rot. Sie wollte Draco nicht sagen, dass es da einen gab. Denn sie war sich selber noch nicht sicher. „Na, hab ich Recht?", fragte Draco sie. Er hatte einen Punkt bei ihr getroffen, der sie sehr belastete.

„Nein, nein. Nein gibt es nicht", redete sie sich raus, doch Draco wusste, dass es nicht stimmte. Sie drehte ihr Gesicht zur See und sah hinaus.

„Ich schlage vor, wir gehen jetzt wieder rein. Ich bekomme langsam Hunger", bemerkte Draco und stand auf. Hermione nickte nur und stand ebenfalls auf. Zusammen gingen sie zur Schule zurück, als ihnen Susan entgegen kam. Sie lief sehr schnell und hatte etwas in der Hand. Als Draco sie sah, blieb er stehen, drehte sich um wurde rot. Als Susan bei Hermione ankam, war sie sehr Außeratem. Ihr Arm war noch immer Verbunden. Sie reichte Hermione ein Päckchen und sah zu Draco, der noch immer mit dem Rücken zu ihr stand. „Was ist das?", fragte Hermione Susan, doch Susan schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich habe keine Ahnung. Das hat mir eben Professor Lupin für dich gegeben. Er meinte zu mir, ich solle es dir geben, und wenn du es hast, dann sollst du später zu ihm ins Büro kommen." Sie drehte ihren Kopf etwas und sah Draco an. „Hallo Draco." Draco zuckte zusammen. Er drehte sich um und sah sie an. Sein Gesicht ähnelte einer Tomate. „Hallo Susan", bekam er stotterhaft heraus und sah zu Boden. „Danke Susan", sagte Hermione und sah sie und Draco abwechselnd an. Draco und Susan sahen sich lange an, als Susan bemerkte, dass sie wieder gehen musste. Sie drehte sich um, winkte den beiden zu und ging wieder schnellen Fußes davon. Auch Hermione und Draco gingen weiter und als sie im Schloss ankamen, ging jeder seiner Wege. Doch bevor sie sich trennten, gab Draco Hermione die Hand. „Danke sehr. Das eben mit Susan… ich meine, ach ich weiß nicht was ich meine. Danke." Hermione lächelte ihn an und schließlich gingen beide ihre Wege. Hermione machte im zweiten Stock halt, ging in eine leere Klasse, schloss die Tür und setzte sich in eine der Bänke.

Als sie das Päckchen öffnete, fiel ein Zettel raus und landete auf dem Boden. Hermione hob ihn auf und entfaltete ihn. Doch mehr als ihr Name stand nicht drauf. Hermione legte den Zettel wieder weg und schenkte dem Päckchen ihre Aufmerksamkeit. Es war recht klein und leicht. Doch war es mehrere Male eingepackt und mit viel Klebeband zusammen gehalten. Vorsichtig öffnete sie das Päckchen, und als es offen war, sah sie einen kleinen Federhalter und ein kleines Heft.

Am späten Nachmittag ging sie zum Büro von Professor Lupin. Als sie dort ankam, anklopfte und auf eine Antwort wartete, starrte sie aus dem Fenster. Draußen ging die Sonne langsam unter und zeigte dem Himmel, wie schön das rot aussah, was sie ausstrahlte. Sie hörte die Vögel, die noch immer ihre Lieder sangen, den Wind, der durch die Bäume wehte und die Blätter rascheln lies.

Lange stand sie vor der Tür und bekam keine Antwort. Die Sonne zeigte nur noch wenig ihrer Sonnenstrahlen und das rot, was noch vor nicht allzu langer Zeit am Himmel war. Etwas komisch empfand Hermione das schon, bestellt zu werden, wo doch keiner da war. Sie setzte sich vor die Tür und zählte die Kacheln vom Boden.

„Warum werde ich hergerufen, wenn er doch nicht da ist?" „_Vielleicht hat er es vergessen_", meldete sich ihre innere Stimme wieder. „Das kann sein. Er hat ja viel zutun. Am besten ist es, wenn ich zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum gehe. Wenn er später kommen sollte, wird er sicher wissen, dass ich dort bin."

Was soll dass denn? Warum ruft er sie zu sich, wenn er doch gar nicht da ist? Und das Malfoy so nett zu Hermione ist, das ist doch sicher auch wieder ein fieser Trick von ihm. Aber warum hat er dann alles über sich erzählt? Hat er doch einen weichen Kern in sich und zeigt nur seine raue harte Schale von außen? Na ja. Das war erst mal das Kapi. Ich werde mir mühe geben, für das nächste nicht so lange zu brauchen ;)

Also bis dann

Kapitel 9 oder Ein Kuss der Verwirrung

Nachdem Hermione im Gemeinschaftsraum war und sich in ihren Sessel setzte, war kein Laut zu hören. Der Gemeinschaftsraum war leer. Ab und zu sah man Sir Nicholas durch den Raum schweben. Hermione nahm sich das Heft und schlug es auf. Auf der ersten Seite gleich stand ein Text.

_Das ist ein Treuebuch._

_Mein Vertrauen an dich ist darin eingeschlossen._

_Halte es in Ehren und vertraue dem, was darin steht._

_Denn mein Vertrauen für dich bleibt immer._

Hermione blätterte weiter in dem Heft und fand noch mehrere Seiten, die beschrieben waren. Die beschriebenen Seiten nahem kein Ende. Es wurden immer mehr Seiten, die beschrieben waren und Hermione kam es so vor, als würde das Heft immer dicker werden. Doch waren nicht alle Seiten beschrieben. Immer wieder tauchten leere Seiten auf, die nur darauf warteten beschrieben zu werden.

Harry und Ron waren inzwischen zu Hedwig in die Eulerei gegangen. Harry hatte sich schon lange nicht mehr um Hedwig gekümmert, weil er einfach nicht die Zeit gefunden hatte. Er setzte sich auf das Fensterbrett und Hedwig flog zu ihm hin. Ron stand neben Harry und musterte die Eulen, die ruhig auf ihrer Stangen saßen und so taten, als würden sie schlafen.

„Dumm…", sagte Ron leise und blickte sich in der Eulerei um. „Was ist dumm Ron?", fragte Harry ihn und hielt Hedwig ein Stück Brot hin. „Na die Eulen hier. Sie tun so, als würden sie schlafen, dabei hören sie uns genau zu und sehen alles, was wir machen." Hedwig knabberte am Brot und zwickte Harry dabei in den Finger, was ihn aber nicht störte, da es ja nicht wehtat. Sie aß weiter das Brot und schuschute vergnügt. Danach holte Harry ein Stück Pergament aus seinem Umhang und eine Feder.

„Was soll ich schreiben?", fragte er Ron und dieser zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Ich weiß nicht. Frag ihn doch einfach mal, wann er wieder mal zu dir kommt, und ob er sich dann wieder nur um Hermione kümmert." Harry sah ihn an. „Das kann ich doch nicht schreiben. Ich schreibe ihm einfach, dass er mal wieder kommen soll und dass ich ihm unbedingt etwas fragen will, es aber nicht in den Brief schreiben will. Ja genau so mach ich das." Er fing an auf das Pergament zu schreiben und als er fertig war, rollte er es zusammen, klemmte es an Hedwigs Bein, streichelte ihr übers Gefieder und ging einen Schritt zurück, damit sie los fliegen konnte. Harry und Ron sahen ihr noch hinterher und gingen dann wieder zurück zum Gemeinschaftsraum. Kurz vor der Fetten Dame blieben sie stehen und sahen sich an. Von hinten konnten sie Stimmen vernehmen, die immer näher kamen. Die ganzen Schüler aus dem Hause Gryffindor kamen die Treppe hinter ihnen hoch und lachten. „Das war gut. Das hat richtig Spass gemacht", sagte Seamus und fuchtelte mit seiner Hand rum. Neville hatte ein dickes Buch in der Hand und las darin, merkte aber nicht, dass er in einer Fallenstufe trat. Und schon sank er mit dem rechten Bein nach unten und lies das Buch fallen. Das ganze Haus lachte und Neville versuchte sich zu befreien. Doch schaffte er es nicht. Fred und George halfen ihm raus und alle lachten. Als alle vor dem Portrait der Fetten Dame standen und Ron und Harry vor sich stehen sahen, verstummte das Lachen bei einigen.

„Was macht ihr denn schon hier? Seit ihr vor uns gegangen?" Seamus, der als erstes an den beiden dran war, sah sie verdutzt an. „Wie vor euch? Was meint ihr denn?", fragte Ron und sah ihn an. „Na wir hatten doch mit Professor Lupin Unterricht. Sagt bloß, ihr habt das vergessen." Harry und Ron sahen sich an. Ron zog die eine Augenbraue hoch und zuckte mit den Schultern. Harry hingegen kloppte sich vor den Kopf. „Aber ja doch. Das habe ich ganz vergessen. Wie konnte ich das nur vergessen?" Ron sah ihn verdutzt an. Er wusste nicht, dass Unterricht bei Professor Lupin war. Harry zog Ron am Arm und rannte an dem Rest der Gruppe vorbei die Treppe runter. „Wenn ihr ihn sucht, er ist noch unten. Er wollte noch etwas nachsehen gehen hat er gesagt", schrie Neville ihnen hinterher. Harry hob die eine Hand und bedankte sich so bei Neville. Die anderen gingen dann rein in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Als sie drin waren, sahen sie Hermione auf dem Sessel sitzen. Doch war sie nicht wach. Sie schlief ruhig und das Buch, das sie bekommen hatte, lag auf ihrem Schoß. Neville nahm ihr vorsichtig das Buch weg und legte es auf den Tisch, der nicht weit weg vom Sessel stand, hin. Danach gingen er und die anderen an andere Tische und machten da ihre Hausaufgaben. Dabei verhielten sie sich ganz leise, da sie wussten, dass Hermione viel durchgemacht hatte.

Harry und Ron rannten immer noch nach unten. Als sie dann endlich draußen waren und Professor Lupin suchten, sprang plötzlich etwas großes Haariges auf sie zu. Ron stürzte zu Boden und Harry stolperte über einen Stein. Ron, der schon immer schreckliche Angst bekam, wenn was auf ihn zukam, was er nicht kannte, oder gar sah, wimmerte wie ein Hund, dem man an Ketten gelegt und in einen kleinen Zwinger gesteckt hätte. Harry hatte bei dem Aufprall auf den Boden seine Brille verloren und suchte sie nun. Das große Haarige Wesen, das sie über den Haufen rannte, blieb stehen. Ron sah nicht nach oben. Er legte die Hände um den Kopf, um auch gar nichts sehen zu können. Plötzlich hörte er etwas näher kommen. Komische Geräusche warn zu hören und ein lautes Auftreten. Harry hatte endlich seine Brille gefunden und setzte sie auf. Er blickte sich um und sah auf einmal einem großen Gesicht in die Augen. Große braune Augen blickten Harry an. Harry erstarrte. Er wusste nicht, was er machen sollte. Die großen braunen Augen sahen Harry fest an und bewegten sich keinen Millimeter. Ron wimmerte immer noch. Er hörte etwas über sich schnauben und hob langsam die Hände, die seinen Kopf schützten. Doch weit kam er nicht, denn er stieß gegen etwas Weiches. Er legte langsam seinen Kopf wieder auf dem Boden und sah an dem Weichen entlang. Über ihm stand etwas. Etwas sehr großes und schweres. Harry hatte da mehr zu sehen. Er sah noch immer in die großen Augen und bewegte sich nicht.

„Sinbad…komm her." Harry kam die Stimme bekannt vor. Er drehte sich aber nicht um. Er wollte nicht von dem Wesen, das gerade einen Namen bekommen hatte ablassen, aus Angst gefressen zu werden. „Sinbad. Jetzt komm endlich her." Hagrid hatte gerufen. Da rannte Sinbad über Harry und in Richtung rufen. Ron hatte gemerkt, dass das Wesen über ihm weg war, und stand schnell auf. Er lief schnell zu Harry und half ihm auf die Beine. „Hast du gesehen was das war?", fragte er ihn und Harry nickte. Doch sagen konnte er nichts. Er was noch zu sehr geschockt von den großen Augen, die ihn angesehen hatten. Er atmete tief ein und wieder aus. Ron blickte sich um und sah dann Hagrid mit einem großen Wolf an seiner Seite.

„Harry…sieh mal da." Ron zeigte zu Hagrid und Harry drehte sich um. Er sah Hagrid und Sinbad. Sinbad. Ein großer Wolf mit großen braunen Augen, einer großen Schnauze und riesen Tatzen. Ein richtiger Wolf war das aber nicht. Denn dieser Wolf hatte zwei Köpfe. Einen Kopf, der aussah wie der eines Wolfes, doch den anderen konnte er nicht einschätzen. Er sah aus wie der eines Hundes, konnte aber keiner sein. Er erinnerte Harry an Fluffy, Hagrid seinen dreiköpfigen Hund. Er hatte ihn damals gesehen, als er mal bei Hagrid in seiner Hütte war und mit ihm Tee trank. Hagrid kam mit Sinbad auf die beiden zu. Ron verkroch sich gleich hinter Harry. Sinbad rannte auf Harry zu und kam kurz vor ihm zum stehen. Harry wurde von dem Windstoß, den Sinbad mit sich brachte, als er zu stehen kam, so umgehauen, dass er mit Ron zusammen umfiel.

„Hallo Harry, Ron", sagte Hagrid und bleib neben Sinbad stehen. „Hagrid, sag was ist das für ein Tier?", fragte Ron ihn mit zitternder Stimme. „Oh das… dass ist mein neues Haustier. Das ist Sinbad. Sinbad, darf ich vorstellen. Das sind Harry und Ron. Sie sind hier in der Schule." Sinbad lächelte die beiden an und verbeugte sich vor ihnen. Harry lächelte aus Freundlichkeit zurück und stellte sich wieder hin.

„Es freut mich sehr, Euch kennen zu lernen. Hagrid hat mir schon viel von Euch erzählt", sagte Sinbad und blickte die beiden mit seinem beiden Köpfen an. „Wer hat das gesagt?", fragte Harry mehr zu sich selber als zu Hagrid und Sinbad. „Das war ich", antwortete Sinbad und lächelte. „Wie jetzt? Du kannst sprechen? Aber ich sehe gar nicht, wie dein Mund sich bewegt", gab Harry zurück und sah Hagrid an, der schon schmunzelte. Doch Harry fiel auf einmal wieder ein, warum er mit Ron überhaupt unten war. „Hagrid? Hast du Professor Lupin gesehen?" Hagrid nickte und zeigte in die Richtung, aus der er gekommen war. Harry half Ron hoch und rannte dann, mit einem schnellen „Danke" an Hagrid und Sinbad vorbei. Ron hatte Probleme Harry zu folgen. Als Harry Lupin von weitem schon sehen konnte, wurde er langsamer und Ron holte auf.

„Professor Lupin", fing Harry völlig außer Atem an und kam vor ihm zum stehen. Lupin sah ihn und Ron an. „Wo wart ihr denn? Ich habe euch beim Unterricht vermisst", fragte er die beiden. „Es… tut… uns… leid, aber… wir haben… vergessen… dass… wir Unterricht… hatten…", gab Harry völlig aus der Puste von sich. Lupin sah ihn und Ron nickte stumm bei. „Na gut. Ich werde das noch durchgehen lassen. Aber beim nächsten Mal werde ich euch Punkte dafür abziehen." Harry nickte und wurde langsamer mit der Atmung. „Wie geht es Hermione?" Harry sah ihn an. „Wieso? War sie auch nicht hier?", fragte er und Lupin schüttelte den Kopf. „Ach so. Ich dachte, ihr hättet zusammen mit ihr den Unterricht vergessen. Aber Hermione vergisst nie einen Unterricht. So aber nun zurück mit euch in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Ich möchte nicht, dass ihr hier draußen seid und die anderen machen die Hausaufgaben. Also geht und fragt, was wir gemacht haben. Denn ich möchte in der nächsten Stunde einen Aufsatz haben. Also geht jetzt." Harry und Ron nickten und gingen wieder zurück zur Schule. Lupin hingegen ging zum Verbotenen Wald und stellte sich an einen der Bäume. Als Harry und Ron nicht mehr in Sichtweite waren, drehte er sich zum Wald hin.

„Du kannst jetzt rauskommen Sirius. Sie können uns nicht mehr sehen." Lupin schien zu wissen, dass Sirius da war, den er stand genau an dem Baum, wo sich Sirius versteckt hatte. „Woher wusstest du, dass ich hier bin?", fragte er ihn und Lupin grinste ihn an. „Ich kenne dich gut genug mein alter Freund. Du wolltest Hermione sehen und weil sie nicht hier war, dachtest du sicher, dass ich dir helfen könnte." Sirius fühlte sich ertappt. Ja, er wollte Hermione sehen, aber er wollte ihn nicht fragen, ob er ihm helfen würde. „Ja, gut. Du hast Recht, aber ich wollte dich nicht fragen, ob du mir hilfst. Ich brauche deine Hilfe nicht."

Hermione wachte langsam auf. Als sie merkte, dass das Buch nicht mehr bei ihr war, sprang sie vom Sessel auf und sah sich um. Die anderen sahen sie an. „Schon gut, begann Neville. Ich hab das Buch auf den Tisch gelegt. Es lag auf deinem Schoss und weil ich nicht wollte, dass es runter fällt, habe ich es auf den Tisch gelegt." Hermione setzte sich wieder hin. Ihr schwirrte alles im Kopf und der Arm tat ihr weh.

„Danke schön Neville", sagte sie und lächelte ihn an. Neville lächelte zurück und machte sich dann wieder an seine Hausaufgaben. Hermione stand wieder auf. Doch diesmal recht langsam. Sie ging zum Fenster und blickte in den Himmel rein. Doch wurde sie abgelenkt von jemandem. Unten auf dem Gelände lief jemand rum. Sie konnte zwar nicht erkennen, wer es war, doch war sie sich sicher, wer es sein konnte. Sie ging vom Fenster weg, sah noch einmal zu dem Buch, was sie bekommen hatte und ging dann zum Portrait. Es schwang auf und Hermione ging raus. Neville sah ihr noch hinterher, hing aber dann wieder über seinen Aufgaben, die er mal wieder nicht verstand.

Hermione ging die Treppen nach unten in die Eingangshalle und blieb kurz vor der Tür stehen. Sie hörte Stimmen. Sie versteckte sich in einer Nische, die nach unten zu den Kerkern führte und wartete ab, dass die Personen, von denen sie nur die Stimmen hörte, in die Hale kamen und dann ihres Weges gingen. Als die Personen die Eingangshalle betraten und sie feststellte, dass es ihre besten Freunde Harry und Ron waren, ging sie ohne sich sehen zu lassen hinter ihnen vorbei und raus auf das Gelände. Harry und Ron hingegen gingen nach oben in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors.

Hermione konnte die Person schon von weitem sehen. Warum sie allerdings auf die Person zuging, wusste sie selber nicht. Sie wusste nur, dass die Person sie magisch anzog, egal was auch geschehen mag zwischen ihnen. Sie lief weiter auf die Person zu und als die Person sie sah, blieb sie stehen.

„Hallo Hermione", sagte Sirius und starrte sie an. Hermione nickte nur. Sie konnte ihn einfach nicht ansprechen. „Wie geht es dir?", fragte er sie und Hermione zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wie soll es mir schon gehen?", gab sie zurück und ging einen Schritt weiter auf ihn zu.

„Hast du mein Buch erhalten?", auch er ging einen Schritt weiter. Hermione nickte. „Ja habe ich. Danke schön. Es war sehr lieb von dir, ein Buch zu schreiben, wo dein Vertrauen am mich drin ist." Sie lächelte ihn an und blieb stehen. Auch Sirius blieb stehen. Sie standen jetzt nur noch wenige Zentimeter von einander entfernt.

„Das heißt also, dass du mir glaubst, dass ich das alles nicht gemacht habe?" Hermione nickte wieder. Sirius war erleichtert. Er hatte schon gedacht, Hermione würde ihm niemals glauben schenken. Er ließ sich ins Gras fallen und sah nach oben in den Himmel. Hermione setzte sich neben ihn und sah ihn an. Sirius bemerkte das Hermione ihn ansah und er setzte sich auf. Jetzt war er nur noch ein kleines Stückchen größer als sie.

„Warum hattest du mir nicht geglaubt Hermione? Du weißt doch, dass ich dir nie etwas antun würde. Du bist die Beste Freundin von Harry und somit auch meine Beste Freundin." Hermione sah ihn an. „Ich habe keine Ahnung, warum ich dir nicht geglaubt hatte. Aber als ich dein Buch gelesen hatte und mir noch einmal alles durch den Kopf gehen lassen, da habe ich gemerkt, dass du es nicht sein konntest. Du hättest das nie machen können. Ich kenn dich zwar nicht so gut, wie Harry dich kennt, aber ich kenne dich. Und ich weiß, dass du mich lieb hast." Sirius sah sie verwirrt an. Doch bevor er etwas sagen konnte, sprach Hermione weiter. „Und es tut mir leid, dass ich dich beschuldigt habe. Ich weiß nicht, wie ich das wieder gut machen kann." Sie senkte ihren Kopf und Sirius sah, dass ihr eine Träne runter lief. Er hob ihr Gesicht mit seiner Hand am Kinn an und sah ihr direkt in die Augen. „Ach ist schon gut Hermione. Es muss dir nicht mehr Leid tun. Ich wusste ja, dass du es weißt. Und jetzt brauchst du auch nicht mehr weinen." Er wischte ihr die Träne mit der Hand weg und gab ihr einen langen Kuss auf die Stirn. Hermione sah ihn an. Sirius lächelte sie an und da musste sie auch lächeln. Und ohne ein Wort fiel Hermione ihm um den Hals. Damit hatte Sirius nicht gerechnet, doch fasste er um sie und hielt sie fest. Hermione klammerte sich doller an Sirius und Sirius hielt sie auch fester fest. Nach einer Weile ließ Hermione ihn wieder los und sah ihn an. Und schon wieder hatte sie geweint. Sie wischte sich die Tränen mit dem Handrücken weg und tat etwas, was keiner der beiden auch nur ahnte. Hermione gab Sirius einen Kuss auf den Mund. Es dauerte nicht lange und Hermione ließ von ihm ab. Danach stand sie sofort auf und rannte davon.

Oben aus dem Fenster hatte Professor McGonagall alles mit angesehen.

Oh….was hat denn Hermione da gemacht? Das hätte ich nicht erwartet von ihr. Ihr etwa?

Tut mir ja so sorry leid, dass ich soooo lange gebraucht habe zum schreiben. Aber ich bin zurzeit wirklich nicht in Schreibstimmung gewesen. Aber jetzt bin ich es wieder und das werdet ihr dann auch noch sehen. Denn jetzt setze ich mich an den nächsten Teil. Und bei Der Herr der Ringe schreibe ich auch weiter. Also wer da noch auf die letzen Teile wartet, kann sich freuen, sie kommen noch in diesem Jahr online.

Also wir sehen uns beim nächsten Teil.

Eure Yusuria

Kapitel 10 oder Ein fürsorglicher Professor Snape

Harry und Ron kamen oben im Gemeinschaftsraum an und setzten sich in ihre Sessel am Kamin. Kaum saß Harry, da drehte er sich auch schon nach Hermione um.

„Die ist nicht da", kam es von Neville. Harry sah ihn an. „Wie sie ist nicht da? Weißt du, wo sie ist?" Neville schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, ich habe keine Ahnung. Sie hat aus dem Fenster gesehen und ist dann raus gegangen." Harry nickte und sah dann Ron an. Der schüttelte den Kopf und sah dann in den Kamin rein.

Die Osterferien kamen immer näher. Es waren nur noch 14 Tage und dann waren wieder einmal Ferien. Der Unterricht wurde daher nicht mehr so ernst genommen von den Schülern, obwohl es nicht die Sommerferien waren. Dennoch machte keiner mehr sonderlich groß im Unterricht mit. Harry und Ron spielten immer wieder mal Karten, oder schliefen im Unterricht. Was auch nicht besonders auffiel, da sie immer in der letzten Reihe der Klasse saßen. Hermione hingegen machte immer noch mit im Unterricht. Sie und Draco waren die einzigen, wenn sie zusammen Unterricht hatten, die noch aufpassten und mitschrieben. Ansonsten tat keiner mehr was.

„So und nun möchte ich, das Sie ihren Kessel nehmen und nach vorne bringen. Ich möchte sehen, was Sie hergestellt haben", gab Snape von sich in seinem wie üblichem Ton und alle standen auf. Hermione und Draco saßen nur einen Tisch von einander weg und gingen daher zusammen nach vorne, was die meisten doch schon wunderte. Sie stellten ihre Kessel auf Snape seinen Tisch und warteten auf seinen üblichen Kommentar.

„Wie ich sehe, haben Sie wieder alles gemacht, was ich Ihnen aufgetragen habe. Sehr gut Mr. Malfoy. Sie können sich setzten." Er sah Hermione an und den ihn ihren Kessel. Auch sie hatte es genau wie Draco gemacht. Doch sah er nicht so erfreut aus, wie er bei Draco es war. „Auch Sie haben alles gemacht, was Aufgabe war Miss Granger. Es wäre auch mal was anderes, wenn Sie es nicht machen würden. Setzten Sie sich Miss Granger." Hermione sah ihn an und ging dann zu ihrem Tisch. Gerade als sie sich gesetzt hatte, kam auch schon der Gong, dass die Unterrichtsstunde zu Ende war. Alle packten ihre Sache zusammen und gingen raus. Hermione wollte gerade gehen, als sie von Snape gerufen wurde.

„Miss Granger! Ich möchte mit Ihnen reden." Hermione blieb stehen uns drehte sich um. Draco stand hinter ihr und sah seinen Hauslehrer an. Dieser gab ihm nur zu verstehen, dass er gehen solle und Draco fasste Hermione auf die Schuler. „Ich bin draußen und warte da auf dich." Hermione nickte und ging wieder zu ihrem Tisch. Als Draco und der Rest draußen waren, erhob sich der Tränkelehrer, ging zur Tür und schloss sie. Hermione war es unangenehm mit ihm in einen Raum zu sein. Und das auch noch alleine. Sie wartete, bis er wieder vor ihr stand und sah ihn an.

„Wie geht es dir Hermione?", fragte er sie und Hermione sah ihn verdattert an. „Es geht mir gut. Warum fragen Sie Professor?" Severus sah sie an. „Ich frage, weil ich gerne wissen möchte, wie es dir geht. Was macht dein Arm? Tut er noch weh?" Seine Frage schien Hermione sehr irritiert zu haben. Sie sah ihn einfach nur an. „Hermione?" Da wachte sie auf und Antwortete.

„Nein nicht mehr so oft. Und wenn, dann nehme ich die Tabletten, die mir Madam Pomfrey gegeben hat." Sie hoffe, damit endlich gehen zu können, doch war dem nicht so. Professor Snape ging von seinem Tisch weg und stellte sich vor Hermione. Hermione sah ihn mit großen Augen an.

„Ich möchte, egal was auch passiert, dass du zu mir kommst, wenn dein Arm wieder schmerzen sollte." Er drehte sich um und ging an einen Schrank, der hinter seinem Tisch stand. Er machte ihn auf und holte eine kleine Flasche raus. Er schüttelte sie, hielt sie gegen das Licht, von dem nicht gerade viel vorhanden war im Kerker und ging damit dann zu Hermione. Er reichte ihr die Flasche in die Hand und Hermione sah sie an. Die Flasche hatte einen komischen grünen Inhalt, doch änderte der sich ständig. Die Farbe änderte sich in Rot, dann in Lili, dann in Blau, Gelb und dann wieder in Grün. Sie sah ihren Tränkelehrer an. „Was ist das in der Flasche?" „Das ist ein Heilmittel gegen deine Verletzung am Arm. Ich habe ihn letzte Woche fertig bekommen. Du musst ihn mit einem Löffel einnehmen. Aber immer nur einen Tropfen auf den Löffel machen. Wenn er auf dem Löffel ist, verteilt er sich darauf und du kannst ihn nehmen. Er wird nicht schmecken, aber das tut ja eh kein Heilmittel. Du solltest danach aber kein Kürbissaft trinken. Trink Wasser. Das ist besser. Dann hast du danach keinen Nachgeschmack mehr. Außerdem solltest du dir eine Uhr stellen. Du kannst es auch nehmen, wenn wir essen, doch solltest du schon eine feste Zeit haben. Da wäre das Essen doch gut. Zwischendurch musst du auch etwas Essen. Nur morgens, mittags und abends ist nicht ausreichend. Ich werde veranlassen, dass du auch während der Unterrichtsstunden etwas Essen kannst. Sei es auch nur ein Apfel oder ein Brot, aber essen musst du etwas. Wenn du nichts isst, dann kann es sein, dass dir schlecht wird und wir dich zu Madam Pomfrey bringen müssen. Ich habe auch mit Professor Dumbledore gesprochen. Er weiß, dass ich dir die Flasche gebe. Er ist damit einverstanden. Außerdem möchte er, dass du es so lange nimmst, bis wir meinen, dass es jetzt nicht mehr benötigt wird" Er ging zurück zu seinem Tisch und setzte sich hin. Hermione stand noch immer da und sah die Flasche an. Nach einer Weile sah sie dann zu Professor Snape. „Warum?" Bei der Frage sah der Tränkelehrer auf. „Wie warum?" „Warum sind Sie so freundlich mir gegenüber? Ich meine, das waren Sie noch nie. Zu keinem von uns. Außer zu Ihren Schülern. Warum sind Sie es zu mir?" Hermione hielt sich die Hand vor den Mund. Wie konnte sie ihn „Das" bloß fragen. Sie fürchtete damit, dass er sie anschreien würde. Doch der Tränkelehrer blieb ruhig. Er verzog kein Miene und machte auch nicht eine kleine Reaktion, die zeigte, dass er sauer war. „Ich weiß nicht, wie du das meinst. Ich bin wie immer. So und nun gehen Sie Miss Granger." Er sah wieder auf seinen Tisch und Hermione drehte sich um zum gehen. Kurz vor der Tür aber blieb sie stehen. „Danke Professor." Sie machte die Tür auf und ging. „Gern geschehen Hermione", sagte Severus und sah zur Tür.

Draußen stand Draco. Er wartete auf Hermione und beide gingen zusammen in die Große Halle. Wieder starten sie alle an und als Draco Hermione zu ihrem Platz brachte, herrschte großes Getuschel an den anderen Tischen. Doch das störte Draco nicht. Er setzte sich an seinen Platz und aß Mittag.

Nach dem Mittag war nicht mehr so viel Unterricht. Es war nur noch Unterricht bei Professor Flitwick und danach war der Unterricht beendet. Alle gingen sie in ihre Gemeinschaftsräume und machten ihre Hausaufgaben. Hermione, Ron und Harry saßen einen Tisch am Fenster und machten dort ihre Hausaufgaben. Ron und Harry spielten mehr, als das sie ihre Hausaufgaben machten. Auch der Rest der Schüler hatte keine große Lust die Hausaufgaben zumachen. Percy ließ wieder den großen Macker raushängen, was seinen Brüdern George und Fred so auf die Nerven ging, dass sie ihn mit einem Band den Mund verbanden und ihn an einen Sessel fesselten. Alle im Raum fingen an zu lachen. Ron lachte so, dass er vom Sessel fiel. Als das Portrait aufging und Professor McGonagall in den Raum kam, sah sie Percy merkwürdig und zog eine Augenbraue hoch. Sofort verstummte das Lachen.

„Wären Sie so freundlich Mister Weasley los zubinden?", sie sah Fred und George an und beide gingen zu Percy und befreiten ihn. Professor McGonagall widmete sich wieder dem Rest der Gruppe. „Mister Potter. Professor Dumbledore möchte Sie sehen. Folgen Sie mir bitte." Harry nickte und stand auf. Er folgte seiner Hauslehrerin und verließ den Gemeinschaftsraum. Percy war wieder befreit und schimpfte mit seinen Brüdern, was sie aber nicht störte, da sie ihn schon wieder an den Sessel fesselten. Wieder war Gelächter zu hören. Hermione sah von ihrem Buch hoch. Sie hatte nicht mitbekommen, dass Professor McGonagall da war und Harry mit sich nahm. Ron setzte sich wieder auf den Sessel und als er sah, dass Percy schon wieder am Sessel gefesselt war, fing er wieder an zu lachen. Melissa hatte sich neben Ron gesetzt und machte da ihre Hausaufgaben. Draußen am Fenster klopfte es auf einmal. Hermione sah zum Fenster und konnte eine wunderschöne Eule sehen. Sie öffnete das Fenster und die Eule kam hereingeflogen. Sie setzte sich bei Hermione auf die Hausaufgaben und schuschute. Hermione strich ihr über ihr feines weiches weißes Gefieder. Die Eule hob ihr Bein und Hermione konnte daran einen kleinen Zettel sehen. Sie nahm den Zettel ab und Eule flog wieder aus dem Fenster. Hermione öffnete den Zettel und konnte darin die Handschrift von Draco erkennen.

Ich stehe draußen unter dem Fenster. Komm bitte runter. Ich muss mit dir reden.

Draco.

Hermione faltete den Zettel wieder zusammen und steckte ihn sich in die Tasche des Umhanges. Dann schlug sie ihre Bücher zu und stand auf. Ron und Melissa sahen sie an. „Wo willst du denn hin?", fragte Ron sie und Hermione sah ihn an. „Ach ich geh nur runter an die frische Luft. Hier oben ist es mir zu warm." Ginny die das alles gehört hatte, stellte sich neben Hermione. „Kann ich dich begleiten?" Hermione sah ihre neue Freundin an. „Ä…nein. Ich wäre gerne alleine. Ein andermal vielleicht Ginny." Sie ging zum Portrait und verschwand dahinter. Sie rannte die Treppen runter und dann in di Eingangshalle. Draußen auf dem Gelände war es ruhig. Sie ging in Richtung Gryffindorturm und sah Draco schon von weitem mit der schönen Eule auf dem Arm da stehen. Als sie bei ihm ankam und der Eule noch einmal übers Gefieder strich, schuschute sie erneut. Dann sah sie Draco an, der ein Lächeln im Gesicht hatte.

„Was ist los? Was gibt es denn so wichtiges mit mir zu bereden?", fragte sie ihn und er lächelte immer noch. „Komm mit. Ich möchte das nicht hier bereden mit dir." Er dreht sich um und die Eule flog davon. Hermione lief neben ihm. Egal worum es sich handeln musste, es schien lustig zu sein. Denn sein Lächeln wollte einfach nicht verschwinden. Als sie zum See gelaufen waren und sich da unter den Baum setzen, sah Hermione Draco noch immer fragend an. „Was ist denn? Warum lächelst du so Draco?" Draco beugte sich etwas zu ihr rüber und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange. Hermione sah ihn an und hielt sich die eben geküsste Wange. „Der ist dafür, dass du mir geholfen hast." Hermione verstand nicht. „Ich habe Susan angesprochen und wir beide haben uns für heute Nachmittag verabredet. Wir wollen gemeinsam in die Bibliothek gehen und da zusammen lernen. Und das habe ich alle nur dir zu verdanken Hermione." Er lächelte sie an und Hermione lächelte auch. „Das freut mich Draco. Und war es so schlimm wie du dachtest?" Draco schüttelte den Kopf. „Genauso wie dein Kuss vor zwei Wochen. Überhaupt nicht schlimm." Hermione sah ihn erschrocken an. „Was hast du eben gesagt?", fragte sie nach und Draco lächelte. „Na der Kuss, den du dem Paten von Harry gegeben hast." Hermione schluckte. Sie merkte richtig, wie sie rot anlief. „Wie…wo…wann…was…?", mehr brachte sie nicht raus. Es war ihr einfach zu peinlich. „Ich habe euch gesehen. Ich war gerade auf dem Weg nach drinnen, als ich euch da vorne hab sitzen sehen. Ich hatte mich gefragt, mit wem du da saßt und als ich gesehen habe, dass es Harry sein Pate war, da blieb ich dann doch stehen. Ich stand aber zu weit weg und konnte also nicht hören, was ihr gesprochen habt. Aber als du ihm dann um den Hals gefallen bist und ihn dann kurz darauf geküsst hattest, da war ich doch sehr erstaunt." Hermione konnte es nicht fassen. Sie wurde gesehen. Und das auch noch von Draco Malfoy. Sie stand auf und sah auf das Wasser „Dra…Dra…Draco…das, was du gesehen hast, das musst du für dich behalten. Ich bitte dich, das darfst du keinem sagen. Ich möchte nicht, dass Harry oder Ron das erfahren." Draco nickte, was Hermione aber nicht sehen konnte, da sie immer noch zum Wasser sah. „Abgemacht. Ich sage nicht, was ich gesehen habe und du sagst niemandem, dass ich verabredet bin mit Susan." Er stand auf, ging zu Hermione, die noch recht rot war und reichte ihr die Hand. Hermione ergriff sie und Draco schüttelte sie.

„Warum hast du ihn geküsst?" Draco ließ ihre Hand los und sah sie an. Hermione sah wieder aufs Wasser. Wieder wurde es ihr peinlich. „Du musst es mir ja nicht erzählen, wenn du nicht magst. Aber solltest du doch mal darüber reden wollen, dann bin ich da. Ich hör dir zu." Er drehte sich um und ging langsam zurück zum Schloss, als Hermione etwas sagte.

„Ich weiß nicht, warum ich ihn geküsst habe. Ich weiß nicht, was da über mich gekommen ist." Draco blieb stehen uns sah Hermione an. Er konnte richtig sehen, wie ihr Tränen am Gesicht runter kullerten. Er ging zu ihr zurück und hielt ihr ein Tuch hin. Doch Hermione hatte schon die Tränen mit dem Handrücken weggewischt, nahm aber dennoch das Tuch an. „Hast du dich vielleicht in ihn verliebt?", fragte Draco sie und Hermione sah ihn einfach nur an. Das reichte ihm. Mehr wollte er nicht wissen. Er nahm sie in den Arm und streichelte ihr vorsichtig über den Rücken.

Oben bei Professor Dumbledore saß Harry nun vor ihm und beide unterhielten sich über die Ferien. Dumbledore war sehr neugierig, ob Harry bei Ron oder zu Sirius fahren würde.

"Na Harry, wo fährst du hin in den Ferien? Zu Ron mit oder doch zu Sirius?" Er sah ihn durch seine Halbmondbrille an und Harry kratze sich am Kopf. „Ich denke, ich werde zu Sirius fahren. Ron nimmt Melissa mit sich und da würde ich dann nur stören." Er grinste Dumbledore an, und dieser verstand. „Ach was ich dich noch fragen wollte Harry. Benutzt du auch noch an die Schale, die ich dir gegeben habe?" Harry nickte. Er benutzte die Schale immer noch vor dem Schlafen gehen. Sie war schon zu einem viertel voll gefüllt und Harry wollte sie noch weiterhin benutzen.

Sie unterhielten sich noch eine ganze Weile und als Harry ging, war es schon Zeit zum Abendessen.

Draco und Hermione standen nicht mehr draußen auf dem Gelände. Sie waren in die Große Hallte gegangen. Dort konnten sie bis zum Essen noch ungestört reden. Hermione hatte ihm alles erzählt, was sie jetzt endlich loswerden konnte und was sie schon so sehr bedrückte, dass sie im Unterricht gelegentlich mal nicht aufpasste. Beide saßen am Slytherintisch und Draco hatte viele Tücher geholt.

„Warum hörst du mir zu Draco", schlurzte sie und wischte sich erneut Tränen aus dem Gesicht. „Weil ich dich mag. Du bist nicht so, wie ich immer dachte. Du bist ganz anders, als die anderen. Daher höre ich dir zu." Er lächelte sie an und Hermione brachte ein kleines Lächeln zurück. Gerade wollte er sie wieder in den Arm nehmen, als er von draußen schon die ersten Schüler hörte, die zum Essen gekommen waren. Er sah zur Tür und konnte nur ein paar Erstklässler sehen, die sich laut unterhielten und nicht sahen dass Draco und Hermione zusammen ein an einem Tisch saßen. Draco legte den linken Arm um Hermione und zog sie an sich ran. Hermione fühlte sich besser. Sie sah Draco an und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange. Dann stand sie auf und ging zu ihrem Tisch. Gerade als sie sich gesetzt hatte, kam Ron mit Melissa und Harry in die Halle. Kurz hinter ihnen kam Professor Snape rein. Er sah Hermione, lächelte sie an und ging dann weiter nach vorne zum Lehrertisch. Harry setzte sich neben Hermione und Ron sich mit Melissa gegenüber von ihnen. Als die Halle vollständig besetzt war, alle Lehrer am Tisch saßen und Dumbledore wie jeden Abend eine kleine Rede hielt, füllte sich der Tisch mit wunderbarem Essen. Jeder aß so viel er konnte und Hermione nahm einen Tropfen ihrer Medizin. Dass sie nicht schmeckte, merkte sie. Sie trank gleich darauf viel Wasser und Harry und Ron sahen sie merkwürdig an und sahen dann die Flasche an. „Von wem hast du denn das ekelhafte Zeug? Von George und Fred?", fragte Ron sie und Hermione schüttelte den Kopf. Severus hatte gesehen, dass Hermione die Medizin nahm und nickte mit dem Kopf zu ihr, was sie erwiderte.

Die 14 Tage vergingen wie im Fluge. Der Tag der Abreise für die nach Hause fahrenden Kinder über die Osterferien war gekommen. Ron packte seine Tasche und freute sich, dass Melissa mit ihm mitkam. Harry packte auch seine Tasche. Er hatte von Sirius Post erhalten, dass er ihn am Bahnhof abholen kommt und er viel mit ihm vorhatte. Das freut Harry besonders. Endlich konnte er wieder bei seinem Paten sein. Hermione packte auch ihre Tasche. Sie konnte wieder zu ihren Eltern fahren. Sie freute sich sehr auf ihre Eltern. Ostern war immer schön zu Hause. Obwohl sie schon lange nicht mehr in dem Alter war, wo man Ostereier suchte, freute sie sich auf das Osteressen, was mit der ganzen Familie zusammen gegessen wurde. Sie brachte ihren Koffer nach unten in die Eingangshalle und stellte ihn zu den anderen an die Wand. Als sie sich umdrehte und gerade wieder nach oben gehen wollte, stand Draco vor ihr. „Du fährst nach Hause? Das ist gut. Dann kannst du dich etwas erholen." „Ja…das brauche ich jetzt. Bleibst du hier oder fährst du auch nach Hause?" Draco nickte. „Ja, ich fahre nach Hause. Meine Mutter kommt mich abholen und dann gehen wir zu meiner Großmutter."

Sie unterhielten sich noch eine weile und als dann der Rest kam, der auch nach Hause fuhr, gingen sie gemeinsam den Kutschen, die sie nach Hogsmead bringen sollten. Harry, Ron Melissa und Hermione saßen in einer Kutsche und Ginny saß mit Neville, Seamus und Dean in einer Kutsche. Draco saß mit seinen Bodyguards in einer Kutsche.

Als sie in Hogsmead ankamen und zum Bahnhof gingen, reichte Draco Hermione beim vorbeigehen ein kleines Päckchen. Hermione sah ihm nach und konnte Draco noch winken sehen. Dann war er im Zug verschwunden. Hermione stieg mit den anderen ein und der Zug fuhr los.

In London angekommen, stiegen alle aus. Als Hermione ihre Eltern sah, rannte sie zu ihnen und beide schlossen sie in die Arme. Harry ging zu Sirius, der etwas abseits stand, aber dennoch zu sehen war. Er nahm Harry in den Arm und ging dann mit ihm zusammen in Richtung Ausgang. Harry rannte schon vor und begrüßte freudig Mister und Miss Weasley. Miss Weasley nahm Harry gleich in die Arme und drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange auf. Sie unterhielten sich angeregt und als Sirius kam und ebenfalls alle begrüßte, sah er Hermione bei ihren Eltern stehen. Hermione und ihre Eltern waren gerade auf den Weg zu Harry und Ron, als sie Sirius sah. Ihre Schritte verlangsamten sich gleich und als sie bei den Weasleys, Harry und Sirius ankamen, begrüßten sie sich ebenfalls sehr herzlich. Hermione starrte Sirius an. Seit sie ihn geküsst hatte, hatte sie ihn nicht mehr gesehen. Auch geschrieben hatte sie ihm nicht. Sie starrte ihn an und er sah sie an.

„Na wenn Sie wollen, können Sie uns doch am Ostersonntag besuchen kommen Miss Weasley. Dann feiern wir gemeinsam Ostern. Harry? Du bist auch Herzlich eingeladen mit deinem Patenonkel", sagte Miss Granger und ihr Mann nickte. Miss Weasley willigte gleich ein. Harry stupste Sirius an und dieser sagte ganz abwesend ja. Er war einfach nicht von Hermione los zu reißen mit seinem Blick. Er fixierte sie so, dass er nicht einmal mitbekam, dass Harry ihn am Arm zupfte zu gehen.

„Gut. Dann sehen wir uns am Ostersonntag. Ich würde sagen, Sie kommen so gegen 10:00 Uhr. Dann können wir gemeinsam Frühstücken." Alle nickten und verabschiedeten sich dann. Hermione hatte nicht mitbekommen, dass alle eingeladen worden sind. Ron, Melissa und Harry verabschiedeten sich bei Hermione und freuten sich auf Ostersonntag.

Na ganz toll. Jetzt hat Miss Granger auch noch alle zum Osterfrühstück eingeladen. Das Familie Weasley kommt, das geht ja noch, aber das Sirius auch kommt? Was mach ich da nur?

Na ja, wir werden ja sehen, was dabei raus kommt. Jetzt mach ich hier erstmal Schluss und dann sehen wir uns im nächsten Kapitel wieder.

Bye bye

Yusuria

Kapitel 11 oder Ostern mal ganz anders

Es war recht früh an diesem Ostersamstag. Hermione war schon seit Stunden wach. Sie konnte einfach nicht schlafen. Es machte sie nachdenklich, warum ihre Mutter alle zum Osterfrühstück eingeladen hatte und dann auch noch, dass Sirius bei ihr in der Nähe war. Sie lag in ihrem Bett und starrte an die Sternenbeklebte Decke. Doch mit einem Ruck sprang sie aus dem Bett und ging zum Fenster. Auf dem Fensterbrett lag das kleine Päckchen, was Draco ihr am Tag der Abreise gegeben hatte. Sie nahm es hoch und schüttelte es. Doch es gab keinen Mucks von sich. Hermione war neugierig und wollte wissen, was darin war. Sie ging damit zum Bett und setzte sich hin. Noch einmal schüttelte sie es, um vielleicht doch etwas zu hören. Aber auch diesmal hörte sie nichts.

„_Nun mach es schon auf. Du willst doch wissen, was drin ist,_" hörte sie ihre Innere Stimme sagen. „Ja ich mach es ja schon auf." Hermione machte vorsichtig die Schleife vom Päckchen ab und hob langsam den Deckel an. Unter dem Deckel war viel Watte. Sie nahm die Watte raus und merkte nicht, wie sie etwas mit hinaus nahm. Sie sah ins Päckchen, konnte aber nichts sehen. Sie suchte in der Watte, fand aber auch da nichts.

„Sehr witzig Draco." Sie packte die Watte wieder ins Päckchen und legte es aufs Bett. Die Sonne ging auf und Hermione öffnete das Fenster und sah in den schönen blauen Himmel. Von unten drangen schon viele Stimmen nach oben. Die Nachbarn waren schon alle auf den Beinen und schmückten draußen ihre Ostersträucher. Hermione konnte auch ihren Vater sehen, der vor dem Haus einen Strauch schmückte. Als sie vom Fenster weg ging, sah sie an ihrem Bett etwas glitzern. Sie ging hin und bückte sich. Vor ihrem Bett lag eine Kette. „Komisch. Ich hab doch keine umgehabt." Da dachte sie an Draco sein Päckchen. Sie nahm es noch einmal vom Bett und öffnete es erneut. Darin lag urplötzlich eine Karte. Hermione nahm sie und öffnete sie.

_Die Kette soll mein Verhalten bei dir entschuldigen. Außerdem will ich dir damit zeigen, dass ich dich sehr schätze und du wirklich eine gute Freundin bist._

_Ich wünsch dir schöne Osterfeiertage und hoffe, die Kette gefällt dir._

_Draco_

Hermione musste lächeln und sah sich dabei die Kette an. An ihr war ein wunderschöner Eulenanhänger, der ein Herz bei sich trug. Er war ganz aus Gold und das Herz besaß einen kleinen Granaten. Sie legte sich die Kette um, zog sich einen Jogginganzug an und ging dann nach unten in die Küche. Ihre Mutter war damit beschäftigt die Vorbereitungen für das morgige Frühstück zu treffen und merkte nicht, dass ihre Tochter in die Küche kam. Erst als Hermione sich räusperte, drehte sie sich um.

„Guten Morgen Spatz. Hast du gut geschlafen? Oh, seit wann hast du denn die schöne Kette?", fragte sie sie und widmete sich dann wieder ihrer Arbeit. Hermione grinste. „Seit heute. Die hab ich von einem Freund bekommen. Sag mal Mum, warum hast du Rons Familie und Harry mit seinem Patenonkel zum Osterfrühstück eingeladen? Ich dachte, Großmutter, Tante Lucy, Clarissa und Beth würden kommen. So wie sonst jedes Jahr." Hermione setzte sich auf einen Stuhl am Tisch und goss sich etwas Orangensaft in ein Glas. „Na Großmutter kommt ja auch, aber Lucy hat abgesagt, da Beth krank geworden ist und Clarissa bei einer Freundin ist. Und weil ich mich bei Harry seinem Patenonkel bedanken wollte und Ron neben Harry einer deiner besten Freunde an der Schule ist, dachte ich mir, ich lade sie ein und dann feiern wir gemeinsam Ostern. Ist daran was nicht in Ordnung Spätzchen?" Hermione schüttelte den Kopf, auch wenn ihre Mutter es nicht sehen konnte. „Nein ist es nicht. Ich wollte es nur wissen." Sie trank ihren Orangensaft aus und ging dann in Richtung Wohnzimmer, als ihre Mutter ihr was hinterher rief. „Du hast Post bekommen Spatz. Er liegt im Flur auf dem kleinen Schränkchen." Hermione ging auf den Flur und nahm sich den Brief. Sie ging damit ins Wohnzimmer, setzte sich auf den Sessel und machte ihn auf.

_Hallo Hermione,_

_ich freue mich schon sehr auf den Besuch bei dir. Melissa und ich, wir sind schon sehr gespannt auf dein zu Hause. Meins kennst du ja schon auswendig. Ach und von Ginny soll ich dir ausrichten, dass sie sich auch sehr freut, dass sie zu dir kommt. Hat Harry sich schon bei dir gemeldet? Er hat mir geschrieben, dass er vielleicht doch nicht kommt, da Sirius nicht kann. Sollte er sich noch bei dir melden heute, gib mir schnell Antwort. Meine Nummer hast du ja._

_  
Ron_

Hermione faltete den Brief wieder zusammen und ging zum Telefon. Gerade als sie den Hörer abnahm, klopfte es am Fenster. Hermione legte wieder auf und ging zum Fenster. Draußen am Fenster stand Hedwig. Hermione öffnete das Fenster und Hedwig kam rein geflogen. Am Bein hatte sie einen Zettel, den Hermione ihr abnahm.

_Ich wollte dir nur schreiben, dass ich morgen erst einmal allein kommen werde. Sirius kommt dann später nach. Er hat noch etwas zu erledigen. Aber er hat mir versprochen, dass er kommt. _

_Harry _

Hedwig schuschute und ließ sich von Hermione übers Gefieder streicheln. Dann flog sie mit einer schnell geschrieben Antwort auf der Rückseite von Harrys Brief wieder davon. Sie ging wieder zurück zum Telefon, nahm den Hörer in die Hand und wählte Ron seine Nummer. Nach kurzem klingeln, wurde auf der anderen Seite der Leitung abgenommen.

„Ja hallo, hier ist Ron Weasley." „Hallo Ron, ich bin es." Rons Gesicht entspannte sich wieder. Er stand neben dem Telefon und sah Melissa an. „Ach hallo Hermione. Schön das du anrufst. Hat Harry sich also bei dir gemeldet ja?" „Ja er hat eben geschrieben. Er kommt morgen doch, aber Sirius kommt später nach. Wann kommt ihr denn morgen?" Hermione war froh, dass Ron nicht die leichte Freude in ihrer Stimme gehört hatte, als sie sagte, dass Sirius später kommen würde. Denn er antwortete schnell auf ihre Frage. „Mum möchte so früh es geht zu euch. Sie hat schon wieder vergessen, wann wir da sein sollen. Ich hab ihr gesagt, wir sollen ungefähr um 10:00 Uhr bei euch sein, aber sie meint, wir sollen später da sein." Hermione musste lachen. Miss Weasley wollte immer früh da sein, hatte aber Probleme mit der Zeit. „Ja ihr sollt um 10:00 Uhr da sein. Und wie kommt ihr?" Ron hatte gar nicht zugehört, sondern mit Melissa geredet. „Ron?", fragte sie nach und Ron kam wieder zu ihr. „Ja?" „Wie kommt ihr?", fragte sie erneut. „Mum will mit dem Auto kommen, aber da passen wir ja alle nicht rein. Ich denke, wir kommen mit Flohpulver. Dad lässt sicher euren Kamin ans Netz anschließen." „Ja ist okay. Dann sehen wir uns morgen. Tschüß Ron." Noch bevor Ron sich verabschieden konnte, hatte Hermione schon aufgelegt. Sie setzte sich in den Sessel, der gegenüber vom Fenster stand und starrte raus.

„Ach ich werde den morgigen Tag schon überstehen. Wenn Sirius eh später kommt, geht der Tag schnell vorbei."

So dachte Hermione den ganzen Tag. Als der Abend anbrach und sie in ihrem Zimmer war, hörte sie Musik und lag auf dem Bett. Sie starrte an die Decke und bemerkte nicht, wie jemand durchs Fenster kam. Erst als sie es knacken hörte, sah sie in die Richtung und erschrak.

„Cheng? Was ma…", doch weiter kam sie nicht, den Cheng drückte ihr einen Kuss auf den Mund auf. „Na wie geht es dir", fragte er, als er von ihr abließ. Hermione stand völlig perplex da und sah ihn an. „Was ist los? Geht es dir nicht gut?" „Doch schon, aber was machst du denn hier? Ich denke du bist in der Schule." Hermione konnte es immer noch nicht fassen. Ihr Freund, den sie schon seit sie klein war kannte, stand vor ihr. Er grinste sie an und ließ sich dann aufs Bett fallen. Beim aufs Bett fallen machte er so einen Lärm, dass Hermiones Mutter ins Zimmer kam.

„Hermione geht es dir gut? Ich hab es laut knallen hören. Oh… hallo Cheng." Cheng stand auf, ging zu Miss Granger und schüttelte ihr die Hand. „Hermione du hast mir gar nicht gesagt, dass Cheng gekommen ist." „Das wusste ich selber nicht", sagte Hermione so leise, dass keiner sie hören konnte. „Weiß deine Mutter, dass du hier bist Cheng? Nicht das sie sich sorgen macht." Cheng lächelte sie an. „Nein ist schon gut Miss Granger. Mutter weiß Bescheid. Ich würde nie das Haus verlassen, ohne es ihr zu sagen." Hermione verdrehte die Augen. Sie wusste, dass Cheng nie Bescheid sagte, wenn er das Haus verließ. „Das ist gut. Ich mache jetzt Abendessen. Du kannst gerne etwas mitessen. Aber ich kann dich nicht einladen hier zu übernachten. Wir bekommen morgen Besuch." „Ach das ist kein Problem. Ich muss eh zu meiner Tante." Hermiones Mutter verließ wieder das Zimmer und Cheng drehte sich zu Hermione um. „Warum ich nicht in der Schule bin? Das ist eine lange Geschichte. Aber wenn du sie hören willst." Sie setzten sich aufs Bett und er erzählte ihr, warum er nicht mehr da war. Bis Hermiones Mutter kam, hörte sie ihm gespannt zu und sogar beim Essen erzählte er immer noch davon. Als es später wurde und er sich langsam auf das Gehen einstellte, endete seine Geschichte.

„Und darum komme ich nach dem Sommer zu euch. Dein Schulleiter weiß schon Bescheid. Er hat mir geschrieben, dass ihr vier verschiedene Häuser habt. Gryffindor, Huffelpuff, Ravenclaw und Slüterin oder so." Hermione fing an zu lachen. „Warum lachst du? Sind das nicht die vier Häuser bei euch?" „Doch schon, aber es heißt Slytherin und nicht Slüterin. Aber ich hoffe, du musst nicht da rein. Das Haus ist eins der schlimmsten, die wir haben." Sie brachte ihn zur Haustür und öffnete sie. „Na wir werden ja sehen, in welches ich komme. Na gut Mine. Ich werd dann mal gehen. Wir sehen uns in den Ferien." Er gab ihr wieder einen Kuss auf den Mund und verschwand dann in die Dunkelheit. Hermione ging wieder nach oben in ihr Zimmer und legte sich ins Bett. Es dauerte nicht lange und sie schlief ein. Ihre Mutter machte das Licht im vorbeigehen aus, als sie und Hermiones Vater auch zu Bett gingen.

Am nächsten Morgen war es dann so weit. Melissa und Ron waren schon lange wach und unterhielten sich bei Ron im Zimmer. Ginny teilte sich ihr Zimmer mit Melissa, merkte aber nie, das Melissa zu Ron ging und sie sich lange unterhielten, bis sie Seite an Seite auf Rons Bett einschliefen. Ron genoss es, Melissa in seiner Nähe zu haben. Die ganzen Tage, die sie bei ihm war, unternahmen sie viel und blieben lange an der frischen Luft. Auch Melissa genoss es, bei Ron zu sein. Jeden Morgen, wenn sie bei ihm im Zimmer aufwachte und ihn ansah, musste sie lächeln.

„Ich bin schon gespannt, wie es bei Hermione ist. Sag mal Ron, wie steht Harry eigentlich zu Hermione?" Ron guckte sie komisch an. „Wie meinst du das?" „Na ja, ich meine, seitdem Hermione das passiert ist, kümmert sich Harry besonders um sie. Na ja, und da ist mir die Frage gekommen, ob Harry sich nicht vielleicht in Hermione verliebt hat." Sie sah Ron an und der zwinkerte immer mit den Augen. Dann schüttelte der den Kopf. „Ich hab keine Ahnung. Sosehr habe ich mich damit nicht befasst. Abgesehen davon würde er es mir sagen. Ich bin sein Bester Freund."

Sie unterhielten sich noch eine Zeitlang, als Rons Mutter kam um ihn zu wecken. Ron hatte ihr gesagt, dass sie um 10:00 Uhr bei Hermione sein sollten und daher stand sie recht früh auf. Als sie die Tür öffnete und Ron und Melissa zusammen sah, stockte ihr der Atem. Aber nach einem kurzen Moment fing sie sich wieder und meinte nur, dass sie sich langsam fertig machen sollten. Sie machte die Tür wieder zu und Ron sah Melissa an. Beide fingen an zu lachen. Melissa ging dann rüber zu Ginny und zog sich um.

Auch Harry machte sich fertig. Sirius hatte ihn geweckt und dann das Haus verlassen. Er hatte ihm noch bevor er ging, einen kleinen Korb zu Recht gemacht, den er Hermiones Mutter mitbringen sollte. Harry reiste nicht mit dem Kamin. Er nahm lieber die Verkehrsmittel und ging so aus dem Haus, dass er eine viertel Stunde eher bei Hermione ankam, als er sollte. Als er zum Haus ging, sah er Hermione schon von oben am Fenster stehen. Allerdings nur mit dem Rücken. Er ging zur Tür und klingelte. Hermione rannte die Treppe runter, kam ins stolpern und kam kurz vor der Tür zu stehen. Sie machte die Tür auf und Harry grinste sie an.

„Bist du die Treppe runtergefallen?", fragte er sie, während Hermione nach Atem rankte. „Na ja, so ungefähr. Komm rein. Was ist dass denn?" Sie sah zum Korb, den Harry in der Hand hielt und dann wieder zu ihm. „Ach das. Den hat mir Sirius gegeben. Den soll ich deiner Mutter geben."

Sie gingen zusammen in die Küche und Harry gab Miss Granger nach der einer herzlichen Begrüßung den Korb. „Den soll ich Ihnen von Sirius geben und er entschuldigt sich, dass er nicht mitgekommen ist. Er kommt später nach." Miss Granger lächelte ihn an und stellte den Korb auf die Küchentheke. „Schon in Ordnung. Es dauert noch, bis die anderen kommen. Geh doch mit Harry nach oben und zeig ihm bitte, wo er schläft." Hermione sah ihre Mutter an, als hätte sie sich eben verhört. „Wo er schläft?" „Ja Spatz. Harry, sein Pate, Ron und seine Familie und Großmutter bleiben bis Dienstagabend." Hermione nickte und ging dann mit Harry nach oben. Auf der Treppe sprach sie ihn darauf an. „Ich wusste gar nicht, dass ihr hier übernachtet." „Das wusste ich bis eben auch noch nicht. Sirius hat nichts davon gesagt. Mir stellt sich da aber noch die Frage, wo wir alle schlafen sollen. Von Außen sieht das Haus nicht gerade groß aus." Er sah sich skeptisch im ersten Stock um und fand da nur 4 Türen. „Das liegt daran, dass mein Vater den zweiten Stock oben im Dach eingebaut hat. Da sind auch noch mal vier Zimmer. Zwar nicht gerade große, aber es reicht für ein Bett, Nachtisch und einen Schrank. Und ein Badezimmer ist auch noch oben. Aber jetzt zeig ich dir erst mal mein Zimmer." Sie ging zur zweiten Tür und machte sie auf. Harry trat ein und sah ein wunderschönes Zimmer. Wie er schon vermutet hatte, hatte Hermione viele Bücher. Es waren drei Regalschränke an den Wänden und jedes davon war bis oben hin mit Büchern vollgestellt. Rechts neben dem Fenster stand ihr Bett und links am Fenster der Schreibtisch. Hinter der Tür stand der große Kleiderschrank. An den Wänden hingen drei Familienbilder und eins von der Schule. Die Wände waren im zarten Rosa gehalten und das Bett war der Wand angepasst.

„Du hast ein hübsches Zimmer Hermione. Viel schöner als meins." Er setzte sich auf den Stuhl am Schreibtisch und sah sich immer noch um. „Danke. Es ist nicht gerade mein Geschmack, aber ich mag es. So und nun zeig ich dir, wo du schläfst." Harry stand wieder auf und ging hinter Hermione her. Sie ging zur letzten Tür, öffnete sie und stand vor zwei weitere Türen. Als Harry hinter ihr stand, machte sie die Tür zu und öffnete zuerst die Tür zu ihrer Rechten. „Da schläft meine Großmutter. Sie mag es nicht, wenn sie nach oben muss." Harry konnte nicht viel sehen, da Hermione die Tür wieder schloss. Dann öffnete sie die andere Tür, wo eine schmale Treppe hinter war. Sie machte das Licht an und ging rein. Harry folgte ihr und machte die Tür hinter sich zu. „Da oben schlafen wir dann also ja?", fragte Harry sie und Hermione nickte. Sie ging die schmale Treppe hoch und stand dann in einem Flur der fünf Türen zeigte. „Die Zimmer sind alle gleich eingerichtet. Du kannst dir dann aussuchen, in welchem du mit Ron schlafen willst. Melissa und Ginny schlafen auch zusammen und Rons Eltern auch. Sirius hat dann ein Zimmer für sich, oder teilt es sich dann mit Fred, George und Percy, sollten die drei auch kommen. Aber ich bin mir sicher, dass sie nicht kommen werden." Sie machte die erste Tür auf und Harry ging rein. Das Zimmer war, wie Hermione schon sagte, nicht gerade groß, aber es reichte für zwei Nächte. Hermiones Vater hatte schon ein zweites Bett hinein gestellt, das genau gegenüber von dem anderen stand. Die Wände waren Hellblau, was sehr schön wirkte, da zwei Fenster den Raum erhellten. Eins gegenüber von der Tür und das andere oben im Dach. „So sehen alle Zimmer aus. Nur nicht die gleichen Wandfarben. Jedes Zimmer hat verschiedene Farben. Das hier blau, eins ist in Ocker, dann glaube ich, ist eins Grün, bin mir aber nicht mehr sicher und dann noch Violett. Meine Großeltern haben damals die Farben ausgesucht. Sieht nicht schlecht aus, aber meine Farben sind es nicht." Sie grinste Harry an, während er sich auf das eine Bett fallen ließ. „Ich werde hier schlafen. Das Zimmer gefällt mir." Er legte sich so lang wie er war auf das Bett und starrte die Decke an. Gerade wollte sie etwas sagen, als sie von unten Stimmen hören konnte. Sie ging zum Fenster und sah ihre Großmutter unten mit ihrer Mutter stehen. „Komm mit, meine Großmutter ist da." Harry stand auf und folgte Hermione nach unten. Unten begrüßte sie dann ihre Großmutter. Sie stellte ihr Harry vor und diese lächelte ihn sehr freundlich an. „Hermione hat schon viel von dir erzählt Harry." Harry lächelte sie verlegen an. Sie gingen rein und hörten schon Stimmen aus dem Wohnzimmer. Harry begrüßte währenddessen Hermiones Vater, den er eben erst gesehen hatte und ging dann mit ihm ins Wohnzimmer zu den anderen.

„Oh, es tut mir leid, dass wir es etwas staubig gemacht haben, sagte Miss Weasley, die ihre Besten Muggelsachen trug und zog ihren Zauberstab. Ich werde es sofort in Ordnung bringen." Kaum hatte sie es gesagt, schwang sie ihren Zauberstab kurz und der ganze Staub vom Kamin war wieder weg. „Schön, dass Sie da sind Miss Weasley." Miss Granger ging auf sie zu und begrüßte sie herzlich. Als alle sich begrüßt hatten, zeigte Hermione Ron, Melissa und Ginny ihre Zimmer. Danach gingen sie zu Hermione ins Zimmer.

„Warum sind deine Brüder nicht mitgekommen Ron?", fragte Hermione ihn, obwohl sie die Antwort schon kannte. „Die hatten keine Lust. Wollten lieber zu Hause bleiben und da Unsinn machen." „Du hast ein sehr schönes Zimmer Hermione", sagte Melissa und sah sich um. Ginny nickte und auch Ron stimmte Melissa zu. Lange hielten sie sich nicht im Zimmer auf, denn Hermiones Mutter rief sie zum Frühstück runter. Das Frühstück fand im Esszimmer statt. Sie unterhielten sich viel und lachten. Das Frühstück dauerte knapp eine Stunde und nach dem Essen gingen Hermione, Harry, Ron, Melissa und Ginny wieder nach oben. Die Mädchen setzten sich aufs Bett, während die Jungs sich auf den Boden setzten. Wobei es sehr auffiel, dass Ron immer gegenüber von Melissa saß und sie ansah.

„Soll ich mit dir tauschen Ron?", fragte Ginny ihn und Ron wurde rot. Alle fingen an zu lachen. Es war Ron sehr unangenehm, lachte dann aber auch mit. „Wusstet ihr, dass ihr hier übernachtet?", fragte Harry in den Raum und das lachen wurde weniger. „Nö. Mum meinte, wir sollen eine kleine Tasche packen. Hatte mich schon gewundert. Is schon komisch, dass sie es mir nicht gesagt hat."

Nach einer Weile gingen sie raus an die frische Luft. Jeden den sie trafen wünschten sie frohe Ostern und bekamen von vielen Nachbarn etwas Süßes geschenkt. Hermione zeigte ihnen viele Verstecke von sich, die sie immer aufgesucht hatte, wenn sie zu Hause die Nase voll hatte. Als es Abend wurde und sie wieder zurückgingen, brannte im Wohnzimmer schon Licht. Von draußen konnte man sie lachen hören. „Mensch meine Eltern verstehen sich ja echt gut mit deinen Eltern Hermione." Doch Hermione hörte ihm nicht zu. Sie sah auf ihre Uhr und hoffte, Sirius würde doch nicht kommen. Doch so wie sie es gehofft hatte, war es dann doch nicht. Als sie alle ins Haus kamen, sich die Schuhe und Jacken auszogen und ins Wohnzimmer gingen, blieb Hermione in der Tür stehen. Im Wohnzimmer sahen ihre Eltern, ihre Großmutter, Rons Eltern und Sirius. Melissa sah zu Hermione und konnte sehen, wie sie zitterte. Sie ging zu ihr und sah sie fragend an. Doch Hermione sagte nichts. Als Sirius sie alle sah, stand er auf und begrüßte sie alle nach einander mit einer Umarmung. Als er zu Melissa und Hermione kam, begrüßte er erst Melissa und dann Hermione. Hermione tat so, als würde nichts sein und nahm Sirius in den Arm, da alle anderen es auch taten.

„Wie geht es dir?", fragte er sie und Hermione nickte. „Gut", sagte sie knapp, sah ihn aber nicht an. „Das freut mich." „Seit wann bist du denn schon da?", fragte Harry Sirius und er drehte sich um. „Ach vielleicht ne Stunde oder so. Noch nicht lange." Hermione ging an Sirius vorbei und dann zu Harry. Melissa folgte ihr und Sirius wollte sich gerade setzten, als Hermiones Mutter ihn ansprach. „Nein noch nicht setzten. Hermione? Zeig doch mal bitte Harrys Paten sein Zimmer." „Bitte, sagen Sie Sirius zu mir. Das ist leichter." Er lächelte sie an und sie nickte. „Gut. Dann zeig bitte Sirius sein Zimmer. Bist du so lieb? Es ist das letzte hinten" „Ich komm mit", sagte Melissa gleich, doch Hermione winkte ab. „Nein ist schon gut. Du brauchst nicht mitkommen." Sie drehte sich um und ging zur Tür. Sirius folgte ihr und zusammen gingen sie die Treppe hoch. Als sie an ihrem Zimmer vorbei kamen, blieb Sirius stehen und sah rein, da die Tür offen stand. „Das ist also dein Zimmer ja? Es ist sehr hübsch. Passt zu dir." „Komm weiter. Dein Zimmer ist oben." Hermione wollte schnell wieder runter zu den anderen. Sirius ging weiter und Hermione machte die Türen zur Treppe auf. Sie knipste das Licht an und stieg die Treppe hoch. Sirius ging im kurzen Abstand hinter ihr die Treppe hoch. Oben ging sie dann zum letzten Zimmer und machte die Tür auf. Sirius ging rein und Hermione machte das Licht an.

„Das ist dein Zimmer. Das Badezimmer ist gleich hier neben an. Wenn du noch etwas brauchen solltest, musst du es nur meiner Mutter sagen." Sie drehte sich um und wollte gerade wieder gehen, als Sirius sie ansprach. „Was ist los mit dir?" Sie zuckte zusammen, drehte sich aber nicht um. „Wenn du nach unten gehst, mach das Licht aus und die Tür zu." Mehr sagte sie nicht. Sie ging zurück zur Treppe und stieg sie hinab. Sirius hatte schon geahnt, dass sie darauf nicht antworten würde. Er knipste das Licht aus und schloss hinter sich die Tür. Als Hermione unten zu den anderen kam, dauerte es nicht lange und Sirius war auch wieder da. Melissa sah Hermione an, doch Hermione schüttelte den Kopf. Melissa verstand und sah wieder in die Runde. Nach einer Weile gingen Katherine und Molly in die Küche und machten das Abendessen, während sich die Männer unterhielten. Hermione und die anderen gingen derweil wieder nach oben. Aber diesmal in Ron und Harrys Zimmer. Hermione hatte von sich ein Brettspiel geholt, das sie den anderen erst erklären musste.

„Mensch ärger dich nicht ist ganz einfach. Normaler weise kann man es nur zu viert spielen, dieses hier aber zu acht. Meine Eltern haben es mir aus Frankreich mitgebracht. Es geht so. Ron fängt jetzt zum Beispiel an, dann darf er dreimal würfeln. Wenn er eine sechs hat, kann eine seine Figur rausstellen und dann noch einmal würfeln. Hat er keine sechs, ist der nächste dran. Im Urzeigersinn wird gespielt. Und wenn Ron jetzt einen draußen hat, und zum Beispiel Harry drei Felder hinter ihm steht und einen weiteren auf dem Feld irgendwo stehen hat und eine drei würfelt, muss er mit dem, der hinter Rons steht laufen und kann ihn so rauswerfen. Ron seine Figur kommt dann wieder zu den anderen Figuren. So geht das weiter und weiter. Und wenn einer schläft und nicht sieht, dass er einen rauswerfen kann, muss er wieder zu den anderen Figuren, die noch nicht raus sind. Verstanden?" Zwar nicken alle, aber verstanden hatte es keiner. Also spielten sie eine Runde. Es dauerte nicht lange, und sie begriffen es. Da machte es ihnen eine menge Spass. Als sie zum Essen gerufen wurden, ließen sie das Brett aufgebaut und spielten erst nach dem Essen wieder weiter. Aber als es dann zu spät wurde, räumten sie es weg und gingen zu Bett. Auch wenn Ron noch nicht schlafen konnte, machte er die Augen zu und versuchte es. Melissa erging es genau so. Sie konnte auch noch nicht schlafen und quatschte daher mit Ginny. Hermione schlief auch nicht. Sie nahm sich ein Buch und ließ darin.

Am nächsten Morgen machten Hermiones und Rons Eltern, sowie Hermiones Großmutter einen Spaziergang. Das Frühstück stand noch im Esszimmer und Hermione war die erste, die wach war. Sie zog sich ihren Jogginganzug an und ging nach unten. Sie aß etwas, trank heißen Kakao und ging dann nach draußen in den Garten, wo sie etwas Frühsport trieb. Als sie wieder rein ging und ins Esszimmer kam, um etwas zu trinken, erschrak sie. Sirius saß am Tisch und frühstückte. Sie hatte wieder vergessen, dass er hier war.

„Guten morgen Hermione", sagte er und lächelte sie an. „Morgen", gab sie knapp zurück und ging dann in die Küche. Sirius nippte an seinem Kaffee und hatte kurz darauf Gesellschaft von Ron, Melissa, Ginny und Harry bekommen. Als Hermione sie hörte, ging sie raus und begrüßte sie.

„Frühsport machst du aber nicht in der Schule Hermione", sagte Ron grinsend und setzte sich neben Melissa, die herzhaft gähnte. Hermione grinste zurück und setzte sich dann neben Harry.

Als die fünf wieder zurück waren, begrüßten sie alle und setzten sich ins Wohnzimmer. Sie unterhielten sich viel und Hermione viel auf, dass sie sich jetzt duzten.

„Der Spaziergang hat richtig gut getan. Nächstes Jahr könnt ihr ja dann zu uns kommen und mit uns Ostern feiern. Oder was meinst du Arthur?" Mister Weasley nickte und lächelte dann. „Ja genau. Ihr kommt im nächsten Jahr zu uns." „Ok. Dann kommen wir im nächsten Jahr zu euch."

Der Tag verging eigentlich sehr schnell. Die Erwachsenen saßen an diesem Abend sehr lange im Wohnzimmer, während die fünf oben lange spielten. Als es dann halb zwei wurde, entschieden sich alle, doch schlafen zu gehen. Sogar Ron, der sonst nicht schlafen würde, ohne auch nur noch einmal mit Melissa zu reden, schlief ein. Bald war das ganze Haus still. Hermione allerdings war noch wach. Sie saß an ihrem Schreibtisch und lass ein Buch. Doch wurde ihr das nach einer halben Stunde zu langweilig, da sie es schon den Abend davor gelesen hatte. Sie stellte es wieder ins Regal, zog sich eine Jacke über ihr Nachthemd und ging zur Tür. Draußen war nichts zu hören. Sie machte die Tür auf und ging leise aus ihrem Zimmer. Sie schlich langsam über den Flur zur Treppe und ging sie leise runter. Dabei knarrten die einzelnen Stufen unter ihren Schritten, was aber keiner mitbekam.

Hermione war froh, dass sie sich eine Jacke angezogen hatte. Denn die Nacht war recht kühl. Sie ging nach vorne zum Eingang des Vorgartens uns sah nach oben zu den Sternen. Jedes Mal, wenn sie nicht schlafen konnte, sah sie nach oben. Aber ihr Blick änderte bald die Höhe. Ihr Blick fiel auf das beleuchtete Fenster über ihrem Zimmer.

„Es muss noch jemand wach sein", sagte sie zu sich selber und überlegte, wer es sein konnte. „Oh nein. Er ist auch noch wach? Warum kann er nicht einmal schlafen, wenn ich wach bin? Na ja so lange er nicht auch runter kommt, ist es ja gut."

Sie sah wieder nach unten ging dann ums Haus herum, zu einem Platz, den sie schon immer gemocht hatte.

Hinter dem Haus stand eine kleine Hollywoodschaukel. Auch wenn sie etwas nass war, störte es Hermione nicht und sie setzte sich rauf. Sie wippte etwas hin und her und sah dann wieder zu den Sternen. Auf einmal blinkte einer der Sterne und Hermione hätte schwören können, dass er ihr zugezwinkert hatte. Nach einer Weile schlief sie dann ein.

Ok. Das war Kapitel 11 und damit das vorletzte. Wir sehen uns im nächsten wieder. Bis dahin, viel spass beim lesen )

Kapitel 12 oder Gryffindor gewinnt

Der vorletzte Tag der Osterferien war gekommen und damit der letzte Tag bei Familie Granger. Miss Weasley wollte den heutigen Tag zu Hause sein und sich da um die Sachen ihrer Kinder kümmern, die wieder in die Schule mussten und damit auch ihre Umhänge brauchten. Daher blieben sie auch nur noch bis kurz nach dem Frühstück. Ginny, Ron und Melissa packten ihre Taschen, während Harry auf seinem Bett saß und Ron zuguckte. Als Hermione von draußen wieder reinkam, sahen sie sie alle an. Sie sah sich an und verschwand nach oben in ihr Zimmer zum umziehen.

„Wann geht ihr?", fragte Ron ihn und Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich weiß nicht. Sirius hat noch nicht gepackt. Als ich vorhin in sein Zimmer kam, war die Tasche noch leer. Vielleicht kurz nach euch." „Also ich fand es sehr schön hier. Das war besser als zu Hause. Hier hat Mum mich wenigstens in Ruhe gelassen." Harry wusste, dass Rons Mum immer ein wachsames Auge auf ihn hatte. Mehr als bei seinen Brüdern Fred und George. Als Ron seine Tasche gepackt war, kamen Ginny und Melissa ins Zimmer. Sie setzten sich auf Ron sein Bett und sahen Harry an.

„Was ist los?", fragte er sie und Ron sah sie ebenso fragend an. „Wir haben eben gehört, wie Hermiones Mutter mit deinem Patenonkel gesprochen hat. Sie meinte zu ihm, dass ihr beide noch gerne eine Nacht hier bleiben könnt." Ron und Harry sahen sich an. „Ja und? Was hat er gesagt?" Ron sah wieder zu den Mädchen. „Er hat gesagt…, begann Ginny und schluckte dann." Er meinte, er bleibt gerne noch", sprach Melissa weiter und Rons Gesicht wurde ganz anders. „Das ist gemein", fing er an zu meckern. „Warum könnt ihr noch bleiben, aber wir müssen heute abreisen? Das ist so was von gemein." Ron ließ sich auf das Bett neben Harry fallen und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Da ging die Tür auf und Miss Weasley kam rein. „Seit ihr fertig mit packen? Was ist los mit dir Ron?" Ron sah seine Mutter nicht an. „Er ist sauer, weil Harry noch eine Nacht bleiben kann", sagte Ginny und stand auf. „Das ist noch lange kein Grund sauer zu sein, Ron. Hol deine Tasche Ginny. Du deine auch Melissa. Ron, du nimm auch deine Tasche und kommt dann runter. Wir sind dann so weit." Sie verließ das Zimmer dicht gefolgt von Ginny und Melissa, die ihre Taschen holten. Ron nahm ebenfalls seine Tasche und ging dann zusammen mit Harry nach unten ins Wohnzimmer. Vor dem Kamin standen Rons Eltern, Hermione, ihre Eltern mit Großmutter und Sirius. Ron ließ die Tasche auf den Boden fallen und verschränkte wieder die Arme. Kurz darauf kamen auch Ginny und Melissa ins Wohnzimmer mit ihren Taschen.

„So sind alle so weit? Schön. Dann kann es ja jetzt losgehen. Ron, du bist der erste." Ron drehte sich zu Harry um. „Na dann hab mal noch viel spaß hier. Wir sehen uns in der Schule." Er gab Harry die Hand und dieser gab ein halbes lächeln von sich. Dann verabschiedete er sich bei Hermiones Eltern und ihrer Großmutter und zum Schluss bei Hermione. „Es war sehr schön hier. Wir sehen uns ja auch wieder in der Schule." Er reichte ihr die Hand, doch Hermione nahm in den Arm. Ron war sehr überrascht, legte dann aber doch einen seiner Arme um Hermione. Danach ging er mit seiner Tasche zum Kamin, nahm etwas Flohpulver und sprach laut und deutlich aus, wo er hin wollte. „Fuchsbau" Er ließ das Flohpulver fallen und grüne Flammen loderten im Kamin, umschlagen Ron und Ron verschwand.

Nach ihm folgen dann Ginny und Melissa. Beide verabschiedeten sich bei allen und stiegen gemeinsam in den Kamin. Jetzt waren nur noch Mister und Miss Weasley da. Miss Weasley drehte sich zu allen um und ging dann auf Harry zu. „Es war schön, dich wieder gesehen zuhaben, Harry. Pass bitte auf dich auf ja, hörst du Harry." Sie nahm ihn in den Arm und drücke ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange auf. Dann verabschiedete sie sich bei Hermione. Auch mit einer Umarmung. „Du kannst uns auch besuchen kommen Hermione. Wann immer du willst. Du bist uns immer Willkommen." „Danke Miss Weasley." Sie lächelte sie an und ging dann einen Schritt zurück. Miss Weasley ging zu Hermiones Mutter und umarmte sie auch. "Danke für die Gastfreundschaft Katherine. Es war sehr schön bei euch. Und denk dran. Nächstes Ostern kommt ihr zu uns." Miss Granger lächelte sie an. „Ja. Wir werden nächstes Ostern euch besuchen kommen." Sie umarmten sich noch einmal und dann verabschiedete sie sich bei Mister Granger. Auch diesen mit einer Umarmung. Hermiones Großmutter ebenso aber Sirius gab sie nur die Hand. „Kümmere dich gut um Harry. Er ist ein so lieber Junge." Sirius nickte und Miss Weasley trat dann in den Kamin. Mit einer Handvoll Flohpulver verschwand sie aus dem Kamin. Mister Weasley verabschiedete sich und trat dann ebenfalls in den Kamin. Mit einem lächeln an Hermione und Harry, verschwand auch er aus dem Kamin.

Auch Hermiones Großmutter machte sich bereit zum gehen. Vorher holte sie aber noch Hermione zu sich ins Zimmer.

„Hermione ich weiß, du hast es nicht gerne, wenn ich dir etwas schenke, aber das hat deinem Großvater gehört. Kurz vor seinem Tod wollte er es dir selber schenken." In ihrer Hand befand sich eine kleine längliche Schachtel. Hermione nahm sie ihr ab und setzte sich damit auf das Bett neben ihre Großmutter. „Es tut mir leid, dass Großvater dich alleine gelassen hat Großmutter. Aber möchtest du es nicht lieber behalten? Damit du noch was von Großvater hast." „Ach mein Kleines. Ich hab so viel von deinem Großvater. Ich habe alles aufgehoben. Und er wollte es dir schenken. Also bekommst du es auch. Mach es doch mal auf." Hermione sah ihre Großmutter an und hob dann den Deckel der Schachtel an. Darunter befand sich Krepppapier, dass sie bei Seite schlug und auf etwas hinunter sah, was sie kannte. In der Schachtel befand sich ein Zauberstab. Ein dunkelbrauner, wunderschöner Zauberstab. Hermione nahm ihn aus der Schachtel. Dann sah sie ihre Großmutter an. „Großvater war…er war…", es versprach ihr die Sprache.

„Ein Zauberer, ja. Albert war sehr stolz auf seinen Zauberstab und darauf, was er war. Als er hörte, dass du nach Hogwarts gehen würdest, freute er sich wie ein kleines Kind. Seine Augen strahlten wie am ersten Tag, als ich ihn kennen gelernt hatte. Er war so glücklich, dass seine Enkeltochter auf die Beste Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei geht, dass er beschloss, dir seinen Zauberstab zu schenken." Hermione sah ihre Großmutter mit großen Augen an. „Ich wusste gar nicht, dass Großvater ein Zauberer war. Aber dann heißt es doch, dass Dad auch ein Zauberer ist." „Ja ja, dein Vater ist auch Zauberer. Aber er wollte nicht an nach Hogwarts. Das hatte Albert sehr getroffen. Lange Zeit hatte er nicht mit deinem Vater gesprochen. Doch als er deine Mutter kennen lernte und 5 Jahre später du zur Welt kamst, da versöhnten sie sich wieder." Hermione sah sich den Zauberstab an. Sie konnte es immer noch nicht glauben, dass ihr Großvater, sowie ihr Vater, beide Zauberer waren. Dann sah sie in der Schachtel noch etwas liegen. Sie legte den Zauberstab aufs Bett und holte einen Ring heraus.

„Das ist ja ein Ring. Ein Ring mit dem Gryffindorsigel." Sie blickte ihre Großmutter an. „Darum bin ich nach Gryffindor gekommen. Großvater war da." Ihre Großmutter nickte. „Er hat ihn damals, als er 17 wurde von Dumbledore geschenkt bekommen." „Er ist wunderschön. Warum hat Dad mir nie gesagt, dass er auch ein Zauberer ist? Dann hätte ich wenigstens gewusst, woher ich das alles habe." „Dein Vater wollte es aus bestimmten Gründen nie sagen. Er hatte immer gehofft, dass du normal wirst. Ein Muggel. Aber als du den Brief bekamst, wusste er, dass er es nicht verhindern konnte, dass du dahin gehst. Aber sprich ihn nicht drauf an. Er redet nicht gern darüber." Hermione nickte. Sie sah sich den Ring an und setzte ihn sich dann auf. Er passte genau auf ihren rechten Ringfinger. Dann nahm sie ihre Großmutter in den Arm und legte den Zauberstab behutsam zurück in die Schachtel. Den Ring legte sie auch wieder dazu und brachte die Schachtel dann in ihr Zimmer. Zwanzig Minuten später verabschiedete sie sich dann von ihrer Großmutter. Mister Granger brachte seine Mutter mit dem Auto nach Hause und Miss Granger kümmerte sich ums Essen, während Hermione mit Harry bei sich im Zimmer saß. Sirius hatte sich zu Miss Granger in die Küche gesellt und ihr geholfen.

„Es ist komisch, dass wir noch eine Nacht hier bleiben und Ron schon gehen musste." Hermione nickte. „Ja, meine Mutter will sich eben bei Sirius bedanken. Aber wir sehen Ron, Ginny und Melissa ja Mittwoch wieder. Und außerdem können wir gemeinsam zum Hogwartsexpress gehen." Hermione stand auf und holte beiden etwas zu trinken. Als sie wieder ins Zimmer kam, sah sie, dass Harry die Schachtel auf ihrem Schreibtisch gesehen hatte.

„Das sieht aus wie eine Schachtel aus Olivanders Zauberstabladen", sagte er und fasste sie an. „Ist es auch. Da ist der Zauberstab meinen Großvaters drin." Harry sah sie an, als hätte er sich eben verhört. Hermione gab ihm das Glas und erzählte ihm dann die ganze Geschichte, die ihr ihre Großmutter erzählt hatte. Als ihr Vater wiederkam, gingen sie runter ins Wohnzimmer und setzten sich zu den Erwachsenen. Dabei fiel Hermione nicht auf, das sie sich neben Sirius gesetzt hatte. Sie war noch so sehr davon abgelenkt, dass ihr Großvater ein Zauberer war, dass sie es nicht merkte. Als es Abendessen gab, versuchte Hermione ihren Vater nicht darauf anzusprechen. Sie musste sich sehr zurückhalten mit der Frage, dass sie sich vier Mal auf die Zunge biss. Harry musste schon lachen, weil er es komisch fand zu sehen, dass Hermione eine Frage nicht stellen konnte.

Um 21:00 Uhr gingen dann Harry und Hermione wieder nach oben. Sie setzten sich bei Hermione ins Zimmer und spielten noch einmal Mensch ärger dich nicht. Doch lange spielten sie nicht, denn Hermione wurde müde. Also ging Harry zu sich ins Zimmer und legte sich da in sein Bett. Schlafen konnte er zwar noch nicht, aber er versuchte es. Hermiones Eltern und Sirius blieben noch bis 23:00 Uhr wach und gingen dann zu Bett.

Am nächsten Morgen standen alle recht früh auf, weil es ja wieder Zeit war, zur Schule zu gehen. Sirius hatte schon die Sachen für Harry geholt und hatte sie vor dem Haus stehen lassen. Harry stand unter der Dusche, während Hermione ihre Sachen in den Koffer packte. Nachdem Koffer packen ging auch Hermione unter die Dusche. Sie hörte Harry oben im Badezimmer unter der Dusche und musste etwas lächeln. Danach ging sie runter ins Esszimmer und frühstückte. Ihr Vater packte zusammen mit Sirius die Sachen von Harry schon mal ins Auto und Mister Granger holte die Koffer seiner Tochter aus dem Zimmer. Ihre Mutter machte in der Küche Brote für die Fahrt, sowie Obst und packte für jeden zwei stücken Kuchen in eine kleine Box. Dann kam Harry runter und frühstücke auch.

Um 9:30 Uhr machen sie sich dann auf den Weg zum Bahnhof. Da der Wagen groß genug war, konnten auch alle mitfahren. Hermiones Eltern vorne und Harry, Hermione und Sirius hinten, wobei Hermione in der Mitte saß.

Am Bahnhof dann, luden sie alles Gepäck auf einen Gepäckwagen und fuhren zur der Absperrung zwischen Gleis 9 und 10. Als keiner hinsah, verschwanden sie einer nach dem anderen zwischen der Absperrung.

Auf Gleis 9 ¾ war schon eine Menge los. Viele Schüler standen auf dem ganzen Bahnhof verteilt mit ihren Eltern und einige waren schon im Zug. Als sie auf Ron, Ginny und Melissa trafen, war die Freude, dass sie sich wieder sahen, groß. Sie gingen weiter nach Vorne und Harry ging rein und suchte ein Abteil. Als er eins fand, winkte er alle zu sich und blieb drin, bis Ginny seinen Platz übernahm, da sie sich schon verabschiedet hatte. Harry ging wieder raus und verabschiedete sich bei allen. Sirius gab ihm beim Verabschieden einen kleinen Klaps auf die Schulter und lächelte ihn von der Seite an. Jede Verabschiedung war für alle immer schlimm. Auch wenn sie wussten, dass sie sich bald wieder sehen würden. Als Hermione sich bei ihren Eltern verabschiedete, weinte ihre Mutter wieder. Miss Weasley versuchte sie zu trösten, schaffte es auch und verabschiedete sich dann von Hermione, die die letzte noch war, die sich verabschiedete. Bei Sirius zögerte sie kurz, nahm ihn aber auch in den Arm. Kurz bevor Sirius sie aus der Umarmung entließ, sagte er noch etwas. „Pass auf dich auf." Er ließ sie los und drückte ihr noch einen Kuss auf die Stirn auf. Dann ging sie in den Zug rein und stellte sich zu den anderen ans Fenster. Dabei fiel ihr auf, dass Sirius ihr zuzwinkerte.

Der Zug fuhr los und nach nicht mal mehr einer Minute war der Zug schon nicht mehr im Bahnhof. Sie fuhren wieder zurück zur Schule. Alle freuten sie sich darauf.

Nach mehreren Stunden fahrt kamen sie in Hogsmead an und stiegen aus. Der Weg zu den Kutschen war beleuchtet und sie stiegen alle zusammen in eine Kutsche. Wobei Ginny in eine andere Kutsche musste. Sie wurde von ihrer Freundin Jane Cooper weggerissen und stolperte nun ihr hinterher.

In Hogwarts angekommen, gingen erst einmal alle nach oben in ihre Gemeinschaftsräume. Danach gingen alle in die große Halle und aßen da zusammen zu Abend.

Jetzt waren es nur noch 3 Monate, bis es wieder so weit war, für sechs Wochen nach Hause zu fahren, da Sommerferien waren. Und es waren nur noch 1 ½ Monate, bis das Quidditchspiel Gryffindor gegen Slytherin war. Ab morgen hieß es dann für die Gryffindormannschaft, üben, üben und noch mal üben. Als das Essen beendet war und alle wieder nach oben gingen, wurde Hermione von hinten festgehalten. Sie drehte sich um und sah Draco Malfoy ins Gesicht.

„Na, wie war dein Ostern?", fragte er sie und lächelte sie an. „Es war ok. Ach und danke für dein Geschenk. Die Kette ist sehr hübsch." Sie lächelte ihn zurück an und ging dann weiter nach oben.

Die ersten paar Tage in der Schule waren für Ron und Harry die schrecklichsten Aber als sie sich wieder daran gewöhnt hatten, machten sie zusammen mit Hermione ihre Hausaufgaben, wenn sie Zeit dazu gefunden hatten. Dann ging es los mit dem Training. Harry, Hermione und Ron gingen gemeinsam runter zum Spielfeld und dann in die Umkleidekabinen. Sie zogen sich ihre Spielumhänge an und gingen dann nach draußen aufs Feld. Hermione flog gleich zu ihren Ringen und Harry nahm seine Stellung oben ein, da er ja den Schnatz finden und fangen musste. Die Treiber wurden noch kurz vorher ausgewechselt und durch Rons Brüder Fred und George ersetzt. Die andern beiden wollten dann doch nicht mehr. Sie Jäger waren aber immer noch die gleichen. Katie Bell, Alicia Spinnet und Angelina Johnson, die der Captain war. Sie übten den ganzen Nachmittag über bis es dunkel wurde und die Lichter des Stadions angingen. Immer und immer wieder fang Harry den Schnatz. Angelina war stolz darauf, dass Harry in ihrem Team war. Mit Hermione war sie auch sehr zufrieden, da sie alle bis auf einen Quaffel, den sie nicht gesehen hatte, abgewehrt hatte. Fred und George machten sich auch super als Treiber und die Jäger waren einfach klasse. Sie versuchten jeden Tag zu trainieren, doch musste auch Slytherin trainieren. Was Angelina nicht passte.

„Würden die nicht trainieren, würden wir Haus hoch gewinnen." Diesen Spruch gab sie immer von sich, wenn Slytherin das Feld betrat. Aber dass sie nicht jeden Tag trainierten fanden Harry und Hermione gut. So konnten sie ihre Hausaufgaben machen und hingen nicht hinterher. Obwohl Hermione nie hinterher hing. Ron gab sich große Mühe, verzweifelte aber immer wieder an seinen Hausaufgaben. Er schaffte es einfach nicht, sie fertig zu bekommen. Harry hingegen hatte keine Probleme, da er sich sehr an Hermione heftete und half dann Ron bei seinen Hausaufgaben.

Dann war es soweit. An einem schönen sonnigen Samstag war das Endspiel Gryffindor gegen Slytherin. Alle Schüler versammelten sich auf den Zuschauertribünen und warteten gespannt auf die Spieler. Die Lehrer nahmen auf der Lehrertribüne Platz. Neben Professor McGonagall saß Lee Jordan als Kommentator. Er nahm seine Aufgabe sehr ernst, da er schon seit seinem ersten Jahr die Spiele kommentierte.

„So, jetzt ist es soweit. Jeder weiß, was er zutun hat. Harry, versuch du den Schnatz vor Malfoy zu finden. Ich hab keine Lust gegen Slytherin zu verlieren. Und Hermione, du lässt bitte keinen Quaffel durch. Aber das lässt du ja eh nicht. Fred, George, haltet die Jäger von uns fern. Aber verletzt sie nicht zu sehr, wenn ihr eure Klatscher auf sie hetzt und passt auf, dass ihr keinen von uns trefft." Angelina war sehr angespannt. Obwohl sie schon 2 Spiele gewonnen hatten in diesem Schuljahr. Harry klopfte ihr auf die Schulter und nickte.

Dann ging das Tor auf, sie setzten sich auf ihre Besen und flogen ins Stadion.

„Und da sind die Spieler. Das ist das letzte Spiel in diesem Schuljahr. Gryffindor gegen Slytherin. Das meist erwartete Spiel der Saison. Ich bin Lee Jordan und wie immer euer Kommentator. Wollen wir mal hoffen, das Slytherin auch fair spielt." „Lee, so was sagt man nicht", meckerte ihn Professor McGonagall an. „Tut mir leid Professor, aber das ist nun mal die Wahrheit. Und da betritt Madam Houch das Spielfeld, dicht gefolgt von Ronald Weasley."

„Also ich möchte ein schönes Spiel sehen. Bei jeglichem Foul wird der Spieler sofort vom Feld geholt und darf bis zum nächsten Spiel nicht mehr spielen. Das gilt für alle." Dann wandte sie sich an Ron. „Mr. Weasley, Sie fliegen da drüben lang und passen Sie auf, dass Sie keinen Klatscher abbekommen." Ron nickte und schwang sich auf seinen Besen. Madam Houch blies in die Trillerpfeife und der Quaffel, sowie die Klatscher verließen die Koffer, dicht gefolgt vom Schnatz.  
"Ich erinnere euch noch mal daran, dass der Schnatz 150 Punkte wert ist. Der Sucher der ihn fängt beendet somit das Spiel. Und los geht es. Angelina im Quaffel besitz. Sie fliegt auf das gegnerische Tor zu und…McCooper nimmt den Quaffel in seinen Besitz. Slytherin jagt auf das Tor zu. Aber Gryffindor jagt hinterher. McCooper immer noch in Ballbesitz. Er hat freie Bahn…er wirft und…ich kann nicht hinsehen, doch ich muss. Granger hat abgewehrt. Super Granger. Zeigs den Versagern." „Lee", sagte McGonagall in einem nicht so scharfen Ton wie vorhin. „Sorry Professor. Katie in Ballbesitz. Sie fliegt mit Johnson zum gegnerischen Tor, hinter ihr zwei Jäger der Slytherins. Doop will sich den Quaffel holen, pass auf Katie, er ist schon ganz dicht, er ist gleich da und er…nein, er hat ihn nicht. Er Klatscher traf ihn am Besen. Doop hat jetzt erstmal Probleme wieder in die richtige Richtung zu fliegen. Gryffindor immer noch im Ballbesitz. Katie fliegt auf das Tor zu, sie wirft und TOR TOR…Tor für Gryffindor. Jetzt steht es 10:0 für Gryffindor. Hört euch die Menge an, wie sie tobt. Macht weiter so Gryffindor. Lasst Slytherin nicht an den Quaffel." Professor McGonagall sah ihn schief an. „Sie wollen doch auch, dass Gryffindor gewinnt Professor. Slytherin in Ballbesitz. Doop hat wieder herausgefunden in welche Richtung er muss und fliegt in einem Affentempo in Richtung Granger. Granger pass auf. Doop wirft zu McCooper und der wieder zurück zu Doop. Pass auf Granger. Wer kommt denn da…das ist doch Harry Potter. Anscheinend jagt er den Schnatz. Hol ihn dir Potter."

Harry hatte den Schnatz gesehen uns jagte ihm jetzt hinterher. Hinter ihm flog Malfoy und holte schnell auf. Jetzt waren beide auf gleicher Höhe. „Ist es sehr schlimm für dich Potter, wenn ich ihn mir jetzt hole?", fragte Draco ihn in einem fast siegerischen Ton. „Oh ja, das wäre es." Harry sauste an ihm vorbei und flog dann einen Bogen nach oben, da er den Schnatz wieder aus den Augen verloren hatte. Auch Draco sah ihn nicht mehr und begab sich wieder nach oben. Ron flog außen lang und versuche Harry immer zuzuwinken. Einmal musste Ron einem Klatscher ausweichen, den Bledder ihm entgegen schleuderte.

„Was ist dass den. Doop ist schon wieder im Ballbesitz. Nachdem Potter wie aus dem Nichts aufgetaucht war, hatte er den Quaffel fallen gelassen und jagte ihm hinter. Jetzt sieht es nicht gut aus. Doop, du schaffst es eh nicht, in durch einen der Ringe zu werfen. Granger ist zu gut dafür." „Lee, wenn das so weiter geht, dann lass ich jemand anderes weiter kommentieren." „Ja ist schon gut Professor. Ich hör schon auf. Oh nein…Doop hat getroffen. Slytherin hat ein Tor gemacht. 10:10 für beide Seiten."

Angelina flog zu Hermione. „Ich nicht schlimm Granger. Beim Training ist dir auch ab und zu einer durchgegangen. Das macht nichts. Jetzt kommt keiner mehr durch." Sie lächelte Hermione zu und flog dann wieder weg.

„Gryffindor in Ballbesitz. Alicia hat den Quaffel und…oh nein…was war das. Ein Klatscher hat sie schwer getroffen. Alicia fliegt in Richtung Boden. Wach auf Alicia…wach auf."

Harry hatte es gesehen und flog ihr sofort hinterher. Draco, der alles mit ansah, blieb weiter auf seiner Position und hielt Ausschau nach dem Schnatz. Harry erreichte Alicia wenige Meter vor dem Boden. Er konnte sie gerade noch wieder nach oben holen, als sie ihre Augen wieder aufmachte. „Danke Potter", hauchte sie und flog wieder nach oben. Harry flog ebenfalls wieder nach oben und suchte den Schnatz.

„Man das war knapp. Dank Potter haben wir unseren dritten Jäger nicht verloren. Aber wo ist der Quaffel? Slytherin hat ihn. Doop ist wieder im Anflug auf Granger. Jetzt lass ihn aber nicht wieder durch. Er kommt näher und näher und wirft…aber er hat nicht getroffen. Granger hat wieder angewehrt. Super. Weiter so...Katie wieder in Ballbesitz. Das ist ein hin und her sag ich euch. So aufregend war noch kein Spiel in dieser Saison. Katie wirft zu Johnson und Johnson zu Alicia…die wiederum zu Katie und Katie wirft auf Tor und…TOR! TOR! Wieder ein Tor für Gryffindor. 20:10 für Gryffindor und die Menge tobt wieder. Ja und weiter. Slytherin in Ballbesitz. Nimm ihm doch mal jemand den Quaffel ab…Katie hat mich erhört und hat sich den Quaffel geholt. Super Katie. Sie jagt wieder zum gegnerischen Tor und …nein, Gray hat abgewehrt. Er hat ihn angewehrt. Jetzt ist Slytherin wieder in Ballbesitz. Doop hat wieder den Quaffel. Wer war das gleich noch mal? Ach ja…Doopy Doop Doop, der Captain der Slytherinmannschaft. Wer hat ihm bloß den Namen verpasst? Oh nein…was ist jetzt passiert. Granger hat den Quaffel durchgelassen. Das war ein klares Foul. Schieri…Schieri…das war ein glattes Foul an Granger. Bledder hat einen Klatscher auf Granger geschleudert. Wieso sieht dass den keiner? Ah doch Weasley hat es gesehen. Er fliegt zu Bledder und verweist ihn vom Platz. Jetzt steht es 20:20. Granger scheint verletzt zu sein am Arm…aber nein, sie spielt weiter. So schwer scheint es dann doch nicht zu sein. Angelina in Ballbesitz. Sie fliegt steil nach unten und…gut ausgewichen dem Klatscher. Sie fliegt wieder nach oben und…nein. Sie stürzt nach unten. Ein Klatscher hat sie getroffen…Au…das sah nicht gut aus. Angelina liegt am Boden und rührt sich nicht mehr…jetzt haben wir einen Jäger verloren. Oh nein…was ist das? Doop hat schon wieder den Quaffel und schon wieder ein Tor für Slytherin. Es steht jetzt 30:20 für Slytherin…und Professor Snape freut sich Löcher in den Bauch, was Professor McGonagall überhaupt nicht mag." „Lee! Ich möchte nicht, dass Sie mich mit in Ihre Kommentare einbeziehen." „Aber ich sage doch nur die Wahrheit Professor. Was ist das...das war doch schon wieder Doop. Er hat schon wieder ein Tor gemacht. Professor! Sie haben mich abgelenkt. 40:20 für Slytherin…jetzt macht doch mal einer was. Granger muss doch schwer am Arm verletzt sein. Katie hat den Quaffel. Ich hoffe, wir machen jetzt auch mal wieder ein Tor…aber es sieht nicht danach aus. McCooper hat sich den Quaffel geholt und fliegt jetzt wieder auf Granger zu…diesmal kann ich aber wirklich nicht hinsehen. Professor, Sie müssen mir sagen, ob Sie gehalten hat oder nicht. Nein vergessen Sie es. Sie brauchen es mir nicht sagen. Am Jubel von Slytherin höre ich schon, das sie wieder ein Tor haben. 50:20 für Slytherin…Potter finde den Schnatz."

Harry konnte es sich nicht mehr mit ansehen. Fred und George versuchten alles Mögliche, um die Jäger vom Tor fern zu halten, da Hermione doch sehr schwer verletzt war. Sie versuche immerhin noch die Bälle zu halten. Harry zog seine Kreise immer enger und dann schließlich, wie aus dem Nichts aufgetaucht, sah er den Schnatz. Er wetzte ihm nach und flog dicht an den Ringen bei Hermione vorbei. Draco hatte es gesehen und flog ihm nach. Wieder holte er ihn ein und war kurz davor Harry vom Besen zu stürzen. Doch das hatte Fred gesehen uns klatschte einen Klatscher gegen Draco seine Besen. Ron hatte es gesehen, aber nicht abgepfiffen, da er ja gewinnen wollte. Draco verlor die Kontrolle über seinen Besen und flog in eine ganz andere Richtung. Jetzt waren es nur noch wenige Zentimeter die Harry vom Schnatz trennten. Er legte sich auf den Besen um noch schneller zu sein und legte dann seine Hand um den goldenen Schnatz. Madam Houch, die es gesehen hatte, pfiff ab und rief laut ins Stadion" Gryffindor gewinnt!" Die ganze Tribüne der Gryffindors jubelte. Harry landete auf dem Rasen und der Rest der Mannschaft bei ihm landete. Alle klopften ihm auf die Schulter und gratulierten ihm, dass er den Schnatz gefangen hatte.

„Harry Potter hat den Schnatz gefangen. Damit hat Gryffindor 170:50 gewonnen. Du bist super Potter. Ich wusste, dass du ihn fängst."

Hermione flog zu dem Rest ihrer Mannschaft und stieg von ihrem Besen ab. Ihren rechten Arm hatte es schlimm erwischt. Dennoch ging sie mit einem lächeln auf dem Gesicht zu ihren Freunden und beglückwünschte Harry, dass er den Schnatz gefangen hatte. Madam Pomfrey kam gleich angerannt und sah sich den Arm von Hermione an. Dieser war etwas angebrochen und sie machte sofort einen Verband mit Schiene darum. Dann gingen alle gemeinsam jubelnd vom Platz und sangen Lieder auf dem Weg in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Hermione wurde in den Krankenflügel gebracht und da bekam sie einen Trank gegen die Schmerzen. Danach konnte sie zu den anderen gehen. Angelina lag noch in Krankenflügel. Sie war noch immer Ohnmächtig und hatte ebenfalls wie Hermione einen Verband am Arm. Als Hermione oben in den Gemeinschaftsraum kam, wurde sie gleich mit in die Menge gezogen und wurde gefeiert.

„Aber ich hab doch gar nichts gemacht. Das war doch Harry, der für uns gewonnen hat." „Ja schon, aber du hast immerhin noch versucht mit deinem Arm die Tore zu halten. Und das ist schon was wert", sagte Oliver, der das Spiel aufgezeichnet hatte. Da ging das Portrailoch auf und Professor McGonagall und Professor Lupin kamen in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Zuerst gratulierten sie den Spielern und dann dem ganzen Haus.

„Meinen Glückwunsch noch mal. Sie haben hervorragend gespielt." Lupin nickte. „Ja das habt ihr wirklich. Wie geht es deinem Arm Hermione?", fragte er sie und sie lächelte. „Es geht schon. Danke." McGonagall sah sie an und lächelte. „Na dann feiert noch schön. Aber denkt dran. Abendessen nicht vergessen." Sie drehte sich wieder um und verließ mit Lupin den Gemeinschaftsraum.

Die Feier dauerte bis in den nächsten Morgen hinein. Einige hatten sich schon schlafen gelegt, während der Rest noch über das Spiel sprach und feierte. Am Morgen kam auch Angelina wieder in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Sie hatte eine geprellte Hand und eine leichte Beule am Kopf, doch ging es ihr gut. Und als sie hörte, dass sie gewonnen hatten, da ging es ihr noch viel besser.

Jetzt ging es dem Ende hinzu. In den letzten halben Monaten wurden die Abschlussprüfungen gehalten. Harry, Ron und Hermione hatten jede Prüfung geschafft. Ron mit Hilfe von Harry und Hermione. Fred und George hatten es auch gerade mal wieder so geschafft.

Als der letzte Tag vor den Ferien anbrach, waren alle damit beschäftigt ihre Koffer zu packen. Am Abend bei dem Festlichen Essen, überreichte Professor Dumbledore Professor McGonagall den Quidditchpokal und verkündete, dass Gryffindor den Hauspokal gewonnen hatte. Mit 450 Punkten lagen sie nur ganz knapp vor Slytherin, die 420 Punkte erreicht hatten.

Am nächsten Tag fuhren dann alle in den Kutschen nach Hogsmead. Als sie am Zug ankamen und alle sich wie üblich ein Abteil suchten, gratulierte Draco Hermione zu ihrem Sieg.

„Herzlichen Glückwunsch Hermione. Ihr habt euch gut geschlagen. Besonders du, wo doch dein Arm verletzt war." „Danke Draco. Ja, das war schon komisch mit dem Arm." Draco lächelte. „Nächstes Mal gewinnen wir." Er lächelte sie an und stieg dann in den Zug ein. Hermione stieg auch ein. Der Zug fuhr los und verließ Hogsmead. Hermione freute sich auf die Fahrt nach Hause. Jetzt konnte sie ihren Eltern erzählen, was sie alles erlebt hatte.

Ja das war's mit dem Schuljahr. Das dritte folgt noch. Also bis dann.


End file.
